My last Wish
by Ariz
Summary: El reencuentro de algunos de nuestros personajes después de varios años de separación, viejos sentimientos que nunca fueron olvidados se hacen más fuertes y hay amenaza de eclipse lunar... Capitulo 16, FINAL
1. Reencuentro

Un nuevo fic, pero este es muy diferente a los tres que he hecho, éste fic es D. OdF lo que significa que es Después de la Orden del Fénix, un libro que a mi parecer estuvo genial y que, aunque mataron a nuestro adorado Sirius (buaaaaaaaaaaaaa), me pareció muy digno de nuestra admirada Jo Rowling; pasando a lo del fic, es el primer fic que voy a dividir en capítulos, un reto para mí pues siempre tengo varias ideas al principio y después se me acaban pero bueno, intentando se mejora y en cuanto a la trama sólo les diré que éste narra el reencuentro de nuestros adorados protagonistas después de varios años de tomar caminos separados.

Dedico éste fic a mi mejor amiga por la red, a la loca de Karen, tal vez no le gusten las mismas parejas que a mi pero su amistad vale tanto que me ayuda a suprimir por un rato mi Harry/Ginny Fobia; éste fic es para ti amiga.

CAPÍTULO 1: EL REENCUENTRO.

**_            *Ocho años han pasado, ocho largos y... bueno, podría decirse que han sido insignificantes, nada que ponga de cabeza mi vida ha pasado y aunque sé que ha sido un error he vivido en el pasado durante todo éste tiempo; aún vivo de los recuerdos de mi infancia y mi adolescencia, al menos los que pasé en Hogwarts, no he hecho nuevos amigos y en realidad no estoy interesado en hacerlo, he dejado de lado la carrera de auror que tanto me costó lograr para entrar al equipo de Quidittch de Inglaterra y ni siquiera esto me emociona como alguna vez lo llegué a pensar, mi vida no está en decadencia, no, sólo está estancada, tal vez esto no sea mejor pero por el momento es lo único que tengo.*_**

            Harry detuvo sus pensamientos de repente al notar que el ferrocarril había detenido su paso, bajó de su compartimiento exclusivo y al sentir un calor casi asfixiante se dio cuenta de que ahí se encontraba, en el lugar en el que la mayoría de los magos soñaban estar, Ignihood, una ciudad cerca del mar que sólo puede ser vista por magos y brujas, y que tiene la fama de ser ''exclusiva''aunque en realidad se podría llamar discriminatoria puesto que sólo dejan pasar a las personas más famosas en el mundo mágico, a Harry le sorprendió que le llegará una invitación a la puerta de su casa pero en realidad no era ninguna sorpresa que el jugador más reconocido de Inglaterra que llevó a su equipo a ganar el campeonato mundial fuera invitado. Salió del área de descenso poniéndose unos lentes oscuros y desordenando su cabello para ocultar su legendaria cicatriz entrando al área en la que se confirmaba la reservación del hospedaje, al llegar tocó la campanilla y un mago de cabello rubio con muy buen porte lo saludó de la manera más cordial.

- Buenos días señor, ¿puedo servirle en algo?

- Si, quiero saber cual es la habitación que tengo reservada para éste fin de semana.

- ¿A nombre de quien está hecha la reservación señor?

- Potter, Harry Potter

- ¡¿HARRY POTTER?! ¿EL GRAN HARRY POTTER, EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ, EL NIÑO QUE VENCIÓ A QUIEN USTED SABE, EL HARRY POTTER QUE

- ¡SI! Y le agradecería que bajara la voz y me dijera de una vez cual es mi maldito cuarto - dijo Harry en un tono tan alto como el que el mago de la recepción había comenzado antes de que Harry lo interrumpiera

- Por supuesto, lo siento, me dejé llevar señor, su cuarto es el numero 17 señor, una de nuestras mejores suites, si gusta que nuestro botones lo guíe

- No, así está bien, quiero darle un vistazo a las instalaciones primero

- Claro que si señor, siéntase como en su casa y no se preocupe por su equipaje, cuando llegue a su cuarto ya estará ahí

- Gracias

- Con mucho gusto

Harry salió rápidamente de la recepción agradeciendo que todos los que viajaron en el mismo tren que él no estaban cerca cuando el recepcionista armó ese escándalo, aligerando el paso un poco se dedicó a observar el hotel, era sumamente hermoso, se encontraba simplemente en el pasillo que conducía al interior del hotel pero el resplandor que las paredes de color verde brillante adornadas con finos detalles en un metal de color azul producían en él una admiración que desde que llegó a Hogwarts por primera vez no sentía, al terminar el pasillo se encontraba una hermosa fuente circular de la que salían durante ciertos periodos de tiempo varias líneas de aguas de diferentes colores formando figuras esplendidas, al lado derecho de la fuente había otro pasillo en el que un letrero indicaba se encontraban las habitaciones, a la izquierda estaba el restaurante y bar, la cancha de Quidittch, un salón de usos múltiples, una tienda de souvenir , un pequeño hospital y una librería; justo enfrente de la fuente se encontraba el pasillo que conducía a la piscina, Harry decidió ir a ver que tal estaba para darse un buen chapuzón después, pasando el pasillo ricamente adornado como el anterior se sorprendió al ver una alberca de proporciones estratosféricas, se acercó y distinguió varias divisiones que tenían ciertos letreros en los que se podían leer el nombre de varias especies marinas, en algunas se encontraban delfines, tiburones, tortugas, estrellas de mar y ballenas pero también había una gran cantidad de criaturas mágicas en las que sobresalían las sirenas, los tritones y los calamares gigantes. Todo era maravilloso pero cuando a Harry se le ocurrió levantar la vista se asombró aún más al ver que había grandes masas de agua flotando encima de su cabeza, ahí pudo distinguir a dos figuras  que seguramente se encontraban nadando, decidió buscar la manera de subir y como si le hubiesen leído el pensamiento un montón de algas entretejidas en forma de estrella se colocaron a su lado, con un poco de desconfianza Harry se subió a su transporte el cual comenzó a elevarse hasta donde la alberca flotante estaba, se bajó con mucho cuidado y descubrió que esa alberca era como la de abajo excepto por el hecho de que no tenía ningún tipo de criatura adentro, en realidad era muy parecido a la playa pero sin las olas; al recordar por que había subido se dedicó a buscar a las figuras que habían llamado su atención, caminó un poco y al llegar a un bello lugar en donde había una pequeña cascada se detuvo repentinamente, vio la silueta de una mujer, una mujer muy bella pero de la cual no se distinguía ninguna característica por la cual la pudiera reconocer, se acercó un poco más y a sus oídos llegó un sonido en extremo melódico, era la voz de la mujer de la cascada, Harry se estremeció, esa voz era tan familiar pero, pero era muy difícil recordar a la dueña exacta de esa voz, se acercó mucho más y al estar muy cerca de la cascada seguía intrigado con esa mujer, su curiosidad era tan intensa que no le importó mojar toda la ropa que traía puesta (además con un simple hechizo podía secarse), se acercó aún más y decidió hacer un rápido movimiento tomando de la cintura a la joven mujer, la reacción de la susodicha fue inmediata, volteó violentamente con la mano en el aire dispuesta a golpearlo por el atrevimiento, pero algo la detuvo, ella conocía a Harry y él la conocía a ella a la perfección, al menos durante siete años fue así; la sensación de familiaridad que la mujer provocaba en Harry era perfectamente comprensible, había compartido con ella gran parte de su adolescencia y su infancia, era de la persona que tenía más gratos recuerdos y de la que seguía teniendo sentimientos. La ahora adulta Hermione cambió radicalmente su expresión de sorpresa por una enorme sonrisa y se abalanzó contra Harry dándole un fuerte abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Harry! Eres tú, en verdad eres tú, jamás pensé que nos encontraríamos aquí

- Herm, me alegra tanto verte de nuevo, hace mucho tiempo que no platico con alguien de Hogwarts

- ¿Acaso sólo soy alguien de Hogwarts para ti?- preguntó Hermione con ojos de perro abandonado

- Claro que no Herm, sabes que tu eres alguien especial para mi, alguien muy especial

- Claro que lo se tontito, estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo Harry, cada día recuerdo los días en Hogwarts y estoy a punto de mandarte una lechuza pero después algo del trabajo me entretiene y decido dejarlo para otro día

- Y ese día no ha llegado en ocho años ¿cierto?

- Pues, bueno, tu tampoco te has comunicado conmigo ¿o si?

- Es que yo, lo que pasa es que no estaba, no estaba listo para hablar del pasado Herm, siempre lo recuerdo y podría decirse que vivo en él pero, nunca lo afronto, tú sabes, tú y yo, tú y Ron, las complicaciones y las peleas, todo es algo difícil de confrontar

- Harry, yo, yo no sé que decirte, todos estos años alejados de todos han sido muy buenos pero simplemente he estado huyendo, huyendo de lo mismo que tú, hasta ahora no he sabido confrontar mi pasado y...

- No te preocupes Herm, se que algún día podremos hablar de todo tranquilamente pero por ahora a disfrutar de éste lugar

- Está bien Harry, por cierto, felicidades por lo del campeonato, ya se que todos pronosticaban su triunfo pero de todas formas muchas felicidades

- Gracias, y, bueno, ¿tu que haces aquí?

- Pues, disfrutando de unas vacaciones muy merecidas, al menos eso creo yo

- Estoy seguro de que así es, ¿viniste sola?

- ¿Checando si salgo con alguien señor Potter?

- Bueno, pues si no te he visto en años al menos quiero saber algo de tu vida

- Si claro, pues para tu información no vine sola

- ¿A no? - al escuchar esto último su expresión cambió radicalmente de una hermosa sonrisa a un gesto entre tristeza y tal vez enojo

- Nop, vengo con una muy buena amiga

- Ahhhh - dijo el chico de cabello azabache en un claro tono de alivio - ¿y como se llama? ¿trabaja contigo?

- Pues si, trabaja en el Profeta conmigo y tú también la conoces

-¿Yo? ¿y por que lo aseguras?

- En cuanto la veas me darás la razón, sígueme

            Harry obedeció a su amiga caminando junto a ella por la orilla de la alberca hasta llegar a donde él sabía que había visto la otra figura desde abajo, al estar un poco cerca notó que era una mujer con cabello rubio sentada placidamente en una parte baja de la piscina, cuando Hermione se acercó a la mujer Harry todavía no tenía la mas mínima idea de quien era pero al voltear la reconoció al instante, se trataba nada menos que de Luna Lovegood.

- ¿Luna? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Harry! Que milagro verte, tiene años que no veo esos ojos verdes

- Lo mismo digo Lu, no sabía que trabajabas con Herm

- Pues ya lo ves, la vida da sorpresas, además, no iba a seguir con el periódico de mi padre después de que él murió y me pidió que abandonara algo sin futuro

- Lo siento Lu, no sabía lo de tu padre

- No hay cuidado Harry, él sigue conmigo

- Si, se a lo que te refieres…

- Bueno, que tal si vamos a cambiarnos y nos ponemos al día, ocho años son mucho tiempo y creo que nos tomará más de una tarde – propuso la chica de los ojos marrones

- Claro que si Herm – bajaron de la alberca y entraron al hotel, Harry se sentó en la orilla de la fuente – las esperó aquí, pero no se tarden, eh HERM

- No Harry… sigue igual de impaciente Dios mío – trató de susurrar a Luna

- Te oí Hermione -  la joven sólo soltó una leve carcajada y apresuró el paso hacia su habitación.

            Harry sintió en ese momento algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, sintió un calor adentro, era verdad que Herm y él tuvieron algunos problemas y que nunca llegaron a resolverlos pero el sólo ver su sonrisa de nuevo le produjo una sensación que no sentía en años; tal vez estaba siendo un poco injusto con Luna por no alegrarse tanto de su reencuentro pero, aunque fue una excelente amiga por dos años no se comparaba con los siete años que él y Hermione habían compartido, ese lazo que mantenía con ella era único y a decir verdad no era solamente un lazo de amistad, aunque él no lo quería reconocer seguía teniendo fuertes sentimientos hacía su amiga de la infancia, era algo tan confuso como hace nueve años que lo descubrió pero bueno… tenía que pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su pasado ya que al fin su pasado también era parte de su presente al estar Herm y Luna con él.

            El chico de los ojos verdes seguía pensando y recordando cosas hasta que de repente una persona que pasaba rápidamente lo distrajo, le pareció ver a un hombre de cabello rojo y una nariz singular pero conocida, pensó que su mente al ver de nuevo a sus amigas lo estaba engañando y mostraba imágenes de más gente de su pasado pero al ver seguido ese hombre por una mujer de cabellos igualmente llamativos y otro hombre rubio supo de inmediato que no era una ilusión, por más increíble que eso pudiera parecer, enfrente de él habían pasado las otras tres personas de las que se estaba acordando en ese preciso momento.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, en realidad paré aquí por que no sabía que más poner, ando un poco corta de inspiración, pero bueno… algún día llegará, al menos eso espero; por ahora espero que a alguien le haya gustado el principio, se que no es mucho y que tiene mucho de interesante pero tenía que sacarme la idea de éste fic por que mi subconsciente ya me estaba matando. Un aviso, a todos los amantes de la pareja Ginny y Draco los invito a que se unan a un grupo que acabo de abrir que se llama "Hate?... I don't think so" la dirección está en mi BIO.

Espero recibir muchos reviews para poder seguir con esto, o muchos que digan lo contrario, como sea espero recibir reviews.

ATT:

                                               ARIZ


	2. El pasado está presente

         OK, creo que después de todo sí regresó la inspiración, ya me llegaron dos reviews que me animaron a escribir más rápido por que la verdad ya me estaba dando flojerilla jejeje… en fin, aquí les va el siguiente capítulo de ésta emocionante historia (sarcasmo).

**CAPÍTULO 2: EL PASADO ESTÁ PRESENTE.**

            Harry sacudió la cabeza, miró hacia la administración que era de donde vio salir a las tres personas, sacudió la cabeza de nuevo  y resolvió que definitivamente no estaba equivocado o viendo visiones; decidió que iría a revisar, lógicamente las personas tendrían que haberse dirigido hacia la parte de las habitaciones así que ahí fue adonde se encaminó, pasó por un pasillo majestuoso al que a decir verdad no prestó la más mínima atención, pasó una gran puerta de oro y al cerrarla detrás suyo tuvo que abandonar los pensamientos que acosaban su mente para admirar boquiabierto el interior del hotel, la parte de las habitaciones era casi tan grande como la de las albercas y tenía varios niveles, miró a su alrededor y leyó varios letreros: "Habitaciones 1-20 (SUITES)" "Habitaciones 21-50" "Habitaciones 51-100" y así seguía hasta llegar hasta el 500, Harry no sabía que hacer pues era imposible saber hacia donde se habían ido el trío y además recordó a Herm y a Luna, ya había pasado algún tiempo y tal vez bajarían en cualquier momento; decidió regresar a la fuente a esperar, de todas formas tendría que encontrarse con esas personas algún día.

            Al llegar a la fuente se encontró con las susodichas, Harry se detuvo en seco, con la emoción del reencuentro no notó en absoluto en cambio que sus amigas habían sufrido, era impresionante, siempre pensó que eran muy bonitas, en especial Herm, pero ahora era algo diferente; Luna ya no tenía ese cabello rubio que parecía que estaba un poco sucio, era brillante y ondulado, le recordaba mucho a la esposa de Charlie, Fleur Delacoi; sus ojos ya no tenían tan marcado ese aspecto de sonambulismo e indiferencia, ahora reflejaban una ternura y una dulzura que Harry no notó nunca; por otra parte Hermione era para Harry la que más había cambiado, ese cabello enmarañado que opacaba su belleza en el colegio había cambiado radicalmente, ahora era sumamente lacio y más brillante que el de Luna, también era un poco más corto y tal vez un poco más claro en cuanto al color, sus ojos seguían teniendo el brillo, la ternura, la comprensión, el calor y la honestidad que Harry siempre había apreciado aunque ahora también reflejaban una madurez mayor a la anterior; Herm estaba casi gritándole a Harry cuando éste despertó del trance en que había entrado al verlas.

- ¿Qué te pasa Harry, estas bien? – preguntó Herm

- Si, claro, no te preocupes por nada Herm, es sólo que… me distraje un poco nada más.

- Más le vale señor Potter por que si no tendremos que abandonarlo en el hospital del hotel.

- No es necesario en lo absoluto Herm, sabes bien que los hospitales y las enfermerías no me agradan mucho.

- Claro, malos recuerdos…

- Bueno, que tal si vamos al restaurante, yo me estoy muriendo de hambre – sugirió de pronto Luna

- Claro, no eres la única Lu 

Caminaron hacia el restaurante en un silencio muy inhabitual en ellos, al menos años atrás era sumamente raro que mantuvieran un silencio tan pesado; de repente Luna dio un grito que espantó a Harry y  a Herm, los tres voltearon defensivamente al mismo tiempo, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al notar que era sólo una mujer, la reconocieron de inmediato y Luna y Herm se lanzaron contra ella en un gran abrazo, se separaron y Harry le dio otro abrazo pero menos asfixiante que el de sus amigas.

- ¡¡No puedo creer que seas tu Ginny!! – casi gritó Luna

- ¿Que, no soy suficientemente famosa para estar aquí? – respondió la pelirroja bromeando

- Claro que eres famosa peque, ¿quien no conoce a la famosa Ginny Weasley de la revista Corazón de Bruja? – corrigió Herm

- Bueno, dejémonos de eso Herm... y no me llames peque, sabes muy bien que ese apodo nunca me gustó.

- Lo siento, en fin, ¿pasando unas vacaciones?

- Pues si, ya estaba un poco cansada de la revista y de otras cosas…

- Pues únete al grupo Gin todos estamos aquí para descansar de muchas cosas, y para ponernos al tanto de la vida de los demás jejeje – comentó Luna

- Está bien, pero deben de dejar que otras personas entren al grupo entonces

- ¡Lo sabía! – dijo Harry quedamente pero alcanzó a ser escuchado por la mayoría de sus acompañantes

- ¿Qué Harry? – interrogó inmediatamente Herm

- Que te lo diga Gin, ella viene con ellos

- ¿Cómo que con ellos? – preguntó Luna

- ¿Nos viste Harry? – ésta vez era Ginny la que preguntaba

- Si, en la fuente los vi pasar

- ¿De que demonios hablan? – inquirió desesperada Luna

- Tranquila Luna, sólo se trata de mis acompañantes

- ¿Acompañantes? Con razón ya no quieres que te diga peque – comentó Hermione con una sonrisa pícara

- No es nada de eso Herm, vengo con Ron y Draco – dijo Ginny tan roja como su cabello

- ¿En serio? Vaya, que bueno que me decidí a venir por que si no me hubiese perdido de un gran reencuentro… ¿y donde están esos mequetrefes? – dijo Herm buscando a su alrededor

- En la habitación, arreglando algunas cosas, dijeron que me alcanzarían en el restaurante

- Bueno, un lugar típico de encuentro de Ron – comentó Harry

- Si, nosotros también íbamos para allá, ¿nos acompañas? – propuso Luna

- Bueno, al fin y al cabo no importa si estoy en la mesa de enfrente ellos siempre se pierden y me encuentran hasta después, vamos.

            Los cuatro llegaron al restaurante con un hambre tremenda, de inmediato ordenaron y al instante su comida apareció en los platos; disfrutaron de todo tipo de comida, era como en los viejos tiempos en los que no importaba si te atragantabas y terminabas con un tremendo dolor de estómago, lo único que importaba era saciar el hambre que tenían en el momento, incluso las chicas olvidaron muchos de sus modales y por supuesto que mandaron las dietas al diablo; cuando ya estaban por terminar todos levantaron el rostro y se vieron entre sí, en todos apareció una sonrisa que reflejaba entre complicidad y culpabilidad.

- ¡Dios mío! Hace mucho tiempo que no comía así – dijo Herm

- Yo igual, desde el colegio – comentó Ginny

- Si, y como en el colegio no esperamos a todos nuestros amigos – dijo seriamente Luna

- Ron y Draco… me olvidé, bueno, no creo que les moleste que hayamos empezado sin ellos – comentó Harry metiéndose un buen pedazo de pastel de calabaza a la boca

- ¿Empezar? Ya casi terminamos Harry

- No se preocupen, de todas formas ellos ya habían comido sólo era yo la que tenía hambre- dijo Ginny despreocupada.

- Y bueno, ¿en que trabajan esos dos?, por que por lo que oí tu trabajas en la revista Corazón de Bruja – empezó la platica Harry

- De verdad Harry que te desconectaste del mundo desde que entraste al equipo de Quidittch – Harry sólo se sonrojó un poco – bueno… pues en cuanto a Draco... - Pero Ginny no pudo continuar su oración pues alguien la había interrumpido.

- Creo que sería mejor que yo le dijera esa parte ¿no crees Gin? – Draco salió detrás del asiento de Ginny como un niño pequeño, fue tanta la sorpresa que nadie dijo nada hasta que Harry se paró y fue a darle un abrazo a su amigo

- Tanto tiempo Draco, tanto tiempo…

- Ni que lo digas Harry – Ahora Herm y Luna se acercaron y abrazaron al recién llegado

- ¿Y qué, no hay ni un hola para mí? 

- ¡¡RON!! – Luna gritó de repente al ver al nuevo invitado - ¿Cómo estás… - de repente abrió la boca tanto que casi toca el suelo, pasó saliva y lo único que salió de su boca fue -  ¿Qué ES ESO?

            En vez de que todos se sorprendieran de la reacción de Luna pareció que ella había dicho lo que todos estaban pensando, en los brazos de Ron había un pequeño bulto envuelto en una fina manta de color rosa de la que sobresalían lo que parecía ser cabello de un rojo encendido; todos tenían una expresión de sorpresa sin fin, Ron sólo mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y miraba con ternura a lo que obviamente era un bebé.

Y eso es todo, por ahora claro está; siento que sea más corto que el anterior chapter pero no se me ocurría que más poner, espero ver muchos reviews para éste capitulo que no tuvo tanta acción pero bueno, al menos nos quedamos con una duda y los obligo a que tengan la curiosidad de leer el siguiente capitulo.

Bueno, ahora contesto reviews, por lo menos no me voy a tardar mucho jejeje

*Alan: a él lo pongo primero por que fue la primera persona que dejó un review para mi fic en HH Paraíso, muchas gracias.

* Andrea: Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme tu opinión, cuando la leí en mi correo-e me emocioné muchísimo.

* Ady : Al fin alguien que comprende mi gusto por las matemáticas, en verdad que son lindas… en cuanto a lo del grupo, no te culpo por no ser tan participativa, yo debes en cuando participo y casi nunca pongo reviews de otros fics (pero que bien friego con que pongan de los míos) pero bueno, con que me pongas reviews aquí es más que suficiente; en cuanto a lo de las posdatas… tengo una simple explicación a mi posdatamanía, Locura jejejeje siento haber despertado en ti la fiebre de las posdatas pero… ya podemos decir que tenemos algo en común además de que adoramos la pareja H&H.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

Sólo queda recordarles que los invito a que se unan al grupo Yahoo que tiene a una de las parejas más lindas de HP (después de H&H en mi opinión) Ginny y Draco, la dirección es: 

groups.yahoo.com/group/Hate_Idont_thinkso/

         Y con esto me despido, esperando recibir muchísimos reviews o me opongo a continuar… bueno, no tanto pero sí déjenme reviews por fa.

ATT: 

                                      ARIZ


	3. Pequeños detalles

Y tuve más ideas, de pronto me llegó la inspiración y decidí continuar con mi pequeña historia. Y no se preocupen, sí les voy a decir de quien es el bebé.

CAPÍTULO 3: PEQUEÑOS DETALLES.      

-¿Que no sabes lo que es un bebé Luna? – preguntó Ron como si nada pasara

- Claro que lo sé, pero lo que no sé es por que tú tienes uno.

- Bueno, en realidad no es mío… mejor se lo devuelvo a su mamá – y pasó a la pequeña a los brazos de Ginny

- ¡¡¿ GINNY ?!!  - gritaron todos al unísono

- Creo que omitiste un pequeño detalle al contarnos que pasaba con tu vida – dijo Herm sarcásticamente

- Pues si, quería darles la sorpresa… soy mamá

- Vaya… me siento más vieja… ¿y quien es el papá? – preguntó Luna casi como un reflejo

- Pues eso no nos lo ha querido decir – interrumpió Ron viendo la cara de su hermana – dice que salió un tiempo con un muggle y que él se hizo el desentendido, pero sepa Dios quien fue.

- Ahhh, pero bueno ¿Podemos verla?

- Claro que sí, su nombre es Darlene

            Y diciendo esto último pasó a la pequeña Darlene a los brazos de Harry que era el que se encontraba más cerca, Harry sintió un calor maravilloso que no recordaba haber sentido antes, apartó la manta del rostro de la bebé y todos soltaron un tierno ahhhhhhh! Al verla, era bellísima, tan pequeña y frágil que Harry temía romperla.

- Es idéntica a ti Ginny – dijo Herm con una sonrisa llena de ternura

- No le hagas Herm, pero bueno con el tiempo se compondrá ¿no? – contestó Ron mordazmente, inmediatamente recibió un codazo por parte de su hermanita

- Eres cruel amigo, eres cruel – dijo Harry aún embobado con el rostro de la bebé

- ¿Y que van a hacer al rato ustedes tres? - preguntó Draco

- Pues, Luna y yo íbamos a ir a nadar pero no se que hará Harry, él vino aparte

- Yo no tengo planes ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por que nos dijeron que el restaurante es muy relajante por las noches – respondió Draco

- Y queríamos que ustedes nos acompañaran a probarlo y a recordar viejos tiempos – continuó Ron

- Está bien, yo creo que podemos nadar en cualquier otro momento – dijo Luna

- Si, yo también me apunto, ya casi son las siete, ¿no será mejor ir ahora?

- Mejor nos cambiamos y después regresamos – dijo Herm

- Está bien, además tenemos que dejar a Darlene

- ¿La van a dejar sola?

- No, aquí tienen personal que cuida a los niños

- Bueno, en ese caso nos vemos al rato

Todos fueron a sus habitaciones, Harry bajó al instante y entró al restaurante que estaba muy diferente, con esto quiero decir que lucía prácticamente como un bar, un bar con mucha clase en realidad, todo revestido de negro donde una cuantas luces tenues lo hacían parecer más cómodo, Harry se sentó en una de las mesas sorprendiéndose de que fuera el primero en llegar; pasaron cinco minutos y Luna llegó acompañada por Herm, de inmediato localizaron a Harry y se reunieron con él, comenzaron a platicar alegremente cuando llegaron Ginny, Draco y Ron; ahora sí comenzaron a conversar y tratar de ponerse al día con sus vidas pero irremediablemente comenzaron a recordar viejos tiempos.

- Tienes que decirme quien es el padre de Darlene Ginny, después de todo te salvé la vida una vez ¿recuerdas?

- Eso es extorsión amigo, si ni siquiera a su familia se lo ha dicho ¿ como quieres que nos lo diga a nosotros? – contestó Draco

- Pero bueno, después de todo una vez te salvé la vida Harry así que no te debo nada por lo de la cámara

- ¿Salvarle la vida? Pero si sólo le quitaste de las manos el regalo de Fred y George al salir del colegio – corrigió Hermione

- OK, pero con lo despistados que son mis hermanitos le dieron a Harry el regalo que estaban guardando para Draco, tal vez no era mortal pero si peligroso

- Oye, eso nunca lo supe, que tenían para mí, ¿y por que guardaban algo peligroso sólo para mí?

- ¿Pues por que crees? Saliste por un tiempo con su adorada hermanita menor eso es un pecado entre los Weasley's, bueno, sólo si es un Malfoy – contesto acertadamente Luna

- ¿Es eso cierto Ron? – preguntó Harry

- Pues sí, era algo así como para dar por terminado todos esos años de burlas y desprecios, y en realidad Fred y George pensaron que ustedes dos sí tenían futuro, al principio ese iba a ser como la bienvenida a la familia pero después de que rompieron fue como una pequeña venganza

- Pues creo que ellos se tomaron más en serio nuestro noviazgo que nosotros Gin – dijo Draco con un tono humorístico

- Disculpe, podría traernos otra ronda de Firewhisky's – pidió Ron a la mesera

- Ron, ésta es la cuarta ronda que pides, te vas a emborrachar – dijo Hermione en el tono autoritario tan acostumbrado

- Claro que no Herm, y si sí al menos no voy a ser el único

- ¿En verdad quieres que tu hermana se emborrache Ron? Que no te has dado cuenta que es madre

- Ya cállense ustedes dos, arruinan el momento como antes – dijo Harry un poco enojado

- Es cierto, siguen con ese horrible temperamento por lo que veo; ahora que lo mencionas Harry, no tengo ningún recuerdo de Herm y Ron que no sean las peleas… y bueno, cuando estaban besándose por los pasillos que creían vacíos – comentó Luna divertida

-¿Entonces no estaban vacíos? – preguntó Hermione completamente avergonzada.

- Nop, tampoco cuando estabas con Harry, no sé por que pero siempre me los encontraba en algún pasillo muy acarameladitos – ésta vez Harry, Herm y Ron estaban buscando

un agujero en el suelo donde meter la cabeza

- Luna, creo que no debiste mencionar eso – comentó Ginny algo disgustada

- Pero ¿por que?, si todos sabemos que así fue – contestó Luna agregando un líquido verduzco a su bebida

- No te preocupes Luna, creo que al pasar ocho años deberíamos de haber madurado como para hablar de los temas que nos negábamos a afrontar – dijo Hermione seriamente – ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó de inmediato al notar la pequeña botella vaciándose en la copa de su amiga

- ¿Qué? Ah, no es nada, es que últimamente me he sentido un poco mal y con esto lo controlo – dijo Luna nerviosamente, de repente se empezó a escuchar música a su alrededor y muchas personas se levantaron a bailar, en la mesa de Harry y los demás nadie estaba dispuesto a hacerlo hasta que Luna se paró (después de beberse la dichosa copa) y jaló a Harry de la mano obligándolo a que se parara y bailara con ella, los demás siguieron su ejemplo y Draco sacó a Hermione de inmediato al ver que Ron sacaba a su hermanita. Permanecieron callados un momento hasta que la primera pieza se terminó, entonces Luna se acercó a las otras dos parejas y en un rápido movimiento cambió todo, ahora ella estaba con Draco, Harry con Ginny y Hermione con Ron, ésta vez sí comenzaron a hablar mientras bailaban.

- Entonces no pasábamos desapercibidos a la vista de Luna ¿eh Herm?

- Creo que no Ron, como me arrepiento

- ¿De que hayamos salido?

- No, de apresurar las cosas y no pensarlas dos veces, quien sabe que historia sería de haberlo hecho así

- Si, tal vez nosotros también tuviéramos una hija como Ginny – dijo Ron seriamente, Herm se quedó callada y miró hacia el suelo, en eso Luna hizo otro de sus movimientos misteriosos y cambió todo de nuevo, ahora Hermione estaba con Harry, Ginny con Draco y Luna con Ron.

- ¿Por qué estas tan seria Herm? – preguntó Harry preocupado

- Por… lo que pasa es que Ron metió una duda en mi cabeza y… pues me puso a pensar

- Ahh de seguro algo sobre ser su novia – dijo Harry con desgano

- No, bueno, no precisamente pero era algo parecido

- Mira Herm, creo que ahora no tienes por que preocuparte por eso, estamos de vacaciones y debes de disfrutarlas; y créeme que no te lo digo por los celos que siento sino por que quiero que seas feliz.

- Harry yo… - pero no fue capaz de terminar su oración, un grito de ayuda la detuvo, Ron estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos sumamente nervioso y apenas sosteniendo a Luna que estaba inconsciente, de inmediato todos se acercaron y ayudaron a Ron quien pudo subir a Luna a sus brazos y la llevó a la clínica que estaba muy cerca.

Los cinco se encontraban afuera esperando a que algún médico les dijera que es lo que ocurría, pasaron cerca de dos horas hasta que por fin el encargado salió.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra doctor? – preguntó Hermione de inmediato

- No puedo decir nada pero se encuentra estable

- ¿Podemos pasar a verla? – inquirió desesperada Ginny

- Por supuesto, de hecho ella ha pedido que ustedes la acompañen unos momentos

Y diciendo esto los cinco entraron a la clínica con gran incertidumbre pero con grandes esperanzas.

Ahora la parte en que contesto reviews, estoy muy contenta por que ya tengo cinco y en comparación con los otros fics que tengo ya son muchos J

* Aleirba: mi primer review para el capitulo dos, me alegra que te gusten mis pequeñas historias y bueno, por lo que veo hay varios miembros de HH Paraíso por aquí, en fin, creo que si les dejé la duda del bebé jejeje pero bueno, se las quite rápido ¿no? Y no te preocupes por los espoilers, no creo poner espoilers muy reveladores y si se me bota hacerlo pues les aviso.

*Jessi Weasley: A ver, con el pasar de los capítulos sabrás si me matas, si me dejas pelona o si no me haces nada por que lo de la oreja ya quedó descartado jejeje  un review muy gracioso y amenazante a la vez jajaja muchas gracias por dejarlo, espero que sigas leyendo la historia para saber cual es mi futuro ji

*Ady: Y reitero, dejé una gran duda con lo del bebé jajaja pero bueno, no podía ser de Ron por que si no, no habría emoción en el fic. Con que pasante de Química he? Yo iba a estudiar eso pero ahora me fui por otro lado, y repito, suerte con esa tesis; y bueno, recibí la respuesta de tu mail hace unos cuantos minutos pero de todos modos, no había problema con tus lindos reviews me siento muy bien.

Me olvidaba… gracias por el tip del plátano, ya no tendré más calambres.

*Y una pequeña mención para Alan, gracias por leer mis otros fics, me alegra que te hayan gustado.

En fin, eso es todo y bueno, ésta vez no los dejo con la duda pero si con una pequeña preocupación por Luna.

ATT.

                                   ARIZ


	4. Un futuro incierto

Estoy muy contenta de que les esté gustando mi Fic, creo que para ser el primero por capítulos no salió tan mal, en fin, le sigo y creo que aclararé unas cuantas dudas.

CAPITULO 4: UN FUTURO INCIERTO.

Al estar dentro del cuarto de Luna notaron que el simple hecho de verla acostada en una de esas camas era deprimente, no es que estuvieran en malas condiciones ni nada por el estilo pero, era horrible estar en una clínica en las vacaciones y sobre todo si eras la única persona ahí; eso era lo preocupante, la mayoría de las personas que entraban en la clínica salían de inmediato pues sólo se trataban de pequeños accidentes que en menos de diez minutos podían ser curados, ¿Por qué Luna seguía ahí? Debía de tener algo grave para esperar dos horas para visitarla.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Lu? – preguntó Hermione en un susurro

- Bien Herm, muy bien ¿Por qué la cara larga?

- ¿Cómo que por que? Nos pegaste un susto enorme – dijo Ginny

- Si Lu, además como que estas un poco pesadita y a mi me tocó cargarte – dijo Ron en un tono humorístico el cual no fue muy bien apreciado por los demás excepto Luna

- Jejeje Ron… tan gracioso como siempre, creo que si me quieren después de todo ¿no?

- Ni se te ocurra decir que lo dudabas – comentó Harry

- Nop, nunca lo dude pero… es que últimamente me he estado preguntando muchas cosas, he estado recordando los días del colegio y muchas cosas han pasado por mi mente.

- ¿Estás bien Luna? Tú nunca fuiste así, me refiero a que nunca te preocupaste por el pasado o por lo que te hacían los demás, siempre veías hacia el futuro – dijo Ginny un poco preocupada.

- Lo sé, pero ésta vez dudo que haya un futuro

- Estás loca Lu, claro que hay un futuro, eres demasiado joven como para pensar en eso – interrumpió Draco

- Pues, creo que si hablan con el doctor él no opinará lo mismo

- ¿De, de que hablas? – dijo Hermione quien fue la única que pudo emitir sonido alguno de la impresión que las palabras de Luna causaron

- Miren tengo que decirles algo, me sorprendió mucho que nos encontráramos todos éste día aquí, me pareció una gran coincidencia pero después de todo "no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable" (N/A: Frase robada de Sakura Card Captor jejeje), quiero decir, si no nos habíamos visto en tantos años ¿Por qué éste día estamos aquí los seis?, no digo que todo lo que pasa en este mundo es por mi, pero creo que esto significa que tengo que despedirme, creo que ya no seguiré más tiempo aquí y creo que el destino me dio un hermoso regalo de despedida… el poder decirle adiós a las personas que más quiero.

- Deja de hablar así Luna, ya dijo Draco que eres muy joven para pensar en la muerte – dijo Ginny con desesperación y lágrimas en los ojos

- No llores Ginny – continuó Luna tranquilamente – no estoy diciendo esto sólo por que sí, tengo la razón, miren, ¿recuerdan que les dije que mi madre murió en un accidente cuando estaba haciendo ciertos experimentos? – todos asintieron con la cabeza – pues resulta que esa vez yo estaba cerca, nunca les comenté que yo también estuve a punto de morir por lo mismo

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver Lu? – preguntó Herm con un hilo de voz

- Pues que aunque pensaron que estaba perfectamente bien después de restablecerme ese hecho tuvo efectos secundarios, efectos que hasta ahora han comenzado a mostrarse, efectos que hasta ahora ningún médico ha podido contrarrestar.

- Pero no puede ser Luna, debe de haber algo que te haga estar completamente bien – dijo rápidamente Ron

- Lo hay Ron pero… al pasar tanto tiempo desde el accidente es casi imposible que surta algún efecto en mí, creo que es casi seguro que… que muera pronto.

La última oración dejó en todos una expresión vacía y a la vez llena de temor y tristeza, después de las explicaciones de Luna era obvio que tendría que mencionar la muerte pero aún así era horrible escuchar a Luna anunciar su propia muerte y seguir con un semblante lleno de tranquilidad, Hermione desató el llanto que desde momentos antes contenía, apoyándose en el pecho de su hermano Ginny imitó a su amiga, Draco sólo volteó la vista a la ventana aguantando el seguir a los demás, Ron abrazaba a su pequeña hermana derramando lágrimas silenciosas y Harry… Harry no sabía como reaccionar, él sólo sentía una terrible sensación que se le hacía conocida, la muerte siempre lo había acechado, directa o indirectamente siempre había marcado su vida.

            Por petición de Luna todos salieron de la habitación, excepto Ginny quien después de varios minutos llorando al fin pudo entablar una conversación con su amiga.

- Te vez muy fea así Gin – dijo Luna tratando de animar a la pelirroja

- Luna, ¿no entiendes lo que estoy sintiendo ahora? hace unos instantes estaba tan contenta, tranquila y despreocupada y de un momento a otro tengo que lidiar con la posible muerte de una de mis mejores amigas… ¡no es justo! – bajó la cabeza a la cama de Luna y comenzó a llorar de nuevo sobre las sábanas.

- Ginny, siento mucho que se enteraran de ésta forma pero… hasta éste día he aceptado que ya no tengo futuro, hasta hoy decidí que debo de resignarme y aceptar que ya no los veré más, y si yo, que soy la que va a morir ya lo he aceptado, te ruego que tu también lo hagas y me ayudes a que éstos últimos días que tengo sean los más felices. – Ginny levantó el rostro, miró a los ojos de Luna y secando lentamente sus ojos asintió con una leve sonrisa.

- Luna, sólo quiero decirte que has sido una persona muy importante en mi vida y que siempre estarás en mi corazón… pase lo que pase

- Gracias Gin, sabes que yo siento lo mismo- se detuvo un momento y tomó aire – quiero que me respondas una pregunta

- Por supuesto

- ¿Quién es el padre de Darlene? – al escuchar ésta pregunta Ginny palideció aún más de lo que ya estaba, cerró los ojos y con un amargo gesto respondió

- ¿No me crees que fue un muggle cualquiera?

- Se que tú jamás te entregarías a un hombre cualquiera – respondió tranquilamente

- Aún me conoces Luna… después de tantos años aún me conoces – al abrir los ojos observó a su amiga en la cama y decidió que era casi una obligación decirle la verdad – y tienes toda la razón, jamás me entregaría a un hombre que no fuera especial para mí, y el padre de Darlene es el hombre más especial que he conocido… y también el único que en verdad he amado

- Y su nombre es… - comenzó Luna un poco impaciente

- Draco Malfoy – el nombre resonó por toda la habitación, después de un momento de silencio Ginny continuó hablando un poco asombrada - ¿Qué no tienes que decir nada Lu?

- ¿Y que quieres que diga?

- Pues… ¿no te sorprende que sea de él?

- Nop, en realidad lo sospechaba pero no sabía si tenía fundamentos, creo que después de todo mi instinto no me falló

- ¿Y por que lo sospechabas en primer lugar?

- Por que yo sé que nunca dejaste de amar a Draco, aún cuando terminaron mal en el colegio yo sabía que siempre te arrepentías de haber detenido ese noviazgo

- Creo que me conoces mejor de lo que imaginaba… - dijo Ginny pensativa

- Pero aunque te conozca muy bien, no entiendo ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

- No lo sé Luna, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que me dijera que no me amaba lo suficiente o que no aceptara que sería padre

- Entiendo que al descubrirlo no se lo dijeras pero… tu hija ya va a cumplir un año, Draco tiene derecho a saberlo

- ¿Crees que no lo sé Luna?

- Pues no se nota que te esfuerces en decírselo

- Es que no puedo, no puedo… - y de nuevo comenzó a llorar, pero esta vez en el regazo de Luna

- ¿Sabes por que pedí que te quedaras Ginny? – la chica sólo negó con la cabeza – por que quiero que me prometas algo, quiero que le digas a Draco que es padre y bueno… si quieres que entre en tu vida como algo más es tu decisión.

- No Luna, por favor… yo no podré… después de tanto tiempo

- No te preocupes Gin, no te digo que lo hagas de inmediato, esto es algo así como… como mi último deseo.

Y la hora de las contestaciones de los reviews ha llegado, jejeje ya tengo diez por aquí, estoy súper contenta, muchas gracias.

Damaris: Gracias por escribirme, y sip, ya noté que somos más en el grupo, estoy muy contenta por que ya somos cinco, en fin, en cuanto a lo del bebé, vas a ver chamaca, me arruinaste la sorpresa, aunque si tú y Ady ya lo sospechaban no iba a ser tanta sorpresa ¿cierto?

Aleirba: ¿Verdad que si es tierno eso del bebé? Lo que pasa es que mi hermano lo leyó por "accidente" y me dijo que estaba súper cursi (hijo de su madre) pero con que le guste a mis "lectores" es más que suficiente.

Mirlaure: Muchas gracias por el review, corto pero efectivo jejeje 

Ady: ¡¡¡PILLINA!!!  Jejeje a ver si así me va cuando entre a la facultad jajaja  con razón te gustan las matemáticas; y repito: van a ver!!! Adivinaron justo lo que iba a pasar, no es justo, yo quería que todos se quedaran de a seis pero bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Y en cuanto a lo de los medios de cultivo que estabas haciendo al escribirme éste lindo review… que se me hace que dejaste tu tarea por que la tripa te rugía jajajaja Siempre es un honor recibir un review de ti Ady, la seguidora #1 de éste Fic

Lissy: Al fin te apareces mujer!!! Jejeje gracias por darte una vuelta por aquí, espero que te guste el fic y no te preocupes, no es tan importante haber leído el quinto libro, sólo puse lo de los espoilers por que metí a Luna pero no hay cosas que sean muy reveladoras, en fin, espero que termines de leer mi pequeña historia y que continúes las tuyas por que ya estoy picada jejeje
    
    * Alan: Muchas gracias por lo que pones, de verdad que aprecio que te tomes la molestia de mandarme un review en el grupo, y bueno, con lectores como los que tengo te aseguro que continuaré mi fic, Gracias.
    
    Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora, quiero decirles que tal vez se acabe pronto el fic por que ya no se que más poner (se aceptan ideas) y también decirles que tal vez me tarde más en subir otro capitulo por que acabé éste capitulo un día antes de entrar a la escuela de nuevo después de unas largas vacaciones buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?...  pero bueno, tal vez me de tiempo y le sigo más rápido, no sé. Por cierto, todavía no sé si sí se muere Luna o si la salvo milagrosamente, me lo voy a pensar y ver que me dicen ustedes en sus lindos reviews; bueno, ahora si, Aloha!!!!!
    
    ATT.
    
                                                     ARIZ


	5. Almost

Y bueno, después de siglos he regresado con un nuevo capitulo de esta linda y emocionante historia ((¬_¬))U en fin, lamento la tardanza pero tenía un bloqueo mental que la verdad no me ayudó para nada en mi examen de mate snif snif snif aún cuando no salga nada bien (que estoy segura que así será) me seguirán gustando, si, seré masoquista pero bueno, ¿que se le va a hacer?  
  
En fin, sin más preámbulos los dejo con el quinto capitulo:  
  
CAPÍTULO CINCO: ALMOST  
Las últimas palabras de Luna dejaron a Ginny tan fría como si se hubiese sumergido en el gran lago en pleno invierno; su amiga le dedicó una sonrisa de comprensión que la hizo regresar a la realidad pero sin poder decir ni una sola palabra, la situación permaneció de esta manera hasta que Ginny asimiló bien las palabras de Luna y estaba dispuesta a reclamarle pero ésta última, como leyendo su mente, no dejó que sonido alguna saliera de la boca de la pelirroja:  
  
- Mira Gin, es casi imposible que salga con vida de esto, ya lo había dicho; y como yo ya lo he aceptado quiero dejar algo que cuando me vaya y los vea desde algún lugar lejano me haga muy feliz, quiero verlos a todos ustedes con la persona a la que aman y con una vida completa y sin ningún rencor o mentira en el corazón... y para que sea así, por tu parte, lo único que tienes que hacer es decirle a Draco la verdad y lo que le has ocultado este tiempo; prométeme que se lo dirás, prométeme que se lo dirás cuando todo pase este martes  
  
- ¿Este martes, que pasará este martes? - preguntó la joven de rostro pecoso con la preocupación que desde hace dos horas la acompañaba  
  
- Aún no lo sé, pero será algo importante que definirá si sobrevivo o si no lo hago, no lo se explicar muy bien, será mejor que hables con el médico  
  
- Está bien Lu, lo haré... ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?  
  
- Me vendría bien alguna compañía pero... quisiera hablar con Draco primero  
  
- ¿Estas segura? - inquirió con nerviosismo la pequeña Weasley  
  
- Si, y no te preocupes, nunca le diría nada de tu bebé sin tu permiso  
  
- Lo sé Luna, lo sé - inconscientemente dio un suspiro de alivio  
  
- Gracias - dijo Luna sonriendo, Ginny sólo asintió con la cabeza y salió de inmediato.  
  
Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí se recargó en la misma, cerró los ojos y reprimió las lágrimas que se disponían a salir desesperadamente, trató de calmarse y se dirigió a la sala en la que los demás deberían de estar esperando, alo llegar sólo se encontraba Draco ahí.  
  
- ¿Donde están todos?  
  
- Fueron con el doctor, yo me quedé por si salías para que no te preocuparas  
  
- Ah - fue lo único que ella respondió  
  
- ¿Que te dijo Luna? - preguntó segundos después el apuesto rubio  
  
- mmm, nada, nada relevante, necesito hablar con el médico  
  
- No creo que puedas, no se a donde fueron sólo se que hablarán de la situación de Luna  
  
- Pero necesito hablar con él  
  
- Tendrás que esperar Gin, te repito que  
  
- No me importa, tengo que hablar con él  
  
- Gin, ahora estás un poco alterada, será mejor que te tranquilices y  
  
- No estoy alterada, sólo tengo que hablar con el médico y... y - a estas alturas la voz de Ginny se había elevado demasiado pero al terminar la última palabra se entrecortó y no pudo seguir hablando, las lágrimas contenidas en los tiernos ojos de la Weasley menor no aguantaron más y fluyeron como ríos desbocados; Draco se acercó de inmediato al ver la desesperación y el dolor del llanto de la joven mujer y la rodeó con sus brazos, ella dejó salir todo lo que tenía adentro al sentirse tan cómoda con esta persona; después de serios momentos de permanecer así se separó un poco y regularizando su respiración subió la vista a los ojos semi- plateados que la reconfortaron.  
  
Fue entonces cuando recordó aquellos tiempos en el que Draco se había vuelto su mundo y su vida, en el colegio cuando a escondidas besaba y amaba a una persona que nadie consideraría buena para ella, tiempos que jamás volverían por más que ella lo deseara.  
  
Saliendo de ese mar de recuerdos volvió a la realidad y al verse en los brazos de Malfoy se separó lentamente, Draco la soltó poco a poco sin dejar de verla a los ojos en ningún momento, sin pensarlo y casi como un reflejo sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse un poco más, el aire se hacía cada vez más denso y entrecortaba la respiración de los dos jóvenes, se hizo un silencio indescriptible y justo cuando se iban a fundir en un beso Ginny se apartó súbitamente; Draco parpadeó desconcertado pero no dijo nada, no sabía por que había intentado besar a Ginny, lo de ellos ya había terminado hace mucho tiempo. Ginny mantenía una mirada baja sin atreverse a mirar al padre de su hija, dudando un poco habló:  
  
- Luna quiere verte - y tan pronto dijo estas rápidas palabras salió corriendo con la vaga excusa de buscar al doctor, Draco no la detuvo pues estaba un tanto confundido y decidió entrar al cuarto de su amiga.  
  
- Hola - saludó Luna muy sonriente  
  
- Hola, ¿como estás?  
  
- Muy bien ¿y tu?  
  
- Bien, sólo un poco confundido  
  
- ¿Encontraste a Ginny afuera?  
  
- Si  
  
- ¿Te dijo algo importante? - preguntó la rubia para saber si Draco sabía el pequeño secreto de Ginny  
  
- No. en realidad no dijo mucho - el joven Malfoy aún estaba tratando de entender lo que había pasado hace sólo unos segundos  
  
- ¿Entonces por que esa cara y esa confusión?  
  
- Es que. pues estuvimos a punto de besarnos - concluyó  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Pues si, estaba llorando, la abracé y al tratar de separarnos quedamos a un centímetro de besarnos, ella se separó de repente y salió casi corriendo  
  
- ¿Y cual se supone que es tu confusión?  
  
- ¿Cómo que cual? Se supone que ya no la amo, por eso terminamos hace tanto pero no entiendo por que nos pasó esto  
  
- ¿Estas seguro que ya no la amas?  
  
- Si. bueno, no tanto. es sólo que, pues no lo sé, cuando regresó hace tiempo de un largo viaje y regresó con esa niña pensé que ella no era para mi, y no había sentido algo como lo que ahora sentí, ni siquiera se lo que sentí pero esa confianza que tenía de ser sólo su amigo ha desaparecido  
  
- Entonces la sigues amando - Draco se inquietó como si las palabras de Luna formaran una idea que no había imaginado - yo creo que deberías de calmarte y pensar bien lo que sientes, tendrás una respuesta y estoy segura que sea la que sea será la correcta.  
  
- Gracias, creo que lo haré pero. no se que pensará Ginny  
  
- Ahora no importa demasiado, lo que importa es que tú sepas lo que quieres y lo digas  
  
- Si, gracias Lu. eres mi psicóloga personal jejeje  
  
- Para eso están las amigas  
  
- Si, aún no entiendo por que nunca llegamos a tener lazos como Harry y Ron, o tú con Ginny, o yo con Ron.  
  
- Ja ¿Quién iba a pensar que el gran Draco Malfoy se iba a hacer el mejor amigo de Ronald Weasley? De verdad que la vida da vueltas muy drásticas  
  
- Ni que lo digas, jamás pensé que tendría que verte de esta manera - Seré honesta contigo Draco, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar este martes  
  
- ¿Y que pasará?  
  
- Es algo así como una cirugía, es muy peligrosa pero si salgo bien es seguro que me salve  
  
- Entonces si hay una posibilidad de que sigas con nosotros  
  
- Si, pero no creo que lo logre, es demasiado riesgosa  
  
- Vas a ver que lo harás, eres más necia que nadie y de seguro que tu necedad d4 vivir le gana a esa cirugía  
  
- Jejeje pero quiero pedirte un favor  
  
- Claro, ¿que deseas?  
  
- Si no salgo bien, prométeme que le dirás a Ginny todo lo que sientes, absolutamente todo, aunque sólo sea que te duele la panza quiero que si decides que no está dentro de tu corazón como una persona a quien amar que la consideres como una amiga, como la mejor amiga que pudieras tener por que ella necesita a una persona así.  
  
- Está bien Lu, se que si te digo que es seguro que vas a salir bien me vas a decir que no es algo completamente seguro y la verdad prefiero no pelear, cumpliré tu deseo y tu estarás ahí para verlo.  
  
- Siempre llevándome la contra señor Malfoy  
  
- No siempre, sólo el 99.999999999% de las veces pero nada más. te quiero Luna, no te des por vencida  
  
- Nunca Draco, nunca - las sonrisas se borraron de los rostros de ambos y dieron paso a un amistoso abrazo  
  
- Ya, como que ya nos pusimos demasiado cursis ¿no crees?  
  
- Creo que si Draco, mejor salte del cuarto o me voy a poner a llorar, y todo va a ser por tu culpa  
  
- Dios mío, tan enojona como siempre  
  
- Pues sí, así soy yo. no, en serio me gustaría que fueras a tu cuarto a descansar, por favor diles a los demás que estoy bien y que si quieren visitarme mañana tiene que traer un enorme pastel de chocolate para mi solita jejeje  
  
- Tragona. está bien, pero no creo que pueda ver a Ginny a los ojos  
  
- Claro que si niñito tonto, en cuanto oiga las palabras pastel y chocolate juntas te aseguro que todo se le olvida jajaja  
  
- Dios mío. en fin Lu, buenas noches  
  
- Buenas noches Draco  
  
El joven rubio salió del cuarto y fue directo al suyo, al ver a Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny en el otro extremo del pasillo apresuró en paso y dio el mensaje de Luna, no sin poder ignorar los rostros de tristeza que todos portaban, prefirió no preguntar y se unió a ellos para llegar a su cuarto, primero dejaron a Ginny e inmediatamente a Ron y Draco, Hermione y Harry siguieron caminando un rato juntos hasta que el cuarto de Herm se presentó, Herm entró y fue despareciendo tras la puerta después de dar las buenas noches al ojiverde; Harry estaba sólo, como tantas veces se había sentido en el pasado; caminó pesadamente a su habitación y al entrar se tiró en la cama, las noticias sobre Luna no eran nada alentadoras, aunque ahora había una esperanza no era muy segura; manteniendo pensamientos sobre la gente que había perdido durante su vida se quedó dormido esperando por el día de mañana.  
  
Ehhhh, al fin terminé el 5° capitulo, no es la gran cosa pero bueno, de algo a nada. en fin, es hora de contestar mis lindos reviews:  
  
ADY: Mi querida amiga Ady, ¿que te puedo decir? Gracias por esperar jejeje , por el momento mantendré en secreto si Luna se salva o no. es que ni lo he decidido jejeje, en fin, ya pasó lo de tu cartel obviamente pero espero que te haya ido bien, y bueno, repito lo que alguna vez dije ¡Que así me vaya en la licenciatura! ((n_n)) y muchas gracias por leer mi otro fic.  
  
AZKABAN: Gracias por las porras, y bueno, en cuanto a lo de Harry y Ginny. odio esa pareja, es una fobia indescriptible que desde que leí los libros tengo, nunca haría un fic H&G, todavía aguanto un Hermione y Ron pero el H/G me enferma jejeje en fin, aquí estoy continuando después de tanto tiempo.  
  
DAMARIS: jejeje como le dije a Ady, hasta el último lo sabrán, estoy en un dilema con esa mujer en fin, muchas gracias y espero que sea verdad eso de que me supero con cada capitulo, en verdad espero que sea así jejeje  
  
REI NOHARA: Muchas gracias mujer, espero leer pronto a mi querido Will en tu linda historia y gracias por lo que dices, me sonrojo jejeje y de los reviews agradezco a todos y a todas por esto, de verdad que alzan el ánimo.  
  
ALAN: Jejejeje de nuevo lo de Luna, en fin, gracias por dejar review en el grupo, me levanta muchísimo el ánimo, y aunque me tardé los años en seguirle al fin está el quinto Cáp. por cierto, espero que los y las del grupo participen en el concurso de fanart que organizó nuestra linda moderadora Ady.  
  
Y eso es todo por ahora, la verdad no creo actualizar muy pronto por que tengo muchas cosas por leer, imagínense un libro por semana para literatura, uno al mes para Historia de las culturas, uno por periodo para filosofía y derecho y un montón de copias para las otras clases. me va a dar una crisis nerviosa (Ady, acepto encantada tu propuesta de ayudarme, cualquier cosa me ayudaría en este momento) en fin, espero ver muchos reviews y que me tengan mucha paciencia.  
  
ATT:  
  
((n_n)) ARIZ ((n_n)) 


	6. Tregua

Han pasado años, la vida a cambiado y yo he envejecido… aún así seguí con esta historia que ame cuando nació y que por lo mismo he decidido terminar, no dejar las cosas a medias. Ya he cumplido esta promesa con mi otro fic "Special Night" y fui feliz al saber que no escribo para la nada y que mis pensamientos plasmados en historias les son agradables a algunas personas… lean y nos vemos abajo.

**Capítulo 6: Tregua.**

Al día siguiente Harry despertó muy temprano, en realidad era muy difícil saber si había dormido algo pues, aunque sus sábanas estaban en un desorden descomunal, su rostro reflejaba un cansancio y una preocupación que de haber dormido, se verían atenuados; se levantó lentamente y comenzó a vestirse con gran pesadez, el desgano que sus movimientos reflejaban era sólo una consecuencia de la situación en que la pobre Luna se encontraba.

Terminó de vestirse y salió de su habitación creyendo que sería el único a esas horas de la madrugada, al cerrar la puerta tras él notó una sombra a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, la sombra se movió al sentir su presencia, se acercó a él y distinguió a un pecoso y pelirrojo hombre quien fuera alguna vez su mejor amigo, sonrió levemente, tal vez un poco incómodo; Ron lo imitó del todo, incluyendo la ligera incomodidad.

Después de unos minutos de permanecer estáticos caminaron a una misma dirección sin dirigirse palabra alguna, no necesitaban de tales, puesto que la amistad que los había unido tantos años en el pasado de una forma u otra aún seguía vigente, el uno al otro se conocían tan a fondo que las palabras sobraban en algunos momentos.

Después de recorrer el pasillo durante largo tiempo, llegaron a la fuente de mágicas complexiones que seguía rociando todo su rededor, a la orilla de la misma tomaron asiento, un poco alejados, el silencio continuó su reinado hasta que Ron se atrevió a articular unas cuantas palabras:

- ¿Qué harás Harry? – el aludido se sobresaltó un poco ya que se había acostumbrado al frío silencio, tardó un poco en asimilar las palabras del pelirrojo, pero al poner toda su atención a estas siguió sin encontrarle un sentido definido.

- No lo comprendo bien Ron, ¿a qué te refieres?

- Pues… a todo ¿qué harás?

- Si te refieres a Luna… - pero las palabras no lograron seguir su curso

- Sí, a Luna… a ella – interrumpió exaltado – a todo lo que le sucede y a todo lo que nos sucede

- Mejor dicho, a todo lo que nos sucedió – respondió con enfado temiendo llegar a la conversación que tanto había desechado de su mente durante todos esos años

- No Harry, lo que nos sucede en este preciso instante y de lo que estás consiente

- Ron, ¿qué sentido tiene tocar este tema? ¿no hay cosas más apremiantes?

- ¡Por Luna no podemos hacer nada Harry, ¿Acaso eres medimago, tienes la solución en tus manos, llegarás a salvar la situación y quedar como San Potter? - para este momento se había levantado de su asiento y los gritos formaban un eco que se dispersaba en la cálida y sofocante atmósfera

- Vaya Ronald, hasta que llegamos al meollo del asunto; aún después de tantos años guardas rencor por toda la atención que acaparaba, ¡En verdad que eres estúpido!- el tono de su voz era bajo y melancólico

- Di lo que se te pegue en gana… no, espera, no digas lo que se te pegue en gana, no hagas lo que yo, no hables sin pensar – al hablar su manos pasaba por su rostro posándose en sus ojos como si privándose de la vista por segundos pudiera calmar su sentir - lamento hablarte así, pero me enfurece que te niegues a hablar de esto

- Ron… no sé que decirte, he hecho muchas cosas durante mi vida después de Hogwarts pero al mismo tiempo no he hecho nada, he recordado lo que vivimos y sentimos, hasta el más pequeño detalle

- ¿Por qué nos aislaste Harry, tú nos consideraste familia durante esos siete años y nosotros te consideramos de la misma forma – ya se encontraba sentado al lado de Harry, totalmente calmado

- No sólo en ese momento Ron, siempre los he considerado mi familia y por eso el huir de ustedes ha sido tan doloroso

- Entonces ¿por qué Harry?

- Porque no quería odiar a nadie Ron, sabes lo que siento por ella, sé lo que tú sientes por ella, creí que si me alejaba no tendría que haber un final dramático

- Vaya, seremos muy diferentes pero a veces pensamos igual. Yo también me alejé pensando en el mejor desenlace de las cosas

- Creo que ambos somos unos idiotas – una sonrisa culposa cruzó sus rostros – Hermione fue quien debió de sufrir más, de tener dos encimosos amigos pasó a tener ninguno

- Me alegra que haya encontrado a Luna, aunque está loca es una persona genial

- Basta Ron, que ella espere bromas de tu parte para calmar el ambiente no significa que debas hacerlas siempre

- Lo sé Harry, pero bien sabes que es un mecanismo de defensa ante situaciones adversas

- Si, uno que sólo tú sabes sobrellevar, yo no soy tan fuerte

- Si clasificas como fortaleza el hecho de evadir los problemas, ¡soy tu hombre! ¿qué te parece una tregua?

- Me parece perfecto Ron, ahora sólo hay que pensar en Luna y en como animarla para que no esté tan pesimista y llegue el martes con esperanzas

- Si, esa mujer no nos quiere preocupar, mostrándose tan calmada y graciosa como antes, se ocupa de nosotros sin pensar en ella misma… necesita desahogarse y mostrarse como es

- Eso sería lo más sano, vaya Ron, bajo esa apariencia de hombre insensible guardas a un gran observador

- Conozco a Luna, aunque no tanto como a ustedes, pero sé que necesita hablar con la verdad

- Vamos con ella, aunque no podamos verla podemos esperar afuera

Y diciendo esto, los dos hombres se levantaron de sus asientos, caminaron ligeramente, lado a lado, con un mismo destino, tan diferentes pero tan tristemente unidos, no sólo amaban a la misma persona sino que tal vez perderían a una amiga pronto. La noche aún no terminaba pero no sólo para Harry y Ron pareció eterna, en un hermoso cuarto lleno de lujosas maravillas una joven madre yacía en su cama pensando, Ginny tenía junto a ella a su hermosa hija, su cuna estaba cerca pero había preferido abrazarla y vigilar su sueño.

- Eres tan frágil, tan pequeña y hermosa; dicen que te pareces a tu madre pero eso es porque no quieren darse cuenta de quien es tu padre, eres idéntica a él, tus ojos son tan hermosos y extraños como los de Draco, pueden mostrar una frialdad terrible a quien no aprecian, pero aquellos que llegan a ser amados ven un brillo sin igual; bueno, tal vez sólo yo haya visto ese brillo en mi afán de idealizarlo como el hombre de mi vida… pero te puedo decir algo mi amor, él te conocerá como lo que eres, su hija.

El abrazo maternal de Ginny había perdurado por casi toda la noche, la pequeña dormía tan placidamente gracias a la inocencia que la tierna infancia le proporcionaba, aquella dulce ignorancia que su madre anhelaba por momentos, momentos en los que la situación se agravaba tanto que recurría a su verdadero apoyo incondicional y se perdía en el gran calor que el pequeño cuerpo le infundía.

- Yo te esperaba con el corazón, sin importar lo que me sucedía en el momento o lo que la gente pudiera pensar… te amé aún antes de conocerte y ser madre ha sido lo más hermoso que me ha sucedido, tú eres mi mayor orgullo Darli, la creación más perfecta que mis ojos pudieran ver; te necesito tanto como tu me necesitas a mi - las palabras se arremolinaban en la garganta de la mujer, eran un trago duro que pasar - pero aún así no soy feliz, sigo amando a ese maravilloso hombre que está a mi lado, pero no conmigo… perdóname por ser tan egoísta amor, pero si Draco ya no siente algo por mí, no creo ser capaz de quedarme junto a él siendo sólo su amiga

Lágrimas silenciosas recorrían el rostro de Ginny, sus brazos aferraban a ella la pequeña vida de su hija y los temblores que el llanto contenido provocaba despertaron a la niña, lanzó un quejido que se escuchó en toda la habitación y se apagó sólo con un beso de su madre y una dulce canción de cuna.

Apenas eran las siete de la mañana y afuera del hospital no había tranquilidad, cinco personas con la preocupación en el rostro y una pequeña dormida en brazos de su madre aguardaban la salida del médico, esperanzados en ver a su amiga; después de una espera criminal apareció el hombre, parecía sofocado dentro de esa bata blanca pero en realidad ese era el sentimiento de todos, estaban abrumados por la posibilidad de perder la vida de alguien tan importante para ellos.

- ¿Trajeron el pastel de chocolate? - preguntó con una ligera sonrisa que sólo fue respondida con gestos de desaprobación

- Lo siento doctor, pero si usted quiere un pedazo tendrá que salvar a Luna a como de lugar – contestó Ron

- Lo lamento, Luna es una paciente que ha logrado propagar en todos un buen humor, la apreciamos mucho y apenas la conocemos; no sé como ustedes, que desde la infancia conocen su valor, se sienten en este momento

- Gracias, con eso nos asegura que no escatimará en esfuerzos por salvar su vida – Ginny apremió al hombre con una palmada en el hombro y una sonrisa

- Por supuesto que sí, por cierto, ¿no quiere que alguien se encargue de la niña en estos momentos?

- No se preocupe hombre, para mimarla y cuidarla, aparte de su hermosa madre, estamos su tío y yo – respondió Draco haciendo muecas graciosas a la niña quien con tremendas carcajadas exigía ir a los brazos del rubio

Ginny permitió a regañadientes que Draco cargara a su hija, era duro ver la felicidad del hombre con la niña y pensar en la reacción que tendría al saber la verdad, ¿la querría tanto como ahora y jugaría con ella amándola, o no la aceptaría como su hija y se alejaría de ambas?; Ginny sabía la clase de persona que era Draco, un hombre altivo pero amoroso, aún así su reacción con el tema era todo un misterio, esa era la razón de su silencio, no a diario uno descubre que es padre.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al notar que su mirada se había detenido demasiado en Draco, sacudió la cabeza y recordó la razón de su presencia en el lugar.

- Lo ve, no creo que necesitemos de algo así, felizmente tengo una niñera en cada una de estas personas, ¿cree que podríamos ver a Luna ahora?

- Mmm no sé si sea buena idea, aún está durmiendo, vayan a desayunar y en cuanto despierte yo mando por ustedes – prometió el médico

- Si descubro que ella despertó y no mandó por nosotros será excluido de mi círculo de amistades doctorcito – determinó Ron señalando el rostro del médico

- Mejor cállate Ron, nos vemos doc, gracias – y Harry se llevó a Ron por el brazo, quien no apartó la mirada del médico y entrecerró los ojos denotando amenaza

Aunque nadie tenía un excelente humor el desayuno fue delicioso, la que más lo gozó fue la pequeña Darlene pues pasó de brazos en brazos recibiendo sonrisas y ridículas caras, hasta que su madre la alimentó y cayó dormida, aún era tan pequeña.

- ¿Puedo cargarla Gin? Te juro que no la despierto

- Está bien Draco, cuidado con la cabeza – y con la delicadeza innata de una madre pasó a la infante a manos de su padre, se quedó a su lado

- Serían una familia tan bella – susurró Ron a Harry y Hermione con una sonrisa boba, ellos asintieron y trataron de no hacer nada que rompiera la escena frente a ellos

Una mujer de blancos cabellos se acercó a ellos, dijo unas cuantas palabras y se alejó; el único que se levantó y salió de la habitación a toda prisa fue Harry, los demás lo siguieron con la mirada, Draco y Ginny sabían lo que Luna querría con Harry, Ron y Hermione sólo lo suponían pensando en que les diría cuando fuera su turno.

Espero hayan disfrutado de esto tanto como yo al escribirlo… no, espero que lo hayan disfrutado al menos un poco más porque casi muero para continuar con esto, ya va para tres años cuando publiqué la historia y eso me traumó; además la escuela ha estado medio hostil y no tuve como que mucho tiempo libre… en fin, ando medio dopada hoy sábado, después de una escapada de la geometría y el diseño, los programas de potochop y el ilustrador, mis propios pensamientos y la vocecilla del niño rata (mi hermanito).

De una vez aviso… tal vez sí me llegue a tardar algo en actualizar, pero al menos no será un año jejeje

ATT:

ARI-ZETA

Posdata: Dejen reviews en el nombre de Dios y todo lo sagrado… o en el nombre de lo que se les dé la gana pero no me abandonen aquí, ¡¡¡¡sola conmigo!


	7. Un bello día

**Mueno... de regreso con este séptimo capitulin y feliz de que dejaron reviews... muy feliz de hecho jejeje ando hacienod tarea para variar y no hay mucho en la mente (de todas formas no creo que les sea de gran interés saber que hay en mi mente ja) así que los dejaré con la historia y esperaré con incontenibles ansias sus reviews.**

**_Capítulo 7: Un bello día._**

La habitación de un hospital siempre le había parecido incómoda a Harry, a pesar de estar decenas de veces en una o tal vez a causa de esto; sin embargo, esta vez las cosas eran diferentes, él no era por quien se preocupaban los demás, él se preocupaba por alguien, alguien importante y hasta cierto punto esencial en su vida. Menciono hasta cierto punto a causa del distanciamiento que tuvo en los últimos años, pero la valoración de esta mujer se había mantenido ahí, en su lugar, como el de las otras cuatro personas.

Las paredes blancas reflejaban la pulcritud necesaria en un lugar así, pero el ver a Luna postrada en la cama, mirando la gran ventana que mostraba un hermoso cielo azul, algo no encajaba en la escena, ella era una persona llena de vida y energía que a pesar de tener ideas fuera de lo común era apreciada por las personas a su alrededor, su mente era brillante más allá de su única ideología y sólo algunos habían sido capaces de comprender esto a la perfección, las mismas personas que ahora derramaban al menos una lágrima por ella; Harry se sentía dichoso de ser uno de ellos, a pesar de la situación.

Se acercó paso a paso a la cama, temiendo hacer un ruido que sacara a Luna de sus pensamientos, se veía tranquila en ese fijo observar.

**-** Hola Lu

- ¡Harry! Buenos días - y la misma gran sonrisa de siempre adornó su rostro

- Buenos días Luna¿qué te parece el día?

- Ahhh el sol es tan intenso y el cielo tan azul, las nubes dispersas y el agua debe estar riquísima… deberían de estar allá afuera nadando hasta caer muertos de cansancio

- Si Lu, y tú también deberías de estar allá fuera con nosotros

- Pues me encantaría Harry, pero debo esperar la muerte aquí, es que hizo cita antes que ustedes

- Luna, no vuelvas a decir algo así, por favor - la jovialidad en el tono de Harry se había perdido, un enfado marcado se presentaba

- Sólo quería ver algo Harry, no volveré a hacer mención de esto de nuevo… - la sonrisa nunca la perdió, parecía muy confiada en sí misma

- Y… bueno¿qué es lo que querías ver? – inquirió Harry dándose cuenta de que ella hablaba en serio y que lo había provocado a propósito

- Pues si seguías siendo como te recuerdo

- Creo que sí lo soy Lu… pero¿acaso la forma en que reaccioné ante el comentario es la forma en que me recuerdas?

- Ay Harry, pues te diré… - y entornó los ojos a lo que Harry sonrió levemente – nop, no te recuerdo enfadado si a eso te refieres, te recuerdo como a alguien que se preocupaba mucho por los demás y que aparte de eso trataba de que se sintieran mejor… pero no por ello dejaba que se mofaran de algo grave

- Bueno tanto así no pero, no me gusta que las personas hablen de la muerte… de esa manera

- "Y menos cuando tienen toda una vida por delante" – diciendo cada palabra con un sonsonete burlesco – ya me sé ese discurso Harry, y ya lo he refutado de la misma manera

- Lu, no es un discurso, te juro que no lo es, es lo que en sentimos; tal vez tú estés consiente de tu situación pero para nosotros nos es imposible aceptar que alguien tan amado pueda abandonarnos

- Te quiero mucho Harry, tanto como a un hermano preocupón

- Pues tal vez eso me considero, un hermano que vela por la seguridad de su hermanita

- Si, pero esta hermanita también se preocupa por su hermano mayor

- Pues no tienes que hacerlo, deberías de ser más egoísta, pensar en ti

- Tal vez… ¡pero no quiero!

- ¡Lu entra en razón!

- No Harry, tú entra en razón; tú, un antiguo Gryffindor, pecando de cobardía¿crees que es razonable?

- Luna¿de que hablas? Yo… - por primera vez en la conversación Harry estaba titubeando en su respuesta, esa rubia mujer había dado justo en el meollo del problema

- Ya lo han dicho otros labios… no hay mayor valentía que afrontar al corazón, y tú, mi adorado hermano postizo, no quieres hacerlo

- Estoy consiente Lu pero…

- Pero no quieres hacerlo y punto, no es algo del otro mundo; sí es importante pero no mortal

- Ahí te equivocas amiga, una determinada decisión puede ser mortal para mí

- Mmm lo enfoqué mal, perdón. Lo que quiero decir es esto, las cosas pasarán inevitablemente¿porque hacer que el tiempo las cargue aún más, entre más años se acumulen, mas miedos y culpas lo acompañaran

- Pero Lu, no soy capaz, se lo he dicho a Ron, no quiero odiar a nadie

- Tal vez ese sea tu verdadero miedo, querido, el volverte algo que odies, pero ¿no aborrecerías más morir con todo lo que guardas en el corazón?

- Parece que el verbo del día de hoy es morir - dijo Harry con desgano total

- Ahora soy yo la que no te permitirá hablar de esta manera. Harry, una cosa es aceptar la realidad y otra, muy diferente, es dejarla pasar; no dejes que la vida pase frente a ti sin que tu la controles, por algo es TU vida

- Sí, lo es… en tu necedad no entra mi cobardía ¿cierto?

- Pues nop, creo que todos se han dado cuenta, estoy completamente segura de lo que será mi futuro y quiero darles un mensajes a todos y cada uno de ustedes

- Si mujer, lo hemos notado, de hecho ahora cuando me llamaron me llené de calosfríos

- ¿Mister Malfoy choconiño y Ginny Mommy no han dicho nada?

- Jejeje ¿Qué onda con los apodos?... pues no, no han dado detalles de las peticiones de la gran Luna, por eso Ron, Herm y yo andábamos medio nerviosos de lo que pudiera ser

- Pero de seguro ya lo sospechaban, no creo que tengan más pendientes o secretos… ¿verdad?

- ¿Pues como es que estás tan segura, acaso insinúas que no ha pasado nada en mi vida desde que salimos de Hogwarts?

- En efecto mi querido Harry, en efecto

- Lástima que mi vida haya sido tan aburrida que no pueda refutar esto

- Lo sabía… en fin, es hora del culmen de nuestra plática

- Ahora me vas a correr de tu habitación después de decir que no he hecho nada en años

- Técnicamente… si – y sonrió aún más – pero como es mi cuarto te aguantas, cuando estabas enfadado en la enfermería de Hogwarts y nos corrías yo me largaba sin contradecirte

- Mmm punto a tu favor, así que dígame usted señorita Luna¿Qué más hay en su cabeza que quiera decir antes de que me vaya?

- Una sola petición Harry, el propósito de todas las misteriosas llamadas te será revelado

- Ya deja de hacerla de emoción y habla mujer, por favor

- ¡Desesperado! Pues es un deseo que te confío Harry, y que espero puedas cumplir a como de lugar, ya sabes que es, sólo quiero asegurarme de que lo hagas

- Lo haré Lu, lo prometo, lo haré cuando el momento sea menos preocupante

- No, quiero que lo hagas el martes, no en un momento adecuado o cuando Darli vaya a la universidad… este martes y punto

- Y tú serás la testigo de eso… y si me pongo mal, serás el hombro en el que me apoye

- Si Harry, si tú lo dices y de esa forma te decides a hacerlo está bien

- Si, esa es mi única condición

- Y me dices necia… ya vete de aquí hombre, y mándame al siguiente a ver si ese si me trae algo chocolatoso

- ¿Ron o Herm? Tu decides

- Hermi, mándala a ella, del trío es la más consiente y no necesito discutir tan pronto como sé que lo haré con Ron

- Bueno Lu, me voy – se levantó de su asiento y añadió algo más en voz baja - yo no pude, espero que él sí

- ¿Eso que significa señor Potter?

- Nada, que nos vemos al rato señorita Lovegood

Salió de la habitación para encontrarse con sus amigos que se sobresaltaron al verlo, las sonrisas eran débiles pero firmes.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Ron

- Pues con la misma actitud, aferrada a que el martes nos deja para siempre

- ¿Estará consiente de que mañana es martes? – dudaba Hermione

- ¿Hoy es lunes! - gritaron casi todos al unísono

- Dios, si ustedes no lo sabían no confío mucho en que Lu lo sepa

Ron parecía sorprendido pero pronto pasó esa sensación, los que no pudieron dejar pasar el sentimiento que tenían fueron Ginny, Draco y Harry; el pánico que se leía en sus ojos era solo descifrable por cada uno de ellos, descubrieron que pronto tendrían que enfrentar sus grandes temores y eso no les agradaba en lo absoluto; podrían enfrentarse con miles de mortífagos y conservar la entereza, pero hablar de sus sentimientos y realidades con las personas más importantes para ellos… eso sí que era aterrador.

Harry despertó del ensueño en el que se encontraba al sentir la tibia mano de Herm en su hombro, alzó la mirada y recordó quien quería verla de inmediato.

- Luego nos regañas por ser tan despistados Herm, ahora Luna quiere escuchar esa vocecilla tuya

- Esta bien Harry, pero volveré… - y se introdujo en la habitación del hospital seguida por las miradas de Harry y Ron

La cama estaba vacía, Luna no estaba apacible dentro de ella como Herm lo esperaba así que se preocupó, revisó el lugar exhaustivamente hasta hallar un cuarto al final del corredor y ahí estaba su amiga, buscando algo con ansías.

- ¿Qué necesitas Lu, no deberías de estar en cama?

- Buenos días Herm, yo también te quiero; ¿no sabes donde demonios dejaron mi ropa?

- Ahhh ni idea, pero si quieres puedo ir por una muda a la habitación, espera¿para que la quieres si tienes que estar aquí?

- No Herm, no quiero, no es tan necesario, te juro que no

- ¿Segura al cien por ciento?

- De veras, Harry acaba de recordarme el hermoso día que está haciendo, si quieres pregúntale a Neil

- Neil es… ¿tu médico?

- Efectivamente, el hombre de blanco tiene nombre. Por favor tráeme esa muda, quiero salir de aquí y no quiero hacerlo con esta ridícula ropa de hospital

- Está bien Lu, ya me voy¿quieres algo ligero y bonito o algo seductor para tener a Neil a tus pies?

- Si lo quisiera tener a mis pies, Hermi, sería fácil

- Perdón señorita rompecorazones no sabía que fuera tan sencillo para ti

- Pues lo es pequeña e inocente Herm, lo es, sólo diré que me duele insoportablemente la uña de mi pie y lo tendré ahí por más de diez minutos en una extensa examinación

- ¡Si serás tonta! Aunque si lo piensas bien el doctor no tiene mala pinta, de hecho es como de nuestra edad, un poco mayor tal vez pero no demasiado

- En ese caso ¿por qué no lo conquistas tú?

- Er… mmm yo no, no podría… él no es mi tipo

- Jajaja mensa, fue una broma, si él ya está casado y tiene un hijo… y desde ayer no deja de mostrarme fotos del condenado niño

- Luna, te buscas que te deje encerrada aquí hasta mañana

- Tú empezaste esto, no me culpes amiga

- Pues ni modo, sólo por ser tú voy por tu ropa

- Gracias Herm, pero primero hay que hablar ¿no?

- Este es el meollo al que todos llegamos… soy la penúltima en tu plan maquiavélico finamente preparado

- Si, considéralo un honor

- Pues como sea, mejor nos sentamos y me dices todo lo que quieras… de eso dependerá que tan linda ropa recibas al rato así que no seas muy mala

- Yo jamás soy mala Herm, jamás

Caminaron a los aposentos de la pequeña Luna y tomaron asiento una al lado de la otra en la suave cama, un momento de silencio se pudo apreciar pero pronto fue roto… muy pronto, la platica que se avecinaba era diferente a las demás que Luna había planteado, esas dos mujeres habían estado cerca la una de la otra durante los últimos años, pocas cosas no sabían entre ellas y pocas cosas no habían discutido.

_AJÁ viene lo divertido y lindo... contestar reviews:-)_

_**Lilian Granger:** Me alegra que te ande gustando el fic... me anda gustando el escribirlo pero también me anda costando un gran trabajo... espero terminar pronto o al menos en este año, no, pronto es mejor; gracias por el review y por el segundo review jejeje cuando digo que me tardo en verdad lo hago no? soy mala pero juro que no lo hago a propósito, bueno, saludines y espero que leas este nuevo chap_

_**Ady Hadita:** Me halaga tu presencia aquí :-) y me alegra mucho, has dejado review en cada capitulin de esta historia aún con el hecho de que la publiqué desde hace un buen... y sobre los muertos... tu crees que tanto tiempo sin tomar la historia me dejó en la misma indesición? es triste mi caso! apun no sé que pase pero espero estar de buenas cuando lo escriba jejeje sino la pobre rubia podría pagarlo; en fin, como verás si procuraré cumplir así me desvele y muera mañana, pero con todo y la muerte creéme que estoy disfrutando esta locura... al rato me doy una pasadita por tu nuevo fic :) y un abrazo para tí también Ady_

_Bueno, bueno, trataré de no tardarme tanto para la próxima... de hecho hoy vi que ya había pasado un mes desde que subí el cap anterior y me remordió tanto la conciencia que en lugar de llegar a hacer tarea me apuré a terminar este chap y lo subí lo más rápido que pude... espero en el alma que os haya gustado y que sigan leyendo, que dejen reviews y que me tengan una pizca de paciencia je_

_Nos leemos luego_

_Se despide toda dopada_

**ARI-ZETA**


	8. Cerca

MILES Y MILES DE PERDONES GENTE QUERIDA, CASI MUERO EN ESTE ESPACIO... de hecho aún estoy estresadísima pero como pude traté de escribir :), bueno los veo abaja para contarles mi triste vida, je, bueno, mejor para contestar sus bellos reviews

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8: Cerca.**

- Lo harás Hermione Granger, así tenga que usar todos los sortilegios que me sepa contra ti… incluso podría ir con Fred y George por unos cuantos consejos

- Luna, no es necesario, ya he tomado una decisión respecto a esto

- ¿QUÉ¿Y no me lo habías dicho¿Cómo te atreves? – y una enorme sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la rubia

- Luna, cuando vi a Harry llegando, muchos sentimientos se removieron y volví a los años en los que Hogwarts era mi segundo hogar, pero cuando llegó Ron descubrí que las cosas sucedían por una razón…

- ¡Vaya!

- ¿No imaginabas que yo creyera en estas cosas?

- Pues "señorita racionalidad" era casi un apodo obligado para ti, así que no, no me esperaba algo así

- Si Lu, yo también puedo tener sueños y esperanzas en la magia de la realidad; siendo una chica proveniente de familia muggle todo es sobrenatural para mi… aún teniendo años siendo una bruja todo es idílico

- Bueno, tu destino te trajo aquí para que muchos sucesos tuvieran lugar, pero ¿qué te dice tu mente y corazón acerca de tu pequeña indecisión?

- Me dice que no me preocupe, que no pasará nada de lo que me había temido; que ellos dos siempre serán los hombres más importantes de mi vida, junto con mi padre

- Claro, como el amor de tu vida o tu mejor amigo… aunque el amor de tu vida también sería tu amigo por lo que el otro sería tu amigo pero tal vez no el mejor aunque no sería tu novio pero sí importante y tu novio no sería tu mejor amigo porque estaría el otro y…

- ¡Luna! – interrumpió Herm divertida con todas las muecas que Luna hacía analizando el confuso futuro de su amiga

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó la rubia sin notar que de nuevo hablaba como en sus días en la casa del águila azul y plata

- Cállate

- Ah, perdón Herm, a veces mi mente se confunde y al externarlo confundo a los demás - y sonrió de nuevo un poco ruborizada

- Mañana lo haré amiga, y estoy muy nerviosa de lo que suceda, es la primera vez que mis movimientos no están ni cerca de ser calculados con todo el detenimiento del mundo

- Al menos una vez en la vida uno debe dejarse llevar completamente por el corazón

- Si Luna¿tú lo has hecho?

- Creo que no, pocas veces el corazón me cimbró tanto que me obligara a escucharlo omitiendo mi mente… y las veces que lo hizo las circunstancias lo apabullaron

- Ay Luna, me siento extraña de hablar de esto contigo, has estado ahí para escuchar mis traumas al sentirme abandonada por esos dos mensos, pero nunca dijiste nada sobre ti… siento que fui injusta contigo

- ¿Por qué Herm? Yo no quería hablar de esto y te agradezco que nunca me lo exigieras, respetar las decisiones más importantes de alguien es en lo que se basa una buena amistad

- ¿Querrías decírmelo ahora?

- No lo sé… no lo creo, ahora quiero estar feliz y salir a disfrutar del día

- ¡Cierto¿Quieres que vaya por tu ropa ahora?

- Si me haces el enorme favor, te lo agradecería en el alma

Herm se levantó de su cómodo asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, las cosas estaban dichas y ambas sabían que justamente mañana, muchísimas vidas cambiarían, o cesarían; abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir cuando, en un rápido movimiento que sobresaltó a Luna, volvió sobre sus pasos.

- ¿Quieres que te mande a Ron o simplemente lo discriminas?

- Lo discrimino jejeje, me urge salir mujer así que mejor al rato hablo con él en un lugar menos… blanco

- OK, no me tardo demasiado, sé que no eres una maniaca de la moda así que lo que salga de la maleta estará bien

- Ahhh y trae un traje de baño por favor, quiero darme un exquisito chapuzón

Ella asintió y ahora sí desapareció, Luna vio sus rizos castaños que a pesar de la humedad estaban casi perfectos, tal vez Herm no era la reina de la vanidad, pero los años le habían enseñado que esmerarse un poco en tratar de verse bien no era una pérdida de tiempo, que también era una forma de mostrarse a sí misma que el amor propio es bueno cuando no es exagerado; y que una buena poción en el cabello no era simple estética, sino algo practico para no enredarse con su propio cabello.

La conversación que acababa de tener afectó un poco a la joven, no recordaba desde hace cuanto no mencionaba a su corazón seriamente, como algo más que un órgano esencial para su organismo; siempre que la palabra se presentaba frente a ella, instintivamente visualizaba la masa roja de tejidos suaves, bombeando sangre por todo su cuerpo, siempre dejaba en segundo plano a las dotes cursis que la humanidad le habían proporcionando a tal órgano.

La verdad es que siempre había tratado de mantenerlo de este modo porque, a pesar de ser una mujer muy guapa, nunca había compartido un tórrido romance lleno de ensoñación y esperanzas con un hombre; había tenido noviazgos con algunos chicos que simplemente no la hacían sentir las mariposas de las que Herm le hablaba, por lo que pensó que nunca llegaría a enamorarse y desvivirse con y por un chico, como secretamente lo había soñado.

Un suspiro prolongado entretuvo a la hasta ahora hiperactiva chica, y un ruido de bisagras medio aceitadas hizo que volteará la cabeza un poco sobresaltada. La dulce cara de Herm se asomó seguida por un lindo vestido verde olivo en las manos y otra prenda del mismo color pero en otro tono, uno un poco más claro; ella acercó la ropa a la agradecida rubia y se marchó a otro cubículo de la enfermería para no atrasar la muda de Luna.

- ¡HERMIONE GRANGER¿En verdad pretendes que YO use un bikini?

- Jajaja Luna Lovegood, si quieres meterte al agua este día, sí

- Pero, pero, pero… no me gustan nada estas cosas

- ¡Mentira! Sí te gustan, lo que pasa es que siempre has sido insegura respecto a tu físico, cuando no tienes ninguna razón para estarlo

- ¿Que no tengo razón alguna? Tú lo dices porque puedes usar algo así y hacer que todos babeen por ti

- Eso no es verdad, tú y tus exageraciones; pero estoy segura de que si tú dejaras tus inseguridades a un lado, sí que harías a todos babear

- Si no me lo pongo no me dejarás meterme a la piscina ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto Lunita¿si no como te obligaría a usarlo?

- ¡Diablos! Pero lo usaré sólo para meterme al agua, de ninguna manera me pavonearé por todas partes con esto puesto

- Jajaja la intención no era que te pavonearas sino que lo disfrutaras… nos vemos afuera, les aviso a los demás que ahora sales para que ellos también preparen sus trajes así que no te preocupes demasiado si te tardas, sal cuando estés lista

- Si Hermione… como digas - trataba de ocultar la emoción en las palabras para no mostrar que estaba contenta de usar la prenda y sobretodo para no mostrarle a Herm que tenía razón en cuanto a su gusto por el bikini

De nuevo la mujer salió, dejando a Luna con sus pensamientos que ahora se enfocaban en el bello color de la prenda en sus manos y en el hermoso día que estaba dispuesta a disfrutar con su traje puesto, si iba a morir, como ella estaba segura de que lo haría, no se privaría de las ganas de usar un bikini y mucho menos uno tan lindo traído especialmente por Herm quien pareció haberle leído la mente.

Estando lista, salió para encontrarse con los demás, sólo halló a Harry y a Herm platicando animadamente y se unió a ellos esperando unos cuantos minutos antes de que Ginny, Draco y Ron llegaran, trayendo en brazos a la pequeña Darli envuelta en un tiernísimo traje de baño de color rosa.

- ¡Luna¿Que tal ves el día? – preguntó el rubio arrebatando de la cara infantil una dulce carcajada

- ¡Dios, esa niña te ama! Sólo oye tu voz y se pone toda loca, ya ni conmigo, que soy su tío, se pone así - reclamó Ron sentándose al lado de Luna – Buenos días señorita Lovegood, espero no tenga el mismo mal gusto que esta hermosa niña

- Cállate Ron, que Darli sea inteligente no es motivo para que te disgustes

- Bueno, dejen a mi niña en paz; además creo que no se necesitaba de ustedes dos, par de metiches, para asegurarme de que tuviera bien puesto el traje o que su flotador estuviera perfecto

- Jajaja buenos días Ron, buenos días Ginny, buenos días Draco… muy buenos días pequeña Darli – y los cuatro voltearon a verla con una amplia sonrisa

- Hola Lu¿puedes creer que se metieron en MI habitación porque no confiaban en que Darli estuviera lista a tiempo? Irónicamente, lo único que consiguieron fue retrasarnos más

- Pero¿que tal si se te olvidaba algo? Es más, si Draco no se acuerda no le pones bloqueador solar, pudo estar expuesta y sufrir quemaduras sin esa cosa - Draco sólo asentía, con los brazos cruzados, aceptando el crédito como si le hubiese salvado la vida a la pobre niña que estaba toda embadurnada de crema blanca

- Ya Ron, sería incapaz de olvidarme de algo así; pero son unos desesperados, por su culpa casi se me resbala de las manos… un poco más de crema y podría haberse ahogado en ella

- Es protección Gin, nunca hay demasiada protección - replicó Draco totalmente convencido de lo que decía

- De ahora en adelante restringiré sus visitas a mi hija, terminarán malcriándola

- Ya pequeña familia disfuncional, si no nos vamos ahora, el día se va a terminar y no podremos disfrutar de nuestra adorable Luna – gritó Herm

Olvidando la discusión, todos salieron del lugar como una enorme familia feliz, no escatimaban en sonrisas y recorriendo el hotel, subieron al piso en donde estaban las enormes albercas, Ginny y su hija se colocaron de inmediato bajo una sombrilla flotante que les daba una deliciosa sombra, fueron seguidas por Ron y Draco como un par de fieles mascotas; Harry, Herm y Luna se sentaron cerca de ellos bajo una sombra de similar procedencia; Ginny sacó de su enorme bolsa unos cuantos tentempiés que se había robado del desayuno ante las miradas sorprendidas de los demás.

- No se me aloquen, pagué todo esto así que disfrútenlo

- No, si no es por eso, esa bolsa contiene casi todo tu equipaje inicial más lo que le metes a cada segundo – dijo convencido Draco

- Tú, el hombre seguridad, hablando de mi exageración con las cosas que MI hija pudiera necesitar

- ¿Todo lo que está en esa bolsa es para Darli! - inquirió Harry estupefacto

- Ahhh siendo así, es un tamaño perfecto, nunca se sabe Harry… nunca se sabe - afirmó Ron

- No sé que clase de padre podrías ser amigo, si la pequeña sólo es tu sobrina y casi la metes en una caja de cristal - contestó Harry divertido

- Mmm ¿qué clase de cristal sería flexible Herm? Quizá con un buen hechizo…

- Cállate Ron, mejor come – le respondió la castaña

- Mmm está bien, la comida siempre ha sido mi amiga, la comida nunca me callaría o me llamaría exagerado… ¡ah, amo la comida! - y diciendo esto comenzó a atragantarse de todo lo que podía mientras los demás tomaban lo que el pelirrojo les dejaba

El almuerzo alrededor de la alberca fue tan placentero como la primera noche que se reunieron todos, aquel tiempo en que el encontrarse parecía parte de un plan perfecto trazado por el destino, cuando Luna parecía la mujer más feliz y sana del mundo. Esos tiempos se habían terminado, pero el cariño que entre todos se tenían perduraba y era tan fuerte que podía sobrepasar las dudas, el temor, la incertidumbre, la ignorancia; en fin, todos aquellos motivos que a simples amigos podrían separar, pero que a estos maravillosos amigos, casi hermanos, era imposible de hacerlo.

* * *

AHHHHHH pues he de contarles que los quiero mucho a todos por sus bellos reviews... aunque soy mala buaaaaa me tardé demasiado en subir esto snif snif contesto lindísimos reviews y les cuento:

MARIA: Ops... lamento en el alma la tardanza, pero muchas gracias por los halagos, me hacen feliz y me obligan a continuar con la tareíta de escribir, gratzie

LILIAN GRANGER: Pues creéme que la ola de inspiración llegó pero la escuela la refrenó de tal modo que hasta ahora ando actualizando, sorry... espero os agradara este capitulo, fue escrito con mucho esfuerzo

ANITA STAR: AHHHHHHH que alegría mujer, al fin llegas a este fic y me doy el lujo de actualizar hasta años depués, soy mala, lo siento :( pero no sabes lo genial que fue el abrir mi correíto un día de estos y (aparte de ver que todavía existía) observar que te diste tiempecillo para leer esto, y que además dejaste review en cada capítulo :) Te adoro mujer, y juro que trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. See you later

BRISA 2006: Ji ji ji lo sé, ahhhh me alegra, de un sólo tirón! así se adentra uno en las historias :) Gracias, gracias, es bueno saber que alguien nota tu progreso, pero sobre todo el esfuerzo que trato de ponerle a esta historia que naci+o un día y que me niego a dejar sin concluir, espero recibir otro review a este capítulo, Arigatou

Pues bien, estoy feliz por estos reviews... (ya te extrañaba Anita!) pues mi triste historia es la d siempre jejejeje sucumbo ante la tarea ji la hice de diseñadora de revista (guau es tanto trabajo para hacer algo así) y de diseñadora de empaque de juguete y de stand... creo que viendo eso me alegré de seguir estodiando y preparandome mejor para cuando ese momento de no dormir por días seguidos llegue... en fin, prometo que el próximo capitulo viene más prontito jejeje nos vemos luego!

ATT:

ARI-ZETA

Posdata: Ya pasé a tercer nbivel de japonés WIIIIIIIIIII soy feliz

Posdata 2: La musadel versono ha llegado por lo que "La esquina poética" tendrá que esperar un ratico

Posdata 3: Mata ne!


	9. El destino, mañana

**¡LO SIENTO! **Hola a todas las adorables personitas que se dan un paseo por aquí… no he muerto y mucho menos ha muerto esta historia, lean esta capitulín y, si no les aburre, más abajo podrán gozar de mis disculpas jejeje :)

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 9: El destino, mañana.

Luna disfrutaba de la suave brisa que recorría su cuerpo, frente a ella estaban Draco y Ginny, jugando en la parte más baja de la piscina con Darlene, más adentro estaban Ron, Harry y Hermione en plena carrera de velocidad; el vestido verde que Herm escogiera para ella era tan ligero que parecía danzar con el mismo aire, su rubia cabellera lo acompañaba en un perfecto juego cromático; el sol, aunque había apaciguado, hacía brillar toda su persona y ya no quemaba tanto, era tierno, conciliador, cálido y dulce.

Aunque disfrutaba mucho ver la alegría que invadía a sus amigos no soportó ni un minuto más de no compartirla, se deshizo del vestido dejándolo simplemente caer en el suelo, un rubor corrió por su rostro como si se estuviera exponiendo desnuda frente a aquellas personas, pero al escuchar los gritos de júbilo que la llamaban sin cesar, sus rostros sinceros y el chapoteo a su alrededor, le fue imposible no perder el miedo y lanzarse al agua.

Podría decirse que Luna era un poco… torpe, en unos cuantos aspectos y con cada tropiezo sufrido al caminar; o por ejemplo, cuando tenía que mandar un artículo de una oficina a otra, solía mandarla a la equivocada o incluso quemar el archivo, esto sólo sucedió una vez pero nadie en el trabajo lo olvidó, sobre todo el pobre mago a quien mandó a San Mungo y dejó temporalmente calvo. Sin embargo la liviandad con la que se movía dentro del agua era impresionante, parecía toda una sirena y al unirse a la carrera del trío derrotó incluso a Harry que era el más rápido de los tres.

Tras varias carreras, Ron aceptó que era casi como un tronco en el agua, podía flotar perfectamente pero a la hora de desplazarse y mostrar algo de velocidad simplemente quedaba atrás, tragando el agua que salpicaban los demás tras de sí; decidió salir del agua pues su piel ya tenía arrugas y amenazaba con abrirse dolorosamente de un momento a otro, tomó asiento apaciblemente bajo la sombrilla flotante mientras disfrutaba de ver a su hermosísima sobrina jugando con el agua.

Luna vio salir a Ron, dudó mucho en seguirlo o no, era el único que faltaba en su lista de sermones pre-mortem y el día estaba agonizando, mañana no tendría tiempo de hablar con él así que sin importar cuanto disfrutara el agua se dispuso a salir; Herm la miró inquisidoramente pero notando hacia donde se dirigía comprendió todo.

- Te reto a otra carrera Harry, esta vez sólo tú y yo

- ¿Qué¿Acaso crees que mi energía no tiene fin¿Y Luna?

- Creo que se cansó de ganarnos tan fácilmente… ¡vamos Harry, tal vez puedas ganarme sin la competidora más fuerte!

- Ahhh ¿Tal vez¡Tragarás agua Hermione Granger!

- Ya veremos Potter, ya veremos

Mientras se escuchaban los intensos chapoteos de piernas y brazos nadando a toda velocidad, Luna salía de la alberca donde era recibida por un caballeroso Ron, tenía una toalla en las manos y al llegar Luna la envolvió en ella.

- Te ves muy bien Lu, jamás te hubiera imaginado en un atuendo así

- Gracias Ron, por esto hay que culpar Herm que me obligó a usarlo

- Pues será agradecer, no culpar - ante tal comentario Luna se sonrojó semejándose al cabello de Ron

- Bueno, si, la verdad nunca me había puesto algo así y en mi interior siempre había tenido ganas de hacerlo… esa Herm, a veces da rabia que tenga tanta razón

- Jajaja si, aún lo recuerdo, y no es agradable aceptarlo frente a ella

- No, pero me alegra que lo hiciera, sino jamás en mi vida hubiera usado un bikini

- Ay Lu, tu sonrisa es tan extraña

- ¿Qué, por qué lo dices?

- A mi no me engañas nadita de nada mujer

- ¿Por qué habría de engañarte Ron?

- Tú no estás tan feliz como dices estarlo, no, esa sonrisa que muestras es sólo una forma de decirnos que no nos preocupemos

- No me hagas enfadar, eso no es verdad, esta sonrisa es la misma que he mostrado toda mi vida

- No, tú crees que vas a morir y por eso quieres que no estemos deprimidos… convences a algunos Luna, pero te aseguro que quienes nos damos cuenta de lo que sucede nos sentimos un poco dolidos

- ¿QUÉ¿Dolidos? No tiene razón alguna para estarlo

- Yo siento que no confías lo suficiente en mí como para mostrarme lo que en realidad te sucede

- Ron… ¿en verdad sientes eso?

- Sí Lu, tu sonrisa es adorable, pero sólo lo es cuando refleja tu verdadera alegría

- Ron… eres el primero que se atreve a decirlo, ni Harry pudo hacerlo y creo que tenía las intenciones; Hermione me ha conocido muy bien y por eso prefirió mantenerme así pero… - la sonrisa inmovible había sido remplazada por grandes lágrimas en el rostro de Luna, las palabras salían con suma dificultad rogando por comprensión

- Luna, ven acá - y Ron ofreció sus brazos a la mujer frente a ella, Luna rindió todas las defensas que había mostrado a los demás, defensas que fueron creadas para protegerlos, defensas que con el ofrecimiento del pecoso hombre cayeron como si estuvieran creadas de azúcar

Luna lloró por unos cuantos minutos hasta que sintió que sus ojos estarían secos y que su corazón no estaba tan lleno de impotentes sentimientos, se separó de Ron con la mirada baja para que no notara la hinchazón de sus ojos pero él no la dejó, levantó su rostro y sonrió para ella.

- Ron, tengo mucho miedo, estoy aterrada, no quiero morir, quiero quedarme aquí para saber lo que el destino tenía preparado para mí, para saber si algún día llegaré a vivir el amor con alguien, para ver si todos podremos ser felices algún día, quiero vivir Ron, quiero vivir con toda la fuerza de mi corazón y odio saber que no lo haré

- Luna, no sabes que sucederá en la vida, el rollo de "seguramente mañana saldrá todo bien, se positiva" no te lo puedo dar porque sé las implicaciones que tiene el procedimiento de mañana… pero Lu, las cosas pasan por algo y no todo lo que se está previsto pasa; yo espero lo mejor y espero que mi fe te sirva de algo

- Sí Ron, tu fe, como la de los demás, es valiosísima; no sabes cuanto los aprecio y cuanto he agradecido a aquella fuerza extraña que nos reunió aquí, justo ahora

- Yo también Lu, yo también lo agradezco… a todo esto¿por qué saliste del agua si te veías tan contenta?

- Pues eres el último, el último de mi lista de despedidas

- ¿Podrías no llamarla así? Suena muy definitivo

- Está bien Ron, eras el último a quien no había comprometido con nada

- Ah bueno, así ya cambia la cosa; al fin sabré el gran secreto de las misteriosas llamadas de Luna

- Pues si mi querido Ron, después de hacerme llorar te mereces una pequeña venganza

- Ja, Luna Lunita, no serías capaz… ¿Qué es Lu, cual es el gran secreto?

- Pues uno no tan secreto, es sobre el trío más famoso que haya existido en la torre Gryffindor y su raro final

- Ahhh comprendo hacia adonde vas… ¿y que sobre eso?

- Pues exijo una resolución inmediata Ronald Weasley

- Luna, por las situaciones adversas que viviremos… no creo que sea muy pronto

- No me importa en lo absoluto las malditas situaciones que lleguen a vivir, quiero que sea mañana cuando lo resuelvas

- ¿Mañana? Pero mañana será un día, bueno, creo que ya lo hemos discutido

- Será el día de mí "operación" así que quiero que todos hagan lo que les he pedido, de hecho a ti te pediré de favor que menciones mis deseos justo a la hora en que esté decidiéndose si mi vida continúa

- No Luna, eso no; me mandarán al diablo si digo algo por el estilo, sobretodo si es algo tan importante

- Pues ni modo, a ti te toca la peor parte al haberme hecho llorar

- Diablos, sólo porque eres tú Luna

- ¿Eso significa que lo harás?

- Es una promesa Lunita, y yo nunca rompo mis promesas

- Mas te vale Ron, más te vale

- Pues… el día se va a terminar pronto, que te parece si nos metemos de nuevo al agua, parece ser tu elemento

- Me parece maravilloso y sí, el agua es mi elemento y si dejo de existir, me gustaría navegar por siempre en las olas del mar

- Tal vez no por siempre Lu, pero te propongo navegar en estas olas creadas mágicamente un buen rato hasta que llegue la noche

Increíblemente todos habían permanecido dentro del agua, tal vez notaron a Ron y a Luna hablando seriamente y decidieron darles su tiempo y espacio, o simplemente el agua estaba tan exquisita que no pudieron salir; recibieron a los parlanchines con una pequeñísima carrera en la que Harry y Herm fungieron como jueces pues habían competido tanto que apenas si se podían mantener flotando.

La noche llegó cuando todos ya estaban fuera del agua, completamente secos y vestidos con sus ropajes usados en la mañana, la ciudad era sumamente calurosa hasta en esas horas así que todo lo que portaban era muy ligero y fresco, no se decidían si ir a cenar al restaurante del hotel o hacer otra comida junto al agua.

- Vamos Gin, comamos aquí, está muy lindo y Darli no quiere irse, tan solo mírala - la pequeña ya estaba dormida, pero se veía sumamente apacible, parecía que Draco supiera lo que la niña pensaba

- Pero alguien debería ir por comida, traerla y tal vez hacer más viajes porque sólo almorzamos, en realidad no comimos nada

- Eso es cierto Draco, tal vez sería más cómodo ir y sólo pedir comida - apoyó Hermione

- Pues hablando de pedir¿Por qué no llamamos un trabajador del hotel y que nos traiga lo que queramos? – pensó Harry

Y así, la discusión llegó a un final cómodo para todos excepto para el trabajador que tuvo que cargar con todos los alimentos que se les antojaron a los amigos; organizaron un hermoso lugar junto al agua donde se podía ver la brillante luna y las estrellas circundantes, el sitio no podía ser más romántico, pero para todos era algo incómodo por su situación. Esta sensación duró poco ya que comenzó el banquete con un brindis por Luna, las risas eran abundantes y tal vez algo escandalosas; todo parecía felicidad y en lo profundo era un deseo por esta.

Terminando de comer Ginny se llevó a Darlene a la habitación, Draco y Herm se fueron después y Harry, pensando en que Luna no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para hablar con Ron, los dejó solos de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué sólo quedamos nosotros? – inquirió el pelirrojo

- Creo que piensan que debemos seguir la conversación

- Pues yo no lo creo Lu, dijiste todo ¿no?

- Si Ron, absolutamente todo – terminando de decir esto se levantaron de sus lugares, el pelirrojo le cedió el lugar de enfrente a Luna y le invitó a caminar, Luna dio varios pasos seguida de Ron, casi llegando al elevador se detuvo y volteó hacia él

- Es extraño llamarse como algo tan hermoso, como algo tan grande y luminoso, no me siento así – la mirada de Luna se posaba en su homónima

- ¿Qué sucede Lu?

- Sucede que soy una hipócrita, he exigido de todos vencer la cobardía de sus corazones porque es mi último deseo, y yo sigo alimentando este temor

- ¿Asuntos pendientes señorita Lovegood?

- Si, y creo que en verdad el destino forma las circunstancias para que las cosas se lleven a cabo, por eso se fueron todos, porque yo tengo algo que decirte

- ¿De que me hablas Lu, no ya lo habías dicho todo?

- Casi todo, todo excepto el hecho de que… de que tú me gustas Ron, siempre me has gustado, desde que nos conocimos en Hogwarts; hasta ahora, que después de tanto tiempo pensé olvidado todo, he sentido de nuevo mi corazón latir así

- Luna yo…

- Te pido, por favor, que no me digas nada, te quiero recordar como un buen amigo, y así lo haré – se acercó al estupefacto Ron y le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla – me voy a dormir, mañana nos vemos antes de todo… buenas noches Ron

- Buenas… noches… Luna

Ella bajó con una tenue sonrisa, estaba aliviada de que por fin, después de tantos años, había podido mirar a Ron a los ojos y confesar todo lo que sentía; estaba aliviada por esto pero al mismo tiempo triste, triste al recordar todo lo que él había luchado por el amor de Herm y lo que pasaría mañana si ella no se quedaba con él, no sabía ni que desear en el desenlace de esos tres, pero algo sí sabía, la Luna de siempre moriría mañana, dejara de latir su corazón o no, habría un gran cambio en toda su vida; sería mañana.

* * *

En fin, en primera, mi escuela casi me mata, fue mes y medio de arduo trabajo en el que tuve que hacer desde un cortometraje hasta un cómic, todo como si ya fuera de a de veras… bueno, más o menos ji ese fue mi gran pretexto y por el cual casi muero y la verdad es que mis neuronas también; mueno, aparte de eso esta el hecho de que sigo con japonés y de que el domingo 2 de julio fueron las elecciones de mi país y pues me tocó ser funcionaria de casilla por lo que ya no pude subir nada ese domingo ya que anduve contando votos y vigilando la democracia (jajaja si claro).

Subo este capitulo que fue creado en uno que otro tiempecillo libre que encontré y que costó un gran trabajo pero que como ando de vacaciones no hay tanto problema para continuar y espero que ahora si no me tarde demasiado, me voy un ratico a la playa y anhelo que eso me despeje y me devuelva la inspiración, no tardaré en regresar, LO JURO

A aquells que sigan esta historia… ¡ls adoro! y responderé los reviews que me llegaron del capitulo anterior (que juro leí y releí cuando era uno de esos milagrosos días en los que revisaba mi correo), no lo hago ahorita porque estoy a unos minutos de irme de viaje a esa playa que les cuento je así que si me tardo sólo unos segundos más mi familia me asesina. Por ahora me despido pero los amenazo con que volveré.

ATT.

ARIZETA

Posdata: Ahhhhh no podía dejar de decirles que seré ilustradora jejejejejejejejeje a dos años de haber entrado a la carrera tenemos que escoger una orientación y de las opciones que tenía me decidí por la ilustración… tal vez no les importe demasiado pero yo estoy emocionadísima :P


	10. Lágrimas y miedos

Traté de no tardarme demasiado en actualizar... quería subirlo antes pero bueno, espero les guste este capitulin y me dejen hermosísimos reviews, soy una adicta a ellos jeje

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Lágrimas y miedos.**

Al fin había llegado, el funesto martes presagiado. La noche anterior había parecido una despedida y al irse todos a sus habitaciones nadie pudo dormir tranquilamente ante la idea de perder algo tan importante para ellos.

Harry fijó sus ojos verdes en el techo, apenas parpadeaba, los minutos pasaban lentamente como si cada fracción de tiempo aferrara sus uñas a una barrera invisible, su habitación parecía conocida, le recordaba tanto a la habitación de su casa; era tan parecida y esto no era algo bueno, ese lugar al que nunca pudo llamar hogar era frío y sólo le provocaba pensar en todo lo que su mente deseaba ocultar, justo ahora en una habitación totalmente ajena a él revivía estos sentimientos de desesperación, la cama parecía cada vez más grande, dura e incómoda, el aire se sentía cada vez más pesado, el silencio era más denso y el corazón se aglutinaba en su garganta tratando de salir.

Sin sentirlo cayó en un ligero sueño, descubrió al disiparse las sombras que frente a él estaba Hermione, sonriendo sólo para él y tendiéndole la mano invitándole a seguirla, su instinto lo hizo seguirla sin pensarlo en lo absoluto, su mano era tibia y suave pero en un instante se volvió fría y estática, la imagen de la castaña se congeló inertemente y se fue disolviendo conforme una suave brisa se la llevaba, fragmento a fragmento. Harry quería gritar que se quedara, que no lo abandonara, pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno, se sintió ajeno a sí mismo.

En esta estática posición logró voltear al cielo para encontrar a Luna mirándolo, el rostro de la joven mostraba todo lo contrario a lo que hace unos instantes, en la alberca, percibía; una lágrima caía por su mejilla y era seguida por muchas más, Harry se empapó con la lluvia de sal que caía sobre él, la movilidad regresó pero aún así no sabía que podía significar todo esto, miró al piso un momento y después cerró los ojos, pidió con todas las fuerzas que creía tener que Herm regresara, cuando abrió los ojos la lluvia había parado y antes de que pudiera saber que eran las múltiples sombras a su alrededor, despertó.

Estaba agitado, hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba algo así, de hecho, hacía mucho que no soñaba absolutamente nada; meditó lo que la extraña maestra de Adivinación podría pensar de aquel sueño, de seguro un final trágico y a temprana edad para él a pesar de que esa edad ya había pasado hace un buen rato. Se acomodó de nuevo en la cama dispuesto a tratar de dormir de nuevo por imposible que pareciera el intento.

En cada habitación sucedía algo muy parecido; Ginny se había aferrado a su hija de nuevo prometiéndose a sí misma que nunca más lo volvería a hacer, la pequeña podría sentir su angustia y relacionarla con el abrazo de su madre y le mataría que ella pudiera tener un repudio hacia sus brazos. Por el momento el cantarle una canción de cuna mientras la arrullaba era lo mejor que podía pensar en hacer, aunque la niña estaba en el reino de los sueños desde hacía horas, aún así disfrutaría de hacerlo.

Draco ni intentó dormir, de antemano sabía que la lucha estaba perdida así que estuvo sentado en la cama viendo el interesantísimo papel tapiz de la pared, después de horas decidió cambiar de vista y abrió su único álbum de fotografías, nadie pensaría que el gran Draco Malfoy tendría tal compendio fotográfico y sobretodo que nunca se separara de él, pero así era; era algo pequeño pero para Draco era suficiente, sólo necesitaba unos cuantos espacios para sentir que estaba completo.

Comenzó a hojear el pequeño libro de cubierta negra que hacía mucho no abría, siempre cargaba con él pero sólo en momentos en los que no se sentía nada bien lo revisaba, era una forma muy útil de olvidar lo que sucedía y apreciar todo de nuevo. Pasó la primera página con su nombre en letras plateadas sobre el papel negro, su caligrafía era bastante agradable para ser la de un hombre; se sorprendió, de hecho se sorprendió muchísimo al ver en la primera página la fotografía que se tomara con Ginny en sus años como pareja feliz.

Tenía una sonrisa leve, melancólica, sobre esa foto estaba otra de Darlene, como adoraba a esa niña, en verdad que la amaba, pero había puesto esa hermosa fotografía justo encima de la anterior para recordarle que Ginny nunca sería para él; había sido devastador mirar el recuerdo de sus días con ella y pensar que tal vez, algún día, podía regresar y ser feliz con ella por siempre. Estando Darli allí sabía que ella ya no lo amaba, sabía que Gin había sido capaz de querer tanto a otro hombre como para darle una hermosa niña, haya pasado lo que haya pasado desde entonces así había sido en un principio.

Pasó la hoja rápidamente conteniendo una tímida lágrima en el ojo derecho, ese ojo que a veces era débil y dejaba que el agua formada por los sentimientos más intensos que vivía se volviera una gota; vio al trío de Gryffindor's en su último año de Hogwarts, ese último año en el que decidió que odiarlos no era lo más sensato que podía hacer teniendo en cuenta todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, las páginas seguían con una vista de todos los Weasley, no los quería tanto como para necesitarlos junto a él en cada momento, pero desde que su familia se fragmentara ese grupo de amables y pelirrojas personas habían sido lo más cercano a un núcleo familiar.

Había unas cuantas fotografías más pero en la que se detuvo fue en una que se tomaran todos antes de salir de la escuela, estaban muchos de Gryffindor y de Ravenclaw, unos cuantos de la casa del tejón y sólo ese orgulloso joven Slytherin de rubios cabellos que alguna vez fuera, no todos eran de séptimo grado y entre los anexados estaban su queridísima Ginny y su apreciadísima Luna, fue difícil, difícil el ver la imagen y no gritar de impotencia pensando que alguien a quien daba por sentada su existencia pudiera simplemente morir.

Botó el álbum en la esquina de la habitación procurando no voltear a verlo ni de reojo, se levantó de la suave cama lleno de furia, no había sacado de su interior muchas cosas y sólo pensaba en que mañana sería el día en que finalmente lo haría, lo asustaba pero al mismo tiempo lo ponía un poco feliz, y esto lo ponía aún más furioso porque le remordía la conciencia pensar en que podía albergar algo de felicidad en tal situación. En un rápido y repentino movimiento se tiró al suelo junto a su apreciado álbum atrapándolo entre sus dedos y cerrando los ojos para no ver nada más, esperando pensar lo mismo.

Hermione no estaba en mejor situación, sus manos no dejaban de temblar y eso era sumamente molesto si tratas de leer el pequeño libro de mil quinientas páginas en letra gótica de un puntaje diminuto y a doble columna, aún con las gafas de lectura que habían sido sus mejores amigas desde que iniciara su trabajo en el diario y su adicción por las lecturas extenuantes (no que jamás hubiera leído libros de tal número de páginas, sino que siempre habían sido ejemplares con buena legibilidad), aún con sendas lentes de aumento le era imposible leer.

Desistió de la lectura a la segunda página, su horrible migraña fue lo que la convenció de que no era algo muy saludable; cerró el pesado libro casi machucándose la nariz y lo usó como almohada temporal, pensó en un pequeño movimiento de neuronas en el siguiente día y su corazón se encogió. Ella seguía siendo una persona bastante racional y por lo mismo sabía que si pensaba demasiado en algo terminaría obsesionándose y encerrando la idea en una burbuja de locura así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía se recostó en la cama, se cubrió con la sábana y cerró los ojos alcanzando un ligero sueño.

Sólo Herm había logrado verdaderamente dormir, Draco seguía tirado en esa esquina del cuarto, Ginny seguía pegada a su hija y Harry se mantenía cerrando los ojos sin lograr nada; pero quien definitivamente lo pasaba mal era Ron, su mente era un gran caos, era un gran campo minado por el que cualquier idea al pasar provocaba una gran explosión que descontrolaba todo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos frenéticamente, como si no parpadeara, su respiración era rápida y se le veía bastante agotado.

En su mente retumbaban palabras de una lado hacía el otro, "Tú me gustas Ron, siempre me has gustado", la visión del rostro ruborizado de Luna al decirlo venía acompañando el sonido, "Amigos Ron, pase lo que pase" y el fuerte apretón de Harry al decirlo; "Creo que siento lo mismo Ron… pero" y la mirada desviada de Herm y el frío en su corazón. Esos tres momentos lo estaban masacrando como una terrible culpa consumiendo todo a su alrededor; era imposible no pensar en alguno de sus amigos sin incluir al otro.

Estaba parado frente a la ventana observando la alberca a lo lejos, era una vista maravillosa pero Ron ni se inmutó de esto, sus manos se aferraban a la cornisa como quien se aferra a la razón al sentirse al borde de perderla. Quería dormir, dormir por siempre para no tener que pensar en nada de nuevo, para poder retener en su mente la visión de sus amigos como siempre los veía cada vez que los recordaba, como aquellos jóvenes excedentes en energías y en sueños, en esperanzas e ilusiones, es decir, llenos de vida.

Odiaba su presente y le mataba pensar en el futuro, quería resguardarse en el ayer, en la época que nunca cambiaría por más que él lo intentara. Las lágrimas le amenazaban con salir a borbotones lo cual no le incomodaba, era tan maduro como para aceptar que llorar, aún siendo un hombre, no tiene nada de malo; pero lo que lo enfurecía es que no podía hacerlo, no podía dejar a sus ojos descansar y ya era tanto lo que habían resistido que ardían, necesitaba desahogarse a como de lugar, con lo que fuera o con quien fuera.

Tomo una decisión, salió de su cuarto lentamente dudando de si sería adecuado tocar a la puerta de una dama a tales horas de la madrugada, después de unos cuantos pasos ganó su necesidad de conversar con alguien y aumentó la velocidad. Sus nudillos sacudieron con suavidad la firme puerta de madera y en unos segundos dos pares de azules ojos lo miraron firmemente.

- Perdón Ginny, no quería despertar a Darlene - comentó Ron sentándose en la cama de su hermana menor

- No hay problema hermano, de cualquier manera ya había durado mucho tiempo dormida - hablaba mientras arrullaba a la niña que increíblemente estaba callada, sus hermosos ojos se mantenían abiertos mirando a su madre – y me podrías decir… ¿a que se debe la visita?

- Ay hermana, puedo ver que estás tranquila a pesar de todo

- Precisamente tranquila no, pero no estoy tan alterada como tú, tengo un aliciente que logra que no me derrumbe en un momento así

- Darli es bellísima, es la sobrina más hermosa que cualquier hombre pueda tener

- Ron… no me cambies el tema, sé que estás aquí porque te sientes mal, pero todos nos sentimos mal por Lu y la verdad, yo pensé que eras el que lo estaba llevando mejor

- Pues lo estaba

- Entonces… ¿qué, qué sucedió hermano mayor?

- Pues, nada, bueno… ay peque, sabes que la ignorancia puede ser muy cómoda ¿cierto?

- Si, pero a veces es necesario destrozarla¿de que te enteraste?

- De Luna, de Luna y su sonrisa falsa y su miedo a la muerte

- Suenas dolido con ella Ron¿dime que pasó, de que hablaron exactamente?

- Es que dijo que yo… que ella sentía, que sentía algo

- Que sentía algo por ti

- ¿Lo sabías!

- Ron, la conocía desde antes de que se nos uniera cuando ustedes estaban en quinto, tal vez no era mi mejor amiga pero sin duda alguna noté la forma en la que ella te miraba, la forma en la que sus ojos perdieron un poco de brillo cuando salías con Herm y también noté la lágrima que cayó de su rostro cuando te graduaste.

- Vaya, creo que puedo ser muy ciego Gin, nunca lo noté

- Ella te amaba y te sigue amando Ron, y es tan profundo lo que siente que no dijo ni una sola palabra para que no te sintieras culpable… hasta ahora que cree que morirá fue capaz de pensar un poco en ella y tranquilizar su corazón, entiéndela

- Si peque… es que estoy desesperado y lo que dijo, si, sí me hizo sentir culpable porque no sé como corresponder sus sentimientos, estoy seguro de que amo a Herm pero a Luna… a Luna la quiero casi como a ti y no quiero lastimarla

- ¿Ella te pidió que la amaras? – preguntó mientras dejaba en la cuna a su hija que dormía placidamente

- No, pero…

- Nada de peros hermanillo, ella te entiende y no quiere hacerte sufrir, sólo no quería dormir para siempre sin decir algo tan importante – sentada a su lado le ofreció una sonrisa

- Si mi sabia hermana, tienes toda la razón

- Ahora cállate y dale un abrazo a esta pelirroja chica enfrente de ti, Darli no es la única que necesita mis brazos

Ron no dudó en rodear a su hermanita y reposar su cabeza en su hombro, el amor fraternal era lo que más abundaba en su familia y lo que en este preciso instante le hacía sentir bien; el cabello de su querida Ginny, tan parecido al suyo, olía idéntico al de su madre y prontamente la confianza familiar le ayudó a liberar sus ojos, las lágrimas corrían libre y silenciosamente mientras un ligero temblor se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Ginny sonreía con un poco de tristeza pero mantenía esa leve pero constante fuerza en los brazos, era genial saber que con sólo ese acto estaba ayudando tanto a un ser tan querido.

Luna abrió los ojos siendo martes en la mañana, pensó en cada uno de sus amigos, especialmente en Ron, sonrojada y sonriendo se levantó de la cama escuchando claramente la voz de Neil en el pasillo, otras voces lo acompañaban y pudo notar que todas sonaban tensas y preocupadas, pero esto no le importunó a Luna, vería a todos aquellos a quienes amaba antes de todo y además estaba segura que gracias a ella todo los pendientes entre ellos se resolverían; por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía miedo.

* * *

En reviews del capitulin ocho tenemos a:

**Brisa2006:** Jejeje ¿te intriga esto?… genial, es bueno lograr eso para que regreses por aquí, en cuanto a Luna, pues no se si le perdono la vida o no... de verdad que me encanta este personaje tan singular pero conforme avance la historia se decidirá todo y sobre los finales abiertos… no lo sé; la historia está siguiendo su curso y puede que si o puede que no ji ji ji ¡muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión!

**Anita Star:** Mujer ¡tu eres genial! gracias por dejar review cada que actualizo, me hace feliz; como tu dejaste review en el siguiente capitulo no me explayo tanto como suelo hacerlo jejeje nos vemos de nuevo líneas más abajo )

**Tonks Granger:** Holas, pues llegó un momento en el que yo misma llegué a pensar que no continuaría con esto… pero me propuse seguir a como de lugar y pienso cumplirlo je nos vemos más abajo ya que hay review el cap 9

**Rochelle Granger:** Miau la moneda está en el aire je je je y he de decir que a Ginny la he plasmado bastante linda ya que siente algo por Draco, de otra manera no lo hago jejeje es que me cae en la punta del hígado en los libros cuando está con Harry… emmm nos vemos más abajo jejeje

Y para el capitulo 9 estuvieron como maravillosas personillas que mandan reviews:

**Anita Star:** Y repito¡¡¡eres genial! especialmente porque casi siempre eres la primera que manda review con cada capitulo, te juro que me hace feliz… en fin, los poderes mágicos místicos de la mente wiiiiii es genial cuando pasan cosas así y gracias por comprender mi vida tan desorganizada jejeje es que es una completa locura pero trato de darme mi tiempecillo para escribir; también gracias por celebrar mi entusiasmo por mi carrera, es bello estar segura de lo que haces y harás, amo mi carrera y creo que la amaré más con el tiempo… y algo de medicina eh? genial, a los catorce no tenía ni una mínima idea de lo que quería hacer así que, comparativamente, la llevas muy bien. Bueno mujer, te cuidas mucho y dejas review para este cap (que no hay que decírtelo porque sé que lo harás), mucha suerte para ti también, en todo, y nos leemos luego )

**Jim:** Muchas gracias por el review y aquí seguiré con la historia, hasta luego

**Rochelle Granger:** Gracias por dejar tu opinión de nuevo en este capitulo, me alegra cuando esto sucede, especialmente a pesar de que me tardo años en actualizar; con respecto a los chicos, pues desde que salió Luna la empecé a asociar con el pelirrojo porque se me hace que forman una linda parejita, la de Ginny y Draco me encanta porque ellos sí son opuestos y la de Harry y Herm, bueno, de esa sólo digo que desde el primer libro los sentí el uno para el otro… aún así, puede que no terminen las parejas así o que me aloque y un tornado se los lleve a todos jejeje en fin, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulin

** Tonks Granger:** Y pues, fue más pronto que la vez pasada ¿no? hice lo mejor que pude jejeje tratar de no tardarme otro mes y medio… o dos meses… o algo así, con el H/H, amo a esos dos pero al escribir se me están dando este tipo de escenitas; pero explotaré esa maravillosa pareja en el tramo final, queden ellos juntos o no, me vale, los momentos H/H son de lo más lindo… Espero aún así este te haya gustado y dejes un lindo review, muchas gracias )

Pues mis queridos y hermosos lectores y lectoras, es hora de que me vaya prometiendoles de nuevo no tardarme demasiado y esperando profundamente cumplirlo jejeje pensé que vendría de la playa escribiendo como una loca por lo hemoso del paisaje pero... me tocaron las lluvias jejejeje aunque eso me dejó estar viendo las gotas caer sobre la arena y el mar, sobre los cocos y mi piececillos descalzos, y disfrutar de ese maravilloso aroma de tierra mojada por las calles ahhhhhh me urgía darme un tiempo para mí y la familia, ahora andamos trabajando para hacer más bonito el kinder de mi mami así que no crean que no actualizo pasado mañana por floja sino porque ando trabajando ji nos leeremos pronto, promesa de niña scout... ji ji ji )

**ATT:**

**ARI-ZETA**


	11. Tú sabes lo que quieres

Pues aquí ando de nuevo, enferma y apurada porque se me acaban las vacaciones snif snif, los dejo leer...

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Tú sabes lo que quieres.**

El preludio a algo que decidirá tu vida es algo importante, es lo último que recordarás antes de entrar a la penumbra de la incertidumbre, lo único de lo que puedes llegar a tener el control y, sobre todo, lo que te puede hacer feliz y llena de esperanza hacia el futuro, exista o no.

Luna sabía muy bien que los minutos antes de su intervención serían especiales, que los seres a los que apreciaba tanto estarían junto a ella antes y durante, e incluso después; sabía que las cosas no serían las mismas gracias a ella y que si moría no todo estaría perdido, que su existencia habría tenido más sentido a pesar de desaparecer tan tempranamente; por fin el miedo había desaparecido y todo gracias a unas cuantas palabras, una confesión que pudo descargar todo lo que se encontraba en su corazón y que se había escondido ahí, incluso para ella.

De todo lo ocurrido su mente contenía muchos pensamientos, lo más extraño es que uno sobresalía por sobre todos, el hecho de que amaba a Ronald Weasley no dejaba de resonar de un lado para el otro, el hecho de que lo había visto a los ojos y confesado ese hermoso sentimiento la había marcado y la hacía feliz; prefería mantenerse así, con una imagen propia de alguien valiente que había sincerado su corazón por más doloroso que pudiera resultar; sin duda alguna pudo haber sido una gran Gryffindor.

Estos pensamientos la habían puesto en un trance soñador, sentada en la cama como si estuviera viendo una película en el techo parpadeando lentamente y sonriendo a cada instante; así permaneció por minutos sin inmutarse de la llegada de Neil y sus acompañantes. Una joven mujer de cabello negro, rasgos orientales y bata blanca se sentó frente a ella y tomó su mano, al contacto Luna reaccionó y sonrió.

- Buenos días, creo que no tengo el gusto de conocerla, aunque no estoy tan segura de ello

- No Luna, no nos conocemos pero creo que es apropiada la presentación; mi nombre es Xian Chang

- ¿Algún parentesco con una chica llamada Cho Chang?

- Cho es mi hermana menor, le conoces¿cierto?

- Hogwarts, Ravenclaw… aunque yo no estaba en su mismo año si le llegué a hablar

- Ya veo señorita Lovegood, me alegra porque ella llegará en algunos minutos, nosotras seremos las encargadas de su intervención

- Vaya, eso es excelente porque sé que son las mejores en su campo, no por nada fueron entrevistadas para el profeta

- Oh muchas gracias por los halagos, pero sobretodo por la confianza que deposita en nosotras, le puedo asegurar que está justificada y que usted saldrá de aquí viva

Afuera todos estaban esperando a que les fuera permitido pasar, Ginny había dejado a la pequeña en la guardería de nuevo pues era demasiado lo que podría suceder y lo que la niña podría ver, las caras de todos se turbaban por pensamientos pesimistas en los que la esperanza pasaba demasiado fugazmente como para notarlo.

- ¿Qué esperan, maldita sea¡Ya es martes, ya es el día, ya tienen que componer a Luna! – gritó desesperadamente el rubio, aferrando algo dentro de su bolsillo

- Tranquilo Draco, no se pueden apresurar demasiado, deben de estar preparándose o algo así

- ¡Doctora Chang? – Hermione se levantó de su asiento al ver llegar a una hermosa mujer de bata blanca, no había cambiado demasiado desde que saliera de la escuela aunque tal vez su belleza aumentó

- Hermione, llámame Cho por favor

- ¿Qué haces aquí Cho? Tú…

- Oh Harry- la seguridad con la que llegó se vio disminuida, aunque solo un poco – mi hermana y yo somos las encargadas del procedimiento que se le practicará a Luna, pensé que lo sabían

Obviamente nadie sabía nada sobre ello y se podía leer en sus rostros. Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio.

- Pensábamos que Neil era el que llevaría todo a cabo - confesó Hermione

- Neil es excelente en su trabajo, pero mi hermana y yo hemos pasado mucho más tiempo tratando casos así de complicados, él nos llamó personalmente pidiendo nuestra ayuda

- ¿Pero que no su agenda está muy ocupada? – inquirió Ron, Harry no recordaba que Cho fuera una médico tan famosa y por eso la miraba demasiado, como tratando de sobreponer la imagen de la mujer triunfadora a la de la chica que lo besara mientras estaba llorando

- En realidad sí… ¿Ronald? - el pelirrojo asintió – pero cuando supe que su paciente era Luna Lovegood tuve que rogar a mi hermana porque se aplazaran algunas fechas, en realidad no había un caso que fuera aún más grave que el de Luna así que pudieron esperar y Hogwarts siempre debe de estar unido

El rostro de todos se ensombreció, escuchar por parte de una persona tan importante en el campo que el caso de Luna era así de grave no era nada alentador, aunque la sonrisa de Cho era algo desconcertante en medio de la escena.

- Me retiro, hay que hacer preparativos y mi hermana debe de estar molesta porque me he demorado un poco, permiso

Pasó de largo entre las miradas de todos, sólo volteó un poco antes de entrar a la habitación, cerrando el puño derecho y levantando el pulgar logró hacer un guiño que trataba de animarlos.

- Después de todo es una de las mejores ¿no? – comentó Harry

- Si, supongo que tiene mucha confianza en ella y en su hermana, hay que pensar lo mejor – dijo Draco y Ron asintió con la cabeza

- Aún así me recordó demasiado a esa chica que me atacaba sin razón en Hogwarts – dijo con decisión Herm – y eso que la acabo de entrevistar hace unos meses, en esa ocasión fue más amable aunque sin duda alguna prefiero a su hermana, Xian es una lindura

- De cualquier forma sabemos que Luna está en buenas manos – confirmó Ginny – y Hermi, recuerda que a veces las mujeres hacemos tonterías por celos y que los sentimientos nunca mueren al cien por ciento – bajando notablemente el tono de voz se dirigió a la castaña sin que nadie lo notara

- Tienes mucha razón Gin… ¡Oh, miren! alguien viene saliendo, y no es Cho

Neil, aquel hombre a quien habían observado tan tranquilo y sonriente en días anteriores, no mostraba nada de calma ahora, sin duda alguna el nerviosismo restaba un poco de galanura a su rostro aunque a nadie le importaba un rábano esto, los saludó uno por uno y forzando una sonrisa los invitó a pasar al cuarto de la paciente. El movimiento fue lento, inconscientemente intentaban demorar lo más posible lo inevitable.

Al pasar todo se veía sumamente diferente, el espacio era el mismo pero estaba completamente cubierto por plásticos blancos y una sola cama en medio, al grupo se le revolvió el estómago y al notarlo Neil los pasó a una pequeña habitación en el fondo de la enorme en la que se encontraban, en el cuarto estaba Luna sentaba en un hermoso sofá de color rojo, vestida como el día anterior pero aún más radiante, era como si durante toda su vida hubiese guardado un poco de belleza y ahora por fin la luciera en todo su esplendor, su sonrisa esta vez era verdadera y completamente arrebatadora.

- Vaya, parece como si nunca me hubieran visto antes

- Lu, es que te ves hermosa

- Ah Draco¿entonces normalmente soy un esperpento?

- No Lunita, mí exagerada amiga, pero hoy te ves muy diferente, hasta parece que brillas

- Si Luna, hasta el rubio de tu cabello es más… rubio

- Jajaja Gracias Harry

- Pues yo digo que al fin estás dejando que tu belleza salga ¿no Herm?

- En efecto mi querida Ginny, al fin nuestra Lu emplea todo ese potencial

- ¿Y tu qué Ron, no piensas nada de este milagroso cambio?

- Yo… Lu, emmm

- No durmió casi nada Luna, todavía está medio sonámbulo

- Si Ginny… claro… en fin, todos me darán buena suerte ¿verdad?

- Estaremos allá afuera todo el tiempo amiga, esperando a que salgas y nos abraces una vez más – dijo Herm rodeando a Luna con muchísimo cariño, al separarse besó su frente y sonrió con nostalgia

- Y sabemos que hacer amiga, cumplir una promesa muy importante – Ginny repitió los movimientos que Herm hiciera

- A pesar de todo el miedo que ésta nos pueda provocar – Harry imitó a las demás

- Y de la incertidumbre del futuro – fue el turno de Draco

- Luna, no quiero que tú… - antes de que Ron siquiera hablando Luna puso delicadamente un dedo sobre su boca

- ¿Nos podrían dejar solos un instante, he de regañar a este hombre por no sonreír

Todos salieron abrazando de nuevo a la rubia, un tanto desconcertados a excepción de Ginny que tenía una noción de lo que ocurriría.

- Ronald, lo que estabas a punto de decir parecía ser algo en contra de mis deseos

- Pues realmente quiero decir que no quiero que tú te vayas

- Eso es bueno… y honesto. Pero espero que hagas lo que te pedí

- Creo que tengo que hacerlo Luna – durante la conversación no dejó de posar la mirada en el piso, no quería ver a Luna a los ojos

- Pues… tengo otro favor que pedirte Ron – su piel lucía hermosa por el rubor en sus mejillas

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es un favor muy grande pero, te juro que no lo pediría si no fuera algo importante – Ron no decía nada así que Luna continuó – quiero una sola cosa antes de todo esto; quiero… quiero que me beses

- ¡Qué? – al fin su vista se encontró con la de Luna que, aunque estaba casi temblando de nervios, no la bajó ni un instante – ¿qué me estás pidiendo?

- Sé que tú amas a Herm y de ninguna forma te lo reprocho… pero yo, yo quiero saber lo que es probar lo labios del hombre al que amo, aunque sea una vez

- Luna, no crees que esto podría ser algo¿peligroso?

- Tú sabes lo que quieres, yo sé que te quiero mucho y que no desperdiciaré estos minutos antes de que alguien decida mi sobrevivencia

- Y sí…

- No veo peligro alguno, yo no te pido que me ames, lo único que deseo es un beso y absolutamente nada más

Ron no dijo nada más pero miró a Luna a los ojos firmemente, en ella encontró completa honestidad, amistad, amor y deseo; encontró cosas que jamás pensó encontrar en la chica, pero además encontró en sí mismo una necesidad de hacerla feliz, de lograr hacerla vivir para ver su sonrisa en armonía de todos, sintió que si Luna no lo volvía a mirar con esos ojos, a él o alguien más, nunca podrían estar todos juntos de nuevo.

Él alejó la mirada y Luna la bajó, una sombra pasó por su rostro temiendo que Ron la abandonara sin siquiera decir buena suerte, esto la aterró, una lágrima estaba a punto de nacer pero no siguió su curso, frente a ella, a menos de tres centímetros, sintió el aliento de Ron, se había hincado en la alfombra frente al sofá para estar a la altura de Luna, ella lentamente subió el rostro sólo para encontrarse con los labios del hombre que atraparon los de ella al instante.

El desconcierto no duró mucho ya que la dulce sensación sobrepasaba a todas las que recordará, sin quererse contener en lo más mínimo, se acompasó al ritmo de Ron rodeándolo con los brazos, acariciando su cabello, aferrándose a su cuello; quería ser una con él pero sabía que no podía, pensaba que tal vez el hombre que la estaba besando como ninguno otro estuviera pensando en otra mujer, en una de sus mejores amigas; fue en este momento cuando se detuvo y muy a su pesar se separó de Ron.

- Gracias – fue la única palabra que pudo articular, en sus hombros estaban las manos de Ron asegurándose de que la chica estuviera bien

- Luna, te juro que te quiero muchísimo

- Pero…

- Pero nada, estaré allá afuera esperando verte respirar tranquilamente este maravilloso aire tropical y quiero que seas muy, pero muy feliz – sonrió de una forma que Luna sabía que sólo sonreía para ella, esto la animó

- Si Ron, lo comprendo, pero sobre todo te lo agradezco, ahora ve y cumple esa promesa… y haz que todos lo hagan también

- Claro que lo haré Lu, confía - se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta

- Y Ron - él volteó al escuchar su nombre – te deseo la mejor de las suertes

- Lo mismo digo, amiga, lo mismo digo

Ron salió de la gran habitación encontrándose con sus amigos, se sentaron tristemente y justo cuando Ron abría la boca para cumplir con lo prometido a Luna en el cuarto revestido de blanco las hermanas Chang hacían uso de sus conocimientos. Las posibilidades estaban ahí, las preguntas y las confesiones por hacerse, el futuro llegando y la incertidumbre en su apogeo.

* * *

¿Valió la pena el esperar? Eso espero (valga la redundancia) porque mi salud no me deja ver bien que onda con mis pensamientos jejejeje me gustó escribir esto porque ya lo traía en la cabeza desde hace un rato y ya era hora de plasmarlo, en fin, contestando sus hermosos reviews:

Anita Star: Holas mujercilla, espero que con distracciones y todo puedas leer este capitulin y te agrade, sabía que serías la primera en poner un lindo y hermoso review, siempre los tomo muy en cuenta, y sobre lo de mi vida no desorganizada sino activa... jajaja un dia le dije eso a mi madre y sólo me lanzó una sonrisa medio rara je pero es excelso que alguien diga eso de mi vida; aunque te diré que por más aburrida que he llegado a estar nunca he odiado las vacaciones, a veces hasta la inanición me parece mejor que las tareas jeje Aunque no lo aceptes... eres GENIAL jejejeje de veritas, y sobre la inspiración, pues no hay receta je si me pasé un buen rato sin escribir creo que ahora he de exprimir mi cerebro.Mil gracias por entender y amenazar a aquellos que no lo hagan jeje te me cuidas muchio y disfrutas de tu inactivada vida que eso también es muy válido : ) Abrazos, BYE

Tonks Granger: Prometido mucho más H/H para la próxima, o para dentro de dos capítulos... pero de ahí no pasa, de veritas! muchas gracias por el review y espero este, a pesar de no ser H/H, te haya gustado, Sayonara

Rochelle Granger: jijiji de veras que me esforzaré con el H/H, recuerden que lo mejor es lo que cierra con borche de oro, por ahora espero te haya gustado este chap y si te ha gustado el G&D te interesará el próximo capitulin... Mil gracias por el review

Pues ando enferma jejejeje gripienta, pero aún así me obligué a escribir así que espero tenga sentido ji prometo solemnemente incluir más Harry Herm Love, pero no el proximo chap porque ya está apartado en mi mente para otra pareja de tortolitos ) pero después de eso... su pantalla derramará miel que sólo grite Harry y Herm, Por ahora trataré de escribir lo más que pueda porque lamentablemene ya entro a mi escuelita este lunes y mi mente se enfocará a eso... lo que significa que tardaré aún más en subir pero no que dejaré la historia eh? En fin, espero les haya agradado este capitulo y dejen reviews...

ATT:

ARI...ZETA


	12. Palabras grises

Lean... momento de miel pero de otros tortolos, próximo chap a cargo del trío de Griffyndor; pero por lo pronto, lean...

**Capítulo 12: Palabras grises.**

Quien hace el primer movimiento casi siempre tiene el control de la situación, pero desde este punto se encontraba una gran problemática, ninguno de los cinco seres humanos postrados en la sala de espera deseaba este control; nadie quería comenzar con la tarea que parecía dictar la muerte de una amiga, ni siquiera el pelirrojo hombre a quien le fue encargada esta misión. Si tan siquiera el reloj no marcara su camino con un estruendoso ruido a nadie le importaría el paso del tiempo.

Él alzó el rostro y miró a una Hermione derrotada, con la mirada perdida en un horizonte inexistente y las manos tan apretadas que la piel comenzaba a adquirir un tono blancuzco; giró y vio a su hermana menor, a esa pequeña pelirroja que le gritaba cuando él se llevaba su juguete preferido y en su mirada encontró una lágrima atrapada, un anhelo por recurrir a los brazos de su hija pero también un deseo de abrazar al hombre al que amaba; inesperadamente él, a pesar de ser un despistado, como hermano mayor logró notar que ella nunca dejaría de amar a Draco, esa era la razón de continuar su gran amistad con el rubio.

Pensando en aquello se detuvo a observar al susodicho quien estaba sentado en el suelo sin tener la más mínima intención de mirar a nadie, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido en el pasado realmente le tenía un gran afecto a ese hombre, casi tan grande como a Harry; el ojiverde parecía temblar, parecía querer acercarse a Herm pero al momento una fuerza mantenía sus pies clavados en el piso.

Tal vez esa fuera la señal que armó de valor a Ron, dejó de observar a todos y de permanecer pasivo, caminó rápidamente hacia Hermione y Harry y antes de que éstos dos pudieran reaccionar él ya tenía de un brazo al hombre y de la mano a la chica; con decisión haló de ellos y sin que pudieran decir palabra alguna los llevó a una habitación más pequeña que estaba a un lado.

- ¿Qué te sucede Ronald Weasley? – preguntó Herm, sobando su muñeca

- ¿Qué?... ah, perdón Hermi, no pensé que te estuviera haciendo daño

- Pues lo hiciste¿por qué actuaste tan espontáneamente?

- Si Ron, temo decirte que mi brazo no es de goma – Harry estaba aminorando la molestia en la extremidad

- Diría que lo siento chicos, pero estaría mintiendo… la verdad es que si no actuaba ya, me volvería loco pensando en Luna y sus palabras; dejémonos de tonterías y afrontemos esto

Harry y Herm se miraron sumamente apenados, los dos sentían que debían de actuar pero ninguno de ellos tuvo el valor en el momento y casi golpean al único que fue capaz de hacerlo. Harry sacó su varita y apareció un sillón negro de piel, Ron un puff multicolor (N/A: esas cosas como sillones que están rellenas de hule espuma… realmente son geniales¡quiero uno!) que lucía sumamente cómodo y Hermione apareció una elegante pero confortable silla; los tres tomaron asiento en un círculo donde cada uno podía ver el rostro de sus dos amigos, respiraron profundamente y se dispusieron a hablar como personas civilizadas.

En el cuarto que abandonaron sólo se encontraban un Draco mirando a la puerta, esperando que sus amigos regresaran, Ginny estaba cerca mirando al mismo lugar y deseando exactamente lo mismo; ninguno iba a recibir lo que deseaba en ese instante, ambos estaban anhelando algo que sucedería sólo después de que ellos hablaran.

La valiente Gryffindor fue la primera en voltear a ver a su acompañante y pudo notar, con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro, que él estaba totalmente aterrorizado, que aunque sus manos estaban en los bolsillos podía notarse ese ligero temblor que lo acompañaba cuando los nervios lo invadían; recordaba muy bien ese temblor porque podía jactarse de ser la única persona que conocía a la perfección al rubio, y porque vio ese mismo temblor aquella vez en que él le pidió que fuera su novia.

- ¿Qué pasa Draco? Te vez bastante tenso, queridito – no pudo evitar usar ese tono burlón en la voz

- Realmente Ginny, no creo que sea el mejor momento para hacer tus bromitas – sonaba enfadado aunque no lo estaba tanto como lo hacía parecer

- Pero si no decía nada te ibas a quedar callado todo el tiempo que dure esto Draco, lamento si te molesté demasiado – sonaba afligida, sumamente triste; Draco se levantó de donde estaba de inmediato y tomó asiento junto a ella

- Mujer, bien sabes que nunca me podrías molestar demasiado… tal vez un poco como de costumbre, pero demasiado, jamás - sonrió para ella afrontando el hecho de ver sus hermosos ojos azules

- Draco, yo también tengo miedo de hacer lo que Luna nos pidió pero, pero creo que debemos afrontarlo ahora que mi hermanito puso el ambiente perfecto; me sería muy incómodo hablar frente a él o frente a Herm, aún más si fuera frente a Harry

- ¿Te pone nerviosa su presencia o que? – Una nube de celos infundamentados pasó por la cabeza de Draco, Ginny sonrió un poco al notarlo

- Pues si Draco, sobretodo si es algo tan importante; recuerda que mucho tiempo actué frente a él como la niñita tonta enamorada que no podía ni hablar o moverse naturalmente en su presencia… me avergonzaría mucho si vuelve a verme comportándome de esa forma

- Te importa demasiado lo que piense ¿no lo crees?

- No Draco, si me importara tanto lo que él piensa estaría furiosa con mi hermano por dejarme a solas contigo y no con Harry… ¿no lo crees?

El rostro de Draco se encendió repentinamente, no había captado que estaba haciendo una típica escena de celos hasta que Ginny le dejó bien claro que aquello tan importante que necesitaba hablar tenía que ver directamente con él, con su ex novio Draco Malfoy; vio esperanza en la plática, vio en los profundos y azules ojos de su inolvidable amor que ella nunca lo olvidaría.

Pero justo en ese momento bajó un brazo y rozó con la mano uno de sus bolsillos, recordó que dentro tenía ese pequeño álbum de fotografías y sobretodo recordó esa primera foto de Darli, su seguridad se fue al piso en seguida y a pesar de que segundos antes estaba ansioso por escuchar lo que la pelirroja tenía que decir tomó la decisión de desahogar sus sentimientos primero, de ser él quien comenzara porque aplazar la dura verdad que Ginny podría decir era su meta primordial.

- Pues en ese caso me alegra que esto haya sucedido Ginny, me alegra que podamos hablar tranquilamente y que me puedas escuchar.

- Pensé que podría empezar yo Draco, honestamente te veo demasiado nervioso como para obligarte a hablar

- No me estarías obligando ni nada por el estilo, lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante

- Pues si Luna te dijo que me lo dijeras… supongo que sí lo es, no creo que sólo quieras compartir conmigo cual es tu sabor preferido de helado

- Sabes muy bien que mi preferido es el de…

- Chocolate con menta y chispas de cerveza de mantequilla bien batida

- Precisamente – sonrió, en ese instante se dio cuenta de que Luna tenía razón, de que a pesar de todo lo que pudiera suceder esa mujer de hermosas pecas siempre sería su amiga – pero sabes que no estaría tan nervioso por algo tan tonto… aunque delicioso

- Y dices que yo hago bromas en momentos inoportunos – fue la respuesta de la chica

- Dame la mano Ginny - ante la dubitación de la joven no le quedó más que insistir - no te haré nada ni trataré de robarte un galeón para ir por mi helado

- Más te vale Draco, porque eso sería muy bajo - ahora era ella la que no podía deja de temblar

- Ginny, hace unos cuantos años pensé que me había vuelto loco, que estaba afectado por una poción fallida o que algún día, sin darme cuenta, me había caído de la escoba y había desordenado todos mis pensamientos… lo pensé un día cuando volteé por un pasillo y no pude dejar de verte, cuando me enamoré de tus rojos cabellos y de cada una de tus pecas, cuando no pude dejar de buscarte y a escondidas mirarte hablar con Harry y los demás; Ginny, por ti intenté ser una mejor persona y evitar correr los mismos pasos de mi padre y lo mejor de todo es que por ti fui capaz de hacerlo.

Sentados juntos en aquella banca, lado a lado, mano con mano y en realidad alma con alma, Ginny ansiaba que aquel hermoso discurso terminara tan bien como había empezado, porque si concluía con un: "a pesar de todo eso sé que no eres para mí y por eso he dejado de quererte", seguramente se deprimiría hasta morir, metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto.

- Ginny, tú eres la razón de que yo no haya terminado refundiéndome en una cárcel deprimente como Azcaban, tú eres aquella persona que fue capaz de encontrar en mí algo más que la prepotencia que siempre traté de mostrar… tú fuiste la primera persona a la que quise más que a mi propia vida

Draco se acercaba a ella muy lentamente y Ginny simplemente trataba de no soltar una lágrima, hacía mucho que no escuchaba esas palabras de los labios de Draco y últimamente comenzaba a resignarse a no volver a hacerlo, el sonido de su voz siempre la había emocionado tanto a ella como a la pequeña Darlene.

- Fuiste una persona esencial para mi… sigues siéndolo y siempre lo serás, nunca dejaré de amarte porque de alguna forma tu me has hecho la persona que soy, a pesar de lo que haya sucedido yo te amaré hasta que ya no tenga fuerzas en mi cuerpo

- Draco¿estás completamente seguro de eso¿no importa absolutamente nada de lo que haya podido pasar?

- Sé que tal vez tú no sientas lo mismo Gin, pero te aseguro que mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá, a pesar de cualquier cosa que esté en el pasado

- Yo… yo estoy, digo, yo siento lo mismo Draco, te amo más que a nada en el mundo y nunca he dejado de hacerlo pero…

- ¿Cuál pero? Si los dos sentimos lo mismo ¿por qué no, por qué no darnos una oportunidad?

- Porque yo siempre he callado algo que no debía, siempre me negué a hablar sobre el orgullo de mi vida, porque no te he dicho nada de Darli

- Te refieres al padre de ella ¿cierto? Te refieres a que hubo un momento en el que amaste a alguien más y me olvidaste, eso lo comprendo Ginny, eso lo acepto perfectamente

- No me entiendes Draco, yo nunca amé a nadie más después de ti

- ¿Quieres decir que Darlene fue… un accidente?- impresionado pero tal vez un poco más alegre tomó por los hombros a Ginny y la miró a los ojos notando que lo que decía era la verdad

- Podría decirse que sí… pero aún así no me comprendes, tienes que escucharme

- Gin, es que si eso es cierto no veo porque no te he besado aún, no encuentro la razón por la que no te haya atrapado en mis brazos – diciendo esto la rodeó pudiendo oler su cabello – te amo Ginny

- Yo también Draco pero no puedes dejar de escucharme – lentas lágrimas caían por su sonrojado rostro

- No creo que haya más que decir… sabes que a mi lado ustedes dos estarían completamente seguras, sabes que quiero a esa hermosísima niña como si fuera mía, sabes que

- Es que esa hermosísima niña es tuya – el rubio la soltó con nerviosismo, no sabía como reaccionar ante tal confesión; Ginny estaba envuelta en lágrimas – Darlene es tu hija Draco, ella nació seis meses después de que termináramos… no hubo nadie más, siempre fuiste tú pero, pero nunca me atreví a confesarlo porque pensé que habías dejado de amarme y pensé que un bebé no sería nada más que un estorbo para ti

Draco se levantó de su asiento, estupefacto; nunca espero escuchar algo así y su equilibrio comenzó a fallar, la vista se le nublaba y comenzaba a ver a la llorosa Ginny como una serie de manchas de diferentes colores. En un movimiento repentino salió de la habitación y aunque Ginny trató de seguirlo perdió la pista, al poco tiempo la resignada pelirroja regresó a la sala de espera envuelta en llanto, sólo pudo deslizarse en una de las paredes cayendo al suelo, abrazó sus rodillas y dejó salir todo el dolor que la inundaba, nada más que su hija la podía animar ahora que pensaba que el amor de su vida la odiaba.

En la habitación contigua las cosas habían comenzado tranquilas, pero poco a poco los sentimientos tan intensos de los tres empezaron a complicar la situación llenándola de palabras grises, las palabras grises son aquellas que no se dicen pero que pueden llegar de una persona a otra con sólo mirarla, pueden ser todo un sermón de melancolía y en aquel cuarto, mientras Luna se jugaba la vida, estaban volando de un lado a otro.

Y maldita sea la cosa... jejeje sigo esxitiendo, ahora mi trauma es de nuevo la escuela, pero a eso se anudo mi bella computadora que perdió la existencia de word y todo el paquete de Ofice por un buen rato, no podía escribir nada y me estaba volviendo loca porque ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé la vez anterior... respondo mis dos lindos reviews y me voy porque de hecho ando haciendo tarea snif snif

Anita Star: Mujer, quisiera explayarme agradeciendote el que sigas leyendo esto y dándome ánimos como escritora pero el tiempo no me lo permite... aún así espero que este capitulo te guste muchio porque sí que pasé suplicios para poder subirlo; ahhhh disfruta tu último año de secundaria porque, en mi humilde opinión es el mejor... después viene el bachillerato que tampoco está nada mal pero no hay nada como la secu, si si fueron Draco y Ginny y sí, me mejoré prontito... la escuela está peor que antes en cuanto a tareas pero más linda porque me enfoco en lo que quiero y... y... abashos y apapachos para ti jejeje espero te guste el cap

Rochelle Granger: Jejeje gracias por los buenos deseos y la paciencia (que espero siga allí) y pues, ya vendrá el momento HH más bello y hermoso y juró que valdrá la pena... o al menos eso intentaré

Mueno, esperando que desfruten de nuestros últimos capítulos los deja esta loca autora.

ATT:

ARI----ZETA

PD Felices trazos jejejeje y a ls mexicans... ¡Feliz 15 y 16 de septiembre! y feliz mes patrio... no tomen mucho eh?


	13. Aceptar la verdad

Uy me pasé un poquito de las fechas… ¿¿¿¿un poquito???? Soy mala para esto, la verdad es que sí he tratado de enfocarme lo más posible en la escuela y dejé esto un poco de lado, pero jamás lo olvidé je eso es lo importante, lean este capitulín que en verdad me encantó escribir jejeje es tan… bueno, lean y comentarios abajo ¿ne?

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 13: Aceptar la verdad.**

El nerviosismo de Harry era espectral, aquel niño que vivió y que durante años demostró su valentía en múltiples enfrentamientos contra Voldemort, se sentía pequeño y sofocado en la habitación contigua a la que Ginny y Draco hablaban, las piernas las sentía como espagueti y a pesar de estar sentado pensaba que caería en cualquier momento a falta de soporte.

Hermione no se encontraba mejor que el ojiverde, lucía tan nerviosa como un ratoncillo siendo acechado por un gato, un felino que sólo le permitía correr de un lado a otro, jugando con su vida sabiendo de antemano que podía acabar con ella cuando quisiera; el temor era ese malvado gato y sin duda alguna ella se estaba dejando controlar por sus garras.

Aquél hombre que fuera uno de los alumnos más subestimados de la casa del león era el que se conservaba menos intranquilo, el pelirrojo que siempre había sido opacado por la valiente y hábil figura de Harry Potter y la brillante, e igualmente hábil, mente de Hermione Granger, estaba entero; se encontraba sentado en su sitio tratando de hallar las palabras adecuadas para iniciar la tarea encomendada, pero nunca tembló ante tal idea, mucho menos al estar consiente del estado de sus amigos.

- Herm, suéltate el pelo y alborótalo – las miradas que recibió no fueron muy agradables, pero él no cedió ni un poco; la decisión es sus ojos hizo que la chica acatara la orden un tanto desconcertada - Harry, deja de jugar con los anteojos y póntelos bien

- ¿Qué pretendes Ron? – a pesar de que la frase pareciera poner en tela de juicio las ordenes del pelirrojo, Harry ya se había colocado adecuadamente los anteojos

- Realmente no lo sé, pero pensé que si íbamos a hablar sobre nosotros deberíamos de lucir más o menos como la última vez que nos vimos

- ¿Cómo en esa despedida tan… gris? - preguntó Herm con media sonrisa en el rostro

- Si, esa vez en que apenas si nos vimos a los ojos, máximo por dos segundos – confirmó Ron

- Hicimos mal chicos ¿no es así? Los más cobardes en toda la historia de los Gryffindor's – añadió Harry

- Y lo único que conseguimos fue herirnos entre nosotros, lo primordial que obtuve por eso fue mi maldita obsesión por el trabajo y por mantenerme ocupada en no tener nuevos amigos – Herm estaba un poco más tranquila y relajada, subía la vista poco a poco

- Y yo mi extrema soledad y ermitaña vida, lejos de todo aquello a lo que no fuera estrictamente necesario asistir y en mi traumática necesidad de aferrarme a mis recuerdos más bellos - Harry también se sentía crecer poco a poco tras dejar salir las palabras

- Pues si seguimos contando nuestras tristes vidas… yo me aferré a mi familia, cosa que no fue tan mala de no ser porque era un simple escape… y porque estoy consintiendo demasiado a mi sobrinita – Ron se acercaba más a los rostros de sus amigos – ustedes fueron parte esencial de mi vida y quiero que lo sean para siempre

- Yo también amigo – aseguró Harry

- Y yo igual Ron – afirmó Herm, sonriendo leve pero sinceramente

Lo inevitable llegó, sin poder resistirlo un minuto más los tres se acercaron y se unieron en un intenso abrazo que había estado pendiente desde la fría despedida al término de su séptimo curso, aquella tarde en la que se separaron sin estar consientes de que al no resolver sus asuntos pendientes nunca podrían estar tranquilos en su corazón, hasta ahora.

Harry se sentía tan cómodo, por fin estaba en esa cálida sensación familiar que añoraba desde hacía años, por fin tenía un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Hermione y sentía la mano de ella rodearle la cintura, podía percibir ese maravilloso perfume que sólo ella tenía y era capaz de sonreír placidamente esperando que el momento nunca acabase, esperando estar junto a SU Herm por toda la eternidad.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo junto a Ron, su mejor amigo, su hermano, abrazado a la misma mujer, Harry estaba consiente de que Ron sentía algo enorme por la castaña, algo que en sus intentos infantiles había demostrado como una serie de peleas que parecían no tener fin; Harry sabía que Ron había aceptado para sí mismo que amaba a Hermione desde hace mucho tiempo, pero muy en su interior una vocecilla le gritaba desde hacía muchísimos años atrás "Tú la amas aún más Harry, siempre lo harás", nunca supo cuando había nacido esa voz pero le daba la razón.

Los momentos de silencio pueden tardar unos cuantos segundos y parecer eternidades, sucede tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle; a Hermione le estaba sucediendo esto, apenas se había entrelazado en los brazos de sus amigos sintió que el silencio podía torturarla de una forma muy cruel.

Ahí estaba ella, junto a los hombres que la hicieron feliz en otros tiempos¿cómo había pasado de al fin estar con Ron a repentinamente estar con Harry?, cada vez que pensaba en esto se sentía extraña, ella sólo había estado con un chico en su vida, en cuarto año, y la experiencia no fue ni parecida a lo que pasó en el último con sus dos mejores amigos.

Siempre que argüía con el testarudo de Ron sentía una calidez en su interior incomparable, casi toda su vida escolar fue un continuo intercambio de opiniones contrastantes con el pelirrojo, pero el hecho de que siempre lo celaba la confundía, además a veces llegaba a escuchar comentarios de sus compañeras de habitación como "Recuerda que del odio al amor hay sólo un paso, Granger" o una vez les gritaron "Ya cásense, digo, ya tienen la actitud de los matrimonios sólo tendrían que formalizarlo".

Siempre pensó que era algo estúpido que alguien imaginara a Hermione Granger siendo a novia oficial de Ronald Weasley, si sus gritos no tenían nada de romántico; pero un día Ron llegó con una caja de chocolates en la mano, chocolates muggle que Hermione nunca había visto en el mundo mágico; el pelirrojo se los entregó totalmente sonrojado e hizo una pregunta que casi la tira de las escaleras, sí, a Ronald Weasley se le ocurrió declarar su amor en una de las escaleras más largas de la torre de Gryffindor.

Hermione estaba a unos centímetros de tomar entre sus dedos esa caja de golosinas cuando retrocedió un paso y sintió el vértigo de una caída, por un segundo se cuestionó si el acto de Ron la afectaba tanto como para sentir algo así pero al instante notó que no era eso, definitivamente estaba cayendo un largo trecho; se hubiera hecho un gran daño de no ser porque Harry la tomó entré sus brazos y cayó con ella, él la protegió con su propio cuerpo para que no saliera lastimada.

Al pie de la escalera Herm estaba entre los brazos de un maltrecho Harry, Ron comenzaba a llegar a su encuentro, asustadísimo y dejando los chocolates en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien Herms? – preguntó Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro

- ¿Yo? Pero por supuesto que estoy bien Harry, pero mírate, hay que llevarte a la enfermería de inmediato – había mucho miedo en las palabras de Herm

- No hay problema, no estoy tan mal, recuerda que tengo un gran aguante… lamento no haber podido detenerte

- ¡¿Herm estás bien?! – Ron había llegado cuando Harry, a pesar de las indicaciones de Hermione, se estaba poniendo de pie

- Por supuesto que si Ron, pero no creo que Harry lo esté, debemos llevarlo a la enfermería YA

- Ron, llévatela de aquí, sólo necesito una buena poción regeneradora, además, creo que estaban en algo importante ¿no? – Harry sonaba un poco triste al mencionarlo pero Ron no lo notó y asintió sonriendo, Hermione sólo bajó la mirada, estaba sonrojada pero lo más importante es que había notado ese tono melancólico en las palabras de Harry.

Ese día fue de lo más extraño para ella, se sentía confundida ¿Por qué Harry le había dirigido esa mirada tan triste cuando Ron la tomó de la mano y la llevó escaleras arriba¿Acaso él…? No, Harry nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella, pensar siquiera en la posibilidad la hacía sentir estúpida y eso era algo no ocurría con mucha facilidad; por otra parte sin haber dicho nada, ni un sí ni un no, ahora era la novia de Ronald Weasley, esto no la molestaba en lo absoluto porque disfrutaba de un Ron más tierno y menos ácido, disfrutaba de sus caricias y sus besos, en verdad quería mucho a Ron pero… el hecho de que existiera un pero no la hacía sentir muy segura respecto a la relación.

Un día después de una fuerte pelea entre la pareja, Hermione terminó en los brazos de Harry, sólo estaba desahogando su ira contra el pelirrojo pero estar tan cerca de Harry la hacía sentir segura, la calidez de su abrazo y sus palabras dichas en el momento preciso provocaron que sin pensarlo alzara el rostro y robara un beso de su amigo, Harry estaba sorprendido pero correspondió de inmediato; Herm sentía tanto en ese beso que trató de prolongarlo lo más que pudo hasta que su razón la detuvo y la obligó a separarse del ojiverde.

Por ese instante decidieron que olvidarían que eso había sucedido, Herm regresó con Ron pero con el tiempo decidieron dejar de estar juntos, se tomaron un receso en el cual Harry no resistió más y volvió a besar a Herm, ella lo rechazó, él la besó en otra ocasión y ella lo rechazó de nuevo aunque después de algunos minutos de beso, él lo hizo muchas veces hasta que fue sorprendido por Hermione; ella se acercó mientras estaba en la biblioteca y lo rodeó con sus brazos pasando varios minutos de esta forma, no se besaron pero desde ese día fueron oficialmente novios; aunque esta vez sí hubo una respuesta afirmativa a la pregunta clave.

Pasaron meses en los que la pareja fue feliz, pero nunca se quitaron de encima la tristeza de Ron, su rostro devastado los hería a ambos hasta que llegó un momento en el que a Hermione le dolió demasiado el verlo así, quería hacerlo reír de nuevo, quería ir y abrazarlo para provocarle un sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo quería estar junto a Harry y hacerlo feliz a él; al final no sabía que felicidad era la más importante para ella así que decidió que debía de terminar su relación con Harry.

Fue una de las decisiones más duras que tomó en la escuela, pero al mismo tiempo sintió que un peso enorme se levantaba de sus hombros, durante esos meses en los que estuvo con Ron y luego con Harry había tenido que decidir entre ellos a quien quería más, había decidido a quien de los dos iba a ver con el rostro triste; eso era demasiado para ella, Hermione Granger amaba a sus dos amigos, pero no estaba segura de a quien amaba en el sentido en el que sus amigos la amaban.

Y ahí estaba ella, entre ellos de nuevo, ninguno de los tres era ya un adolescente de diecisiete años, eran dos hombres y una mujer con toda una vida hecha, habían madurado lo suficiente como para aceptar cualquier cosa que trajera en futuro; pero de nuevo sentía que ponían en ella la enorme responsabilidad de la decisión, apretó su abrazo y alzó el rostro, la eternidad silenciosa debería de terminar ya.

Ronald Weasley sentía la meditación de sus amigos, el estar tan cerca de un bebé le había enseñado a ser más sensible, sabía que Harry amaba a Hermione más que a nada en el mundo y que su vida se había convertido en un caos emocional desde que la había perdido; sabía que Hermione estaría analizando a detalle lo que ocurrió años atrás y que los quería a él y a Harry muchísimo, que en ella recaía una enorme responsabilidad, Ron la admiraba porque a pesar de eso ella haría frente a todo y no dejaría que se separaran de nuevo.

Él sabía que la amaba muchísimo, que su felicidad era la propia pero, también sabía que los ojos de Hermione se dirigían más veces al lugar de Harry que al suyo, en su interior Ron conocía la verdadera respuesta de su amiga, entendía que a pesar de que durante años discutieron acaloradamente mostrando así su atracción mutua había llegado el momento en el que su corazón no quería disputas.

Ella amaba realmente a Harry y Harry la amaba profundamente, se necesitaban el uno a la otra; él, Ronald, había sido muy feliz desfrutando de su sobrina y conviviendo con su familia, a veces recordaba a Herm y sonreía, pero nunca dejó de intentar superar su dolor y por muchos momentos lo logró. Ellos dos parecían no haberlo logrado nunca, parecía que eran un solo ser que al estar apartado de su mitad no podían existir completamente. Ron sonrió ampliamente y soltó a sus amigos, por algo él no estaba tan nervioso como ellos y eso se debía a que él, desde hacía mucho tiempo, ya había aceptado la verdad; sólo quedaba que ellos quisieran hacerlo.

* * *

Y ahora vamos a lo bonito, los hermosísimos y maravillosísimos reviews:

Jim: Muchas gracias por dejar la huella de tu lectura, se aprecia en demasía, espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

Anita Star: Es adorable encontrar tus reviews en mi mail jeje me levanta el ánimo de todo el día, tu postea cuando se te de tu gana, así pase un mes y no hayas dejado tu comentario sé que llegará pronto, eres mi dejadora de reviews número uno, la constancia se aprecia como no tienes idea :)… ahh el puff¿tú crees que mis padres le compraron uno al niño rata (mi hermano menor) y a mí que siempre quise uno no? es que no cabía en mi cuarto jejeje pero aún así les echo pleito de vez en cuando jijiji, y mil gracias por la comprensión, espero nunca tardarme tres meses en subir el chap.

Te agradezco en el alma, de veras que sí mujer, ese apoyo es maravilloso; te deseo lo mejor en la vida, te me cuidas pequeña Anita y espero te guste este capitulo.

Bueno, estamos por las últimas pero trataré de no tardarme demasiado, ya ando cargando con mi cuadernito de apuntes por todas partes y aunque sean cinco palabras escribo un poco cada día… sólo espero que el dichoso cuaderno no se llegue a perder, en fin; ahora la salud es la que me anda fallando jejeje ¡¡¡con principios de sinusitis!!! mal plan, pero aún así seguiré y seguiré como conejito Duracell.

Se despide:

Arizeta

Al fin algo más H/Hr ¿no? por cierto¿ya vieron la película de Open Season (en español Amigos Salvajes)? si no la han visto corran al cine o al puesto de películas chafas más cercano que tengan (si van al puesto también hay que ir al cine después… la piratería es útil pero no tan buena) está genial, me reí como maniaca y salí adorando a ese oso y a su osito (¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Pachoncito!!!!!!!!!!!!!!); después de la recomendación cinéfila… me despido ahora sí jejeje nos leemos luego¡SAYOUNARA!


	14. Momentos

_Pequeños y pequeñas... saliendo de la agonía que representa la enfermedad maldita de la gripe slash sinusitis, y de lo que aún es el maratón Guadalupe-Reyes pude heroícamente escribir esto, me merezco un premio por haberlo escrito aunque merezco que me quiten tal premio por haberme tardado tanto jeje_

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Momentos.**

En todo el tiempo en el que estuvo solo, Harry nunca pensó que llegaría a estar de nuevo con sus dos mejores amigos, ni por un momento le llego a pasar por la mente que los ojos de Herm lo verían de nuevo con esa dulzura que nadie había mostrado hacia él¿Por qué seguía teniendo en sus pupilas tanto amor¿Sería para él ese amor o estaba destinado para Ron?

- Bueno chicos, los dejo para que hablen totalmente a gusto, no quiero ser un obstáculo en este reencuentro – Ron se levantaba de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta

- ¿Qué quieres decir Ron? – era Hermione la que pudo hacer la pregunta, Harry parecía no poder hablar

- Mira Herms, te amo como nunca he amado a una mujer en esta vida y sé que tú también me quieres muchísimo pero, no creo que sea yo con quien deseas estar, al menos de tus dos opciones no soy el que…

- ¿Estás tratando de decirme que TÚ conoces mis sentimientos mejor que yo?

- No querida, no pretendo tal cosa, sólo no quiero estorbarles en lo más mínimo, voy a dar una vuelta a las piscinas para respirar el aire fresco y esperar a la pequeña Luna salir al rato.

- Pero Ron, esto no está en tus manos al cien por ciento¿Qué tal si Herm te escogiera a ti?

- Harry, no hay necesidad de que me quede y la verdad me urge tener un entorno más feliz, así que me largo ¡Sayounara! – sin decir nada más salió a toda prisa del recinto.

La estupefacción que demostraban los rostros de Herm y Harry no podía ser mayor, era inverosímil que hubiera renunciado de esa manera a luchar por el amor de Herm, imposible que el hombre que peleara por años la atención de la castaña hubiera desaparecido tras esa puerta que parecía infranqueable, sin embargo, ahora Ron no estaba junto a ellos, seguramente estaría paseándose por aquellas majestuosas instalaciones con las que contaba el hotel.

_¿Por qué se fue así simplemente¿Estará en lo correcto o se equivoca en cuanto a Herm¿En verdad ella no lo escogería o sólo no confió en sí mismo lo suficiente?_ Harry no cesaba de preguntarse esto una y otra vez, miró a Herm y notó que ella misma tenía un mundo de preguntas en su cabeza, así que antes de hacer algo decidió esperar a que la joven… hiciera algo, no quería añadir aún más presión de la que ya tenía ella.

_¿Se atrevió a decidir por mí¿Cree que lo sabe todo¿Estaba seguro de que no lo escogería o simplemente él no me escogió? Pero… yo no estoy segura, no estoy completamente decidida, aunque, si yo pensaba escogerlo… ¿Por qué no lo detuve¿Por qué en lugar de gritarle no le pedí que se quedara¿Es que en verdad quiero más a Harry que hasta Ron lo notó¿No estará enfadado?..._

_¿Por qué Harry no dice nada?, sus palabras me ayudarían mucho en este momento porque junto a él me siento segura… espera un instante Hermione Granger, si el problema aquí es que Ron se largó a retozar a las piscinas ¿por qué demonios piensas en Harry¿Por qué demonios no dejas de ver sus ojos que sólo están esperando tus palabras¡Ay Dios! esto es muy difícil, pensé que si uno de ellos se iba mi corazón estaría más tranquilo pero no deja de correr tan rápido como Harry cayendo en picada con su escoba… ¡Carajo! de nuevo con Harry¿qué tiene mi mente con él?_

El susodicho ojiverde no dejaba de observar a su castaña preferida, sus cejas casi unidas en una línea de frustración y sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, era como un niño que se concentraba para recrear en su mente una historia fantástica, era una belleza extraña la que irradiaba de ella pero para Harry era la belleza perfecta sólo por encontrarse en su Hermione, estupefacto y embelesado con este pensamiento se levantó de su hermosos sillón negro y caminó hacia la mujer.

Ella seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, moviendo los labios rápidamente, para cualquier extraño que no la conociera esto sería una actitud muy propia de una mujer no muy cuerda que digamos, para Harry, sólo se trataba de su adorable Herm en plena lucha con sí misma.

El cuarto era amplio, con una iluminación maravillosa pues el sol estaba espléndido en aquel paraíso mágico, el gran astro entraba sutil pero abundantemente por un vitral enorme colocado en una de las paredes, cuando ingresaron al lugar nadie había notado que esos pedazos de vidrio multicolores estaban flotando en espacio circular de esa pared tan blanca.

Coincidencia o no, cuando Harry se acercaba a Hermione un enorme rayo de sol decidió pasearse por el vitral y proyectar los diversos tonos de rojos y amarillos que el diseño tenía, las pequeñas nubes que danzaban alrededor del maravilloso sol provocaban modulaciones sublimes en la intensidad de la luz, en consecuencia sucedía los mismo con los colores reflejados en la habitación. Parecía toda una discoteca de los años setenta, pero gracias a la calidez de los colores el entorno se hizo suave y exquisito, incluso el ceño rudo en la cara de Herm se aligeró con la sensación.

Las facciones de la joven mujer se acentuaban con cada color que refulgía en ella, con el rojo brillaba tanto que parecía que no existía nada más que su rostro, bueno, al menos eso parecía decir la expresión de Harry, se había detenido sólo unos cuantos pasos antes de poder tocar a la chica, ojos expectantes y boca entreabierta dejaban muy en claro el porque de la rápida respiración del ojiverde; su corazón latía como lo hacía al jugar Quidittch, incluso un poco más rápido que cuando estaba a milímetros de atrapar una escurridiza snitch, la adrenalina aumentaba considerablemente y se agolpaba dentro del alto y fornido cuerpo de Harry.

_- Dios, me duele el corazón, o la cabeza mejor dicho, tanto pensar está desgastando mi energía mental… incluso en estas cosas del amor sigo siendo demasiado analítica ¿Podría simplemente ver a los ojos de Harry y saber si lo amo tanto como para compartir mi vida con él?... Bueno, él jamás ha sugerido tal cosa pero siempre he creído que si realmente amo a alguien incluso querré morir junto a él_

**_-Lo llegaste a pensar ¿no? –_** una voz mandona y un poco agresiva, la voz de la razón, era la que le hablaba a Herm desde el fondo de su mente

_- Sí, pero éramos unos niños que no sabían exactamente lo que era la vida_

_**- Pero no fue sólo una vez, y no siempre fuiste una niña que no sabía la importancia de la vida… de hecho siempre valoraste tu existencia pero fuiste capaz de arriesgarte con tal de no ver lastimado a Harry**_

_- Si, es verdad, aunque lo mismo pasaba con Ron, si algo les sucedía a cualquiera de los dos sentía mi respiración colapsarse en ese preciso momento_

_**- Sin embargo¿no por Harry sentías un temor constante?; casi cada día que pasaba era un poco angustiante al pensar en lo que le pudiera pasar¿con Ron sentías eso tan a menudo?**_

_- Bueno, pues no, con Ron no sucedía tan a menudo… pero eso se debía a que él no buscaba siempre tantas situaciones peligrosas como Harry, él tenía a un poderoso mago acechándolo casi a cada paso que daba y Ron llegaba a peligrar sólo cuando acompañábamos a Harry a alguna aventura para salvar al mundo o cuando hacía algo que no le agradara del todo a su madre, creo que cualquiera que llegue a enfadar a Molly Weasley se puede considerar en grave peligro, a menos que seas uno de los gemelos, pareciera que una mano invisible los protege de todo, incluso de sí mismo y de sus propias decisiones_

**_- Tratas de desviarte del tema Hermione Granger, pero por más que lo intente no será posible callarme, ya no más, me he unido con esa otra voz en tu interior que guía tus emociones porque por primera vez estamos completamente de acuerdo en algo, y ya nos cansamos de que nos ignores sólo para estar tranquila y aplazar el enfrentamiento de esto, ya no puedes callarnos Herm, es tiempo de que mires a los ojos al hombre que amas tanto como para morir por él, acéptalo ya, si se tratara de Ron no estarías aquí sentada… ¿si Harry hubiera salido por esa puerta lo habías dejado ir?_**

_- No, yo… yo me habría levantado de esta silla e intentaría decirle… le diría…_

_**- ¿Qué lo amas?¿que es a él a quien escogiste?¿que siempre ha sido él?**_

_- Yo… no estoy segura de eso, yo_

**_- ¿No estás segura de lo que sientes después de tanto tiempo de extrañarlo¿¿después de guardar su nombre y su recuerdo en tu mente tras llorar en silencio?? Tu mientes, tú sabes que todo esto es cierto pero no lo dices porque tú tienes_**

_- …miedo, tengo miedo a que él no me ame con esta intensidad_

_**- Pero ¿cómo lo sabrás si nunca se lo dices, si no decides mostrarle todo lo que tienes para darle?¿cómo puedes asumir que él no te ama si aún después de estos años cada vez que te mira su sonrisa se vuelve verdadera no como esas sonrisas acartonadas que están en las revistas y en los diarios sino una sonrisa hecha especialmente para ti?**_

_- ¿Y tú cómo puedes saber eso? no eres la voz de la razón o de la emotividad o de lo que seas de él, eres una parte de mí, no de Harry_

**_- Si, soy una parte de ti y por lo mismo he estado ahí en la vida de Harry, en los momentos de su niñez, en su exaltada adolescencia y en ese breve periodo que lo conocimos como un hombre antes de separarnos; sé como es su mirada cuando está guardando algo en su interior y reconozco a la perfección el nerviosismo en sus manos cuando le da miedo tocar a alguien, sé que cuando mira a Hermione Granger piensa que es una gran mujer; pero sobre todo sé que tú, que nosotras… que Hermione Granger por completo, piensa y siente que aquel hombre es el que siempre estará en el centro de todo lo esencial porque él reconoció la importancia de Herm cuando todos la miraban como un bicho raro, y él sigue reconociendo esta importancia._**

Harry continuaba expectante ante la belleza de su amiga, los minutos parecían una simple invención humana para catalogar y dividir el tiempo en fragmentos, pero después de muchos momentos de ignorar la existencia del tiempo continuó con loa que su inconsciente le estaba impulsando a hacer, se colocó en el respaldo de la silla de Herm con suma cautela, impidió en todo momento hacer movimientos bruscos que pudieran exaltar a la castaña, su sigilo era digno del ladrón más hábil del mundo. (N/A: y a mi parecer el ladrón más hábil es Remy Le Beau…el fantabuloso Gambit de X-men ahhhhh ando traumada de nuevo con esa serie)

Sus manos temblaban levemente pero aún así prosiguieron su curso alrededor de los brazos de Herm, el movimiento fue rápido a pesar del temblor, estaba aferrado a la chica con una fuerza que mostraba su necesidad por ella, su rostro se perdía entre los rizos brillantes de la cabellera de una sorprendida Hermione, ella seguía usando un shampoo sin aroma así que olía sólo a ella, el embriagante olor de Herm que a Harry solía volverlo loco de nuevo invadía sus sentidos y hacía correr la sangre casi a velocidad luz.

Hermione estaba sorprendida, tan sumergida en sus pensamientos casi olvidaba la presencia de su querido Harry, la sonrisa en su rostro se mantenía fuera de la vista del hombre pero estaba segura de que Harry entendería su aprobación al sentir las manos de ella sobre las de él; tierna y suavemente se fundían las pequeñas y delicadas manos de ella con las masculinas manos del ojiverde, aumentando la intensidad del lazo, ambos cerraron sus ojos en el instante en el que su corazón y su mente les gritaron al unísono **_¡TAMBIÉN TE AMA!._**

Era imposible que contuvieran una sonrisa, imposible que alguien pudiera romper la calma que al fin se podía reflejar en los rostros de ambos, después de momentos tan críticos había llegado el maravilloso estado de paz, las lágrimas alguna vez derramadas borraban su camino y un simple abrazo unía a dos almas y las liberaba al mismo tiempo.

* * *

- ¡Diablos! Está perdiendo demasiada sangre

- ¿No es parte del proceso doctora Chang?

- No Neil, no cuando no se está reconstituyendo toda la que debería, se ha drenado cerca de un 60 de la sangre afectada, debería haber por lo menos un 40 de sangre completamente sana y portadora de la poción en su cuerpo¿Cuáles son los números Cho?

- Dejó de asimilar la sangre nueva al 30, esto no está bien Xian, no pensé que después de pasar lo más crítico se complicara la situación a estas alturas

- ¿Crees que debemos regresar algo de la sangre dañada y dar por terminada la intervención? – la hermana mayor sonaba triste, ella sabía las consecuencias de hacer tal cosa

- ¿Y regresarla al estado en el que se encontraba, incluso acelerar el proceso degenerativo? Nunca, aunque estemos horas aquí hemos de intentar hasta lo imposible para salvar a Luna

- Doctoras, cuenten con cada enfermera, medimago, instalación y material que necesiten; nosotros tampoco estamos dispuestos a abandonar a esta maravillosa mujer – los ojos de Neil brillaban al decir esto

_**

* * *

**_

Una sola lágrima corría por una pecosa mejilla y desaparecía cerca de una suave sonrisa, Ron estaba a la orilla de una de las esplendorosas y mágicas albercas, el viento a pesar de ser tranquilo provocaba que el vaivén de las olas soltara una brisa suave que caía en el rostro del hombre, podía saborear lo salado del agua en sus labios, pero no podía reconocer el sabor del momento.

Definitivamente no era un sabor amargo, a pesar de ver que la mujer a quien había extrañado por tantos años no lo amaba de la forma en la que el hubiera querido, eso estaba bien, era algo aceptable ya que no significaba que le perdería para siempre, él confiaba ciegamente en que los tres volverían a tener una amistad de acero, esta vez irrompible.

Pero el momento tampoco sabía dulce, su corazón había perdido para siempre esa esperanza de ser amado por Herm, y pensar en que Luna parecía tardar más de lo previsto en su intervención no auguraba los mejores resultados, tal vez el momento era precisamente como la brisa y como las lágrimas, salado, un sabor que puede agradar un momento pero tras el cual es necesario algo sumamente dulce que apacigüe a tus papilas gustativas, o a tu corazón.

_**

* * *

**_

El llanto había cedido hacía ya mucho, los ojos azules de Ginny poco a poco perdían el rojo que ensuciaba sus pupilas, pero el dolor parecía que nunca dejaría de latir ahí; su respiración comenzaba a ser como la de un bebé durmiendo, pero aún así la intranquilidad no dejaba de tensar los nervios de la joven mujer.

Su estado no era deplorable, ya no era una niña que lloraba por horas una pérdida, yo no podía amenazar a sus padres con dejar de respirar hasta ponerse azul si no le cumplían sus caprichos; era una mujer hecha y derecha que podía permitirse llorar amargamente por una hora, pero no podía permitirse derrumbarse y sumergirse en la depresión.

Por ella misma y por su hija estaba dispuesta a levantarse y aguantar el dolor que estaba rompiendo su corazón, soportar el no volver a ver a los ojos de Draco y no volver a escuchar su voz, ella tendría que irse porque por más que lo intentara no le sería posible estar en pie tan cerca del hombre al que amaba tan profunda y apasionadamente.

Con toda la resolución del mundo y un paso firme, se levantó de su pequeño espacio en el suelo y cruzó la puerta frente a ella; el aire, denso por la humedad, se agolpó en su garganta al salir a la intemperie, sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho pero ésta no se debía a la presión común de las zonas tropicales, se debía a él y era posible que algún día se alejara esa sensación, pero por el momento aquella opción se veía muy lejana.

Al fin, después de lo que pareció una kilométrica caminata, llegaba a su destino, la única guardería a cuatro pisos de altura y rodeada de rosas con peligrosísimas espinas de cinco centímetros de largo tenía que ser especial para hijos de magos, lucía hermosa e imponente pero si no estuviera rodeada y atascada con miles de hechizos protectores sería una trampa mortal para cualquier persona.

Casi no había personal, la magia era la que regía y mantenía la paz en todo, Ginny pasó directamente al cuarto de su pequeña pelirroja dispuesta a entretenerla todo lo que ella quisiera, a estas horas el momento del sueño ya era cosa de la historia.

Súbitamente el corazón de Ginny se detuvo un instante, la cuna en la que ella misma había dejado a su pequeña hija estaba vacía, las sabanitas de color rojo y azul estaban revueltas en una esquina y aún guardaban el dulce aroma de la niña. Sin hacer preguntas a nadie salió corriendo del edificio a toda prisa, la razón no llegó a tocarla, estaba desesperada por encontrar a Darli y no pensó en lo que sería adecuado hacer o no.

* * *

Y pues los reviews... esperen, sólo fue UN REVIEW¡son malos! pero fue un genial y maravilloso review de

_**Anita Star: **_Querida, como puedes leer al principio, sí me enfermé y... mucho je je aún ahora ando sonando como si hablara a través de kilos de algodón, no me oigo nada de nada y eso a mi, una cantante frustrada, me está matando; además de la sinusitis que a veces me hace creer que se me caerá la nariz, en fin Anita, esta vez me tardé más (creo) pero traté de escribir un poco más (creo) ji ji leélo con calma y sin distracciones, o al menos no demasiadas¡te agradezco tanto que dejes reviews! me subes tanto los ánimos que no me pongo loca y digo ¡Al diablo con el fic! y eso es bueno. Felíz y excelso año 2007, lucha por tus sueños y disfruta de los frutos de tus acciones.

Eso va para todos ¿eh? y deseo de todo corazón... que me dejen REVIEWS, preo principalmente que esta historia salida de mi loca cabeza les esté agradando, que hayan tenido felices navidades y que si no han visto "El laberinto del fauno" y "La casa del lago" lo hagan porque están hermosas esas películas... la primera es violenta pero está buenísima y la segunda es tan tan tan adorable y... ay ¡véanla!

Con cariño

ARIZETA


	15. Duerme bien amor, aquí estaré yo

**Capítulo 15: Duerme bien amor, aquí estaré yo.**

_GOOD NIGHT_

_Sleep nice my love_

_I│fll be in here_

_Close your eyes now_

_Forget all fears_

_Hear my voice in your dreams_

_Feel the arms so near_

_Call my name constantly_

_Be sure I│fll always be_

Una canción puede transmitir muchas cosas, una tonada romántica o cursi puede hacer que tu corazón lata fuertemente al compás de los acordes de la guitarra y recuerdes a tu ser amado, algo bailable casi siempre deja en paz a tus sentimiento, ¡pero como afecta a tus pies! si estás en el lugar adecuado eres capaz de perder inhibiciones y moverte desenfrenadamente; algo tan estrepitoso como el rock pseudo-metalero se anida casi siempre en tu cabeza y manos, donde llevas el ritmo en el que irónicamente asientes a todo cuando las letras de las canciones no suelen ser muy positivas que digamos.

Una canción de cuna es algo completamente diferente, no trata de alterar tu corazón, tus pies o tu cabeza, trata de calmarte suavemente, de llevarte a un mundo tranquilo y claro, donde estés cómodo; quien le canta una canción de cuna a alguien suele ser quien le profesa un amor inmenso, ya sea una madre, un padre, cualquier familiar o un amante, el tipo de amor puede variar pero la intensidad siempre está al máximo.

Una voz masculina inundaba el caluroso entorno, tal vez no era un tenor en potencia pero el sentimiento con el que cantaba era tan fuerte que era capaz de hacer sonar una canción como el arrullo más bello del mundo. El bulto entre sus brazos apenas si se movía para respirar, rizos rojos y pecas en sus mejillas hacían imposible negar el origen de Darlene, su madre era bellísima pero esta niña llegaría a ser deslumbrante, la carga genética la destinaba a lidiar con un rostro bellísimo y un muy buen nivel de magia, una gran y envidiable herencia.

Algo interrumpió la mágica calma que existía entre el rubio y la bebé, un grito naciente de una garganta desgarrada por la fatiga y el temor clamaba el nombre del hombre.

- ¡Draco! – una sola palabra y el susodicho cesó de darle la espalda a la pelirroja, se levantó de su asiento rápida pero cautelosamente para no inquietar a la bella durmiente y miró a los ojos a la madre, preocupado

- ¿Qué pasa Ginny? – no obtuvo respuesta alguna

La chica parecía sostener la respiración y sus ojos pasaron de estar inmensamente abiertos por la incertidumbre a llenarse de lágrimas, el líquido salado corrió por sus mejillas y cayó al suelo cuando ella emprendió una carrera hacia su hija, con fuerza y ternura la arrebató de los brazos de Draco y la rodeó con los propios, besó su pequeña frente y pudo sonreír con alivio, aunque todavía seguía llorando ahora no había ni una pizca de amargura en su llanto.

- Pensé que ella│c que alguien me, me la había quitado│c

- Gin, ¿no preguntaste a la chica de recepción? además sólo tú, Ron y yo éramos capaces de cruzar el hechizo que cubría su cuarto

- No me pidas que piense claramente cuando la razón de mi vida estaba desaparecida de un lugar supuestamente seguro, cuando no vi sus dulces ojitos│c simplemente sentí que algo se escapaba de mí y me dejaba vacía

Pasaron minutos de silencio en los que Ginny no dejaba de arrullar a su hija quien había despertado por tanta atención, pero ya estaba regresando a los brazos de Morfeo como si nada hubiera sucedido; Draco miraba a las dos féminas con una sonrisa perceptible pero opacada por la expresión de sus ojos, no había pensado que Ginny buscara a Darli al mismo tiempo en que él estaba con la niña, había sido imprudente llevársela sin decirle nada a su madre y ahora se sentía culpable por haberla preocupado tanto.

- L│c lo siento Gin, nunca pensé que│c

- ¿Por qué Draco?

- ¿Por qué no te avisé? pues porque soy un idiota, porque

- ¡No!, ¿por qué fuiste por Darli?

- Simplemente quería abrazar a mi hija como siempre, aunque ahora es diferente porque puedo cambiar el │glinda, preciosa, sobrina, adorable, angelito pelirrojo o pseudo sobrina│h por │gHIJA│h- él no dejaba de mirar a la infante, se acercó a ellas y acarició la suave mejilla de Darli

- No recordaba que pudieras cantar así – dijo la embelesada mujer

- Sólo le he cantado a dos chicas en mi vida, las que están frente a mí ahora mismo, y esas dos veces ha sido la misma canción│c la canción que tú me enseñaste hace mucho tiempo – Ginny se ruborizó al recordar aquella noche en la que ella le cantó.

_Dream now my love_

_Don│ft be afraid of the monsters_

_If they do exist_

_I│fll fight them │ftill the sunset_

Era el último año que Draco estaría en Hogwarts pero era el primero en el que Ginny había hallado al verdadero Draco, a aquel detrás de la máscara de frialdad y desdén, ella estaba profundamente enamorada de él, tanto como nunca lo había estado en toda su joven vida, no era un capricho al que sólo quisiera conseguir porque sí o un chico de transición que besara bien y nada más; era alguien│c especial, esa era la palabra; una palabra tan común, tan usada por muchos para denominar a alguien o a algo importantísimo, esencial y muchas veces amado; en esta ocasión era todo esto y más, el sólo hecho de hallar en alguien algo que ni él mismo sabía que existía sobrepasaba a cualquier otro que esta joven mujer hubiera sentido anteriormente.

Draco Malfoy pasó de ser un petulante hijo de mortífago y aspirante a uno, a ser un joven dispuesto a cooperar con las autoridades mágicas, en contra de toda enseñanza recibida en la vida familiar, un joven algo introvertido y libre de │ggorilescos amigos│h que no volvió a insultar a │gcabeza rajada│h Potter o a cualquier otra persona a su alrededor que no lo mereciera; desde que descubriera, con estupefacción y un poco de enojo, que no podía dejar de pensar en cierta pelirroja, su forma de ser se transformó radicalmente, algo dentro de él lo obligaba a ser una mejor persona para ella, para que Ginny dejara de verlo con odio, como él creía que lo hacía.

Pero esto nunca fue así, ella jamás llegó a odiarlo a pesar de todo lo que él pudiera llegar a haber hecho en el pasado, de alguna forma lo miraba con un poco de desprecio (completamente justificado), pero nunca pudo odiar a esa gallarda y masculina figura, tal vez su corazón siempre supo, a pesar de su mente, que era él a quien amaría por toda su vida.

Quien viera a ese apuesto rubio de dieciocho años, recargado desganadamente en una alejada pared, oscurecida por la naturaleza del magnifico castillo de Hogwarts; no pensaría en la palabra felicidad ni por asomo, por fin todo rastro de la existencia de Voldemort había sido erradicado del mundo, mágico y muggle, la paz estaba siendo reestablecida poco a poco y el miedo parecía desaparecer al mismo tiempo.

Cada rostro mostraba una sonrisa menos el de Draco, se sentía usado pero no en el sentido de que se hubieran aprovechado de él sino que todo lo que podía hacer y por lo que había sido necesitado estaba terminando, él era una gran ayuda en contra del tenebroso mago y ahora que todo había concluido temía que no fuera a ser útil de nuevo, temía regresar a los antiguos hábitos y alejarse de lo que había aprendido a amar, le aterraba siquiera imaginar la mirada de Ginny abandonada del recién adquirido respeto y aprecio.

Pero había algo que él no sabía, ese ligero aprecio que él percibía en los azules ojos de la chica no era tal, Ginny Weasley siempre ha sido una persona muy perspicaz a quien no es fácil esconder algo, las miradas prolongadas que el rubio solía dedicarle no pasaban desapercibidas, los gestos amables que le prodigaba eran bien recibidos e incluso ansiados, y las sonrisas fugaces pero verdaderas, faltas de desdén y mostradas sólo a ella de esa manera eran algo único.

Ginny no podía dejar de notar todo lo que Draco hacía por ella, y no simplemente lo notaba sino que lo correspondía inconscientemente, sin embargo en poco tiempo se descubrió a sí misma haciendo esto y pasó de los actos inconcientes que eran casi un reflejo a algo un poco más planeado, o al menos más racionalizado, donde le dejaba ver al chico que ella sentía algo muy grande por él; por esto es que el rubio era capaz de notar aprecio hacia él por parte de la hermosa chica, aunque no con toda la magnitud de la que se trataba, y esto lo hacía feliz. Hasta que la incertidumbre lo rodeó y pasó a procurar estar lo más oculto entre las sombras que le era posible.

Si, parecía que Draco estaba decidido a dejarse vencer por sus temores, pero la joven que llegara a jugar Quidditch casi tan bien como el mismísimo Harry Potter, gracias a su perseverancia, no lo permitió, ella fue quien decidió dar el gran paso y hablar claro con el rubio, ella fue quien tomó la mano de Malfoy y lo condujo por un mismo pasillo tres veces hasta que apareció una puerta que, ambos sabían, conducía a la sala de los menesteres, un cliché tal vez, pero el plan salió de la nada y a una chica tan enamorada no se le puede pedir siempre originalidad.

Aún siendo un lugar muy concurrido por las hormonales parejas del castillo, siempre era diferente para cada persona que lo necesitaba, en el caso de Ginny y Draco el cuarto no era demasiado grande pero tenía una gran y elegante chimenea frente a la cual se hallaba un sillón verde botella con muchos cojines de diversos tamaños y todos de color rojo, ambos amaban este tipo de lugares, no sobre-elaborados pero cómodos a más no poder.

A la pelirroja le recordaba la sala común de la torre de Gryffindor donde platicaba con sus amigas y hacía los deberes, al rubio le gustaba rememorar los días de infancia en que sus padres le mostraban su afecto frente a una chimenea, aquellos pocos momentos en que se supo amado permanecían en su mente sobre cualquier acontecimiento desagradable que procedió con sus progenitores.

_Sleep nice my love_

_I│fll be in here_

_Close your eyes now_

_Forget all fears_

_Yes, close your eyes now_

_But keep your mind open_

_Let me enter every night_

_And leave the cold outside_

Continuaron su camino adentro de la habitación y se sentaron uno frente al otro, el chico ya no parecía tan asustado o desconcertado como había unos minutos, ya no caminaba con cautela detrás de la pelirroja en donde el cabello de la misma nublaba su vista, caminaba a su lado y apretando su mano con firmeza, a pesar de no haber dicho una sola palabra él sentía lo que ella, por primera vez las dudas en su mente le dieron más espacio a su esperanza y fue capaz de sonreír plenamente.

El gesto conmovió a Ginny, nunca había visto sonreír tan honesta y abiertamente a Draco y saber que era ella la causa la dejaba sin palabras, los minutos corrían y toda la firmeza de la ojiazul parecía olvidada, no quería hablar, no deseaba continuar con lo que ella misma había iniciado│c bueno, sí, sí quería proseguir pero no de esa manera.

Su resolución de mujer moderna, decidida a romper con los esquemas establecidos en los que sólo el hombre puede invitar a la dama a iniciar una relación romántica, se veía derrumbada al tener enfrente al apuesto chico, ella deseaba que él abriera la boca y dijera las hermosas palabras que había imaginado en sus sueños más cursis, ya no quería dar │gel paso│h aunque supiera que él tenía los mismos sentimientos, ya no se trataba solamente de poder besar sus labios, sino de lo que él era capaz de hacer por ella; sí, su ego y toda ella quería más, pero lo deseaban así porque muy en el fondo sabía que él podía lograrlo.

- Mmmm│c ¿Ginny? - comenzó él con cautela

- ¿Si? – se sobresaltó

- Emmmm yo│c pues es que│c je – la cautela fue traicionada por el nerviosismo

- ¿Ajá? – el sobresalto se convirtió en anhelo apremiante

- Es que yo je│c je je│c jajaja│c jajajajaja – la risa salía de la boca del rubio como si estuviera atrapada desde hace años, era inocente y libre de burla

- ¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso? – Ginny estaba desconcertada y molesta, era seguro que en sus sueños no veía a Draco desternillándose de risa frente a ella

- Es que je no es nada│c pero│c pfajajaja – sus ojos brillaban a la luz de las llamas

El entrecejo fruncido de la pelirroja estaba cediendo a una expresión más relajada, después de todo ver reír a un Malfoy de esa manera no era algo que ocurriera todos los días, el chico sostenía su estomago y soltaba una que otra lagrima, eso sí que era un ataque de risa, y sobre todo uno muy contagioso puesto que Ginny se unió a las carcajadas un buen rato hasta que poco a poco fue cesando.

- Te amo Ginevra Weasley – la voz del rubio era segura y alegre, las palabras simplemente salieron y en ningún momento trató de detenerlas

- Y yo a ti Draco Malfoy – ya habían pasado las risas incontrolables y en ambos perduraba una sonrisa.

Ella se acercó a él y se acurrucó entre sus brazos, la espalda de la chica sobre el pecho de Draco y el rostro de él sobre el hombro de Ginny, se miraban a los ojos como descubriendo a una nueva persona.

- ¿Por qué no lo habíamos hecho antes?

- ¿Qué, reír como locos? mis músculos faciales no están muy bien entrenados así que supongo que al rato estaré todo adolorido; personalmente, el dolor no me agrada mucho que digamos

- Vaya, un poco de ironía no malintencionada│c y una frase más larga que cinco palabras, te desconozco

- Tal vez en tanto tiempo de silencio se acumularon las palabras y ahora no me puedas callar

- Eso espero Draco, no quiero ser sólo yo la que hable

- ¡Ah! ¿te gustan los novios parlanchines?

- ¿Novio?

- Bueno, me gustaría mucho tener ese título

- Pues│c deseo concedido, sólo si lo pides apropiadamente – ella sonreía sin despegar la mirada de él

- Si pretendes que me arrodille frente a ti en este sillón, te lo advierto, no lo haré - acariciaba la pecosa mejilla de la chica al decirlo

- ¿A no?

- No, eso no; pero sí haré esto

Y la distancia apenas existente entre sus rostros fue acortada cuando el rubio unió sus labios a los de ella, al principio el beso fue suave, calmado y dulce, no era la primera vez que lo hacían, para ninguno de los dos, pero sí era la primera vez que lo hacían con alguien a quien realmente amaban y por quien serían capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, la intensidad aumentó y las manos de ambos recorrían el rostro del otro, Draco se aferraba a la cintura de Ginny y ella paseaba sus dedos entre el rubio cabello. A pesar de la comodidad se separaron lentamente.

- Miedo – musitó él, con la respiración entrecortada

- ¿Miedo? – preguntó ella de la misma forma

- Preguntaste que por qué no lo habíamos hecho antes│c creo que yo no lo había hecho por miedo

- Pero│c ¿a qué, a que mi reacción fuera diferente?

- En parte sí, pero también a la reacción de los demás

- Sé que esto va a ser difícil, que mi familia y mis amigos no van a ver esto con buenos ojos

- ¿Buenos ojos? tus hermanos me harán papilla

- Jajaja no Draquito, ellos le harían eso al Draco de antes, a él hasta yo lo hubiera molido a golpes – comentó la chica con entusiasmo

- ¡Ginny! estaba hablando en serio – su tono de voz iba bajando poco a poco, con preocupación

- Y yo igual, tú ya eres diferente, ya no hay todo ese odio en tu mirada, ni esa tendencia a la superioridad despreciativa

- Creo que no pero, pero│c

- ¿Qué problema puede haber que no creas que seamos capaces de superar?

- Si lo pones en esa perspectiva, todo cambia, creo que luchar contra el que dirán no será imposible; sólo me queda un pero

- ¿De qué se trata?

- De mí mismo Gin, he cambiado sí, pero ahora debo descubrir│c quién soy yo

- Podemos descubrirlo juntos, si me dejas – sonrieron el uno a la otra y se dieron un beso corto, eso fue un sí por parte del rubio – _Sleep nice my love│c_ - ella empezó a entonar una bella melodía recostada en el pecho de él

- ¿Qué cantas Gin?

- Sólo una canción de cuna que mamá solía cantarme

- Me gusta, sigue cantando, creo que nunca lo habían hecho para mí

Ella lo miró con una triste sonrisa, se le hacía imposible pensar que un padre o una madre le negaran a su hijo una forma tan dulce y fácil de brindarle amor, una canción de cuna; decidió hundir de nuevo su rostro en el pecho del chico y siguió cantando, una mirada de lástima era lo último que él necesitaba.

_You are not alone darling_

_Can reach my hand_

_Can touch my face_

_This is my lullaby_

_Sleep nice my love_

_I│fll be in here_

_Close your eyes now_

_Forget all fears_

Fue así que salió de los recuerdos pero se encontró en los mismos brazos; Draco, a su espalda, las cubría con su abrazo, tanto a ella como a Darli, y posaba su mentón en ese hueco que se formaba entre el hombro y el fino cuello de la mujer.

- Miedo – espetó ella

- ¿Qué?

- Si te preguntabas por qué no te había dicho nada sobre Darli│c fue por miedo

- Suena a una copia de un argumento que di hace años

- Pero es diferente, porque yo no temía a los que otros dijeran, yo moría de la ansiedad de pensar en que no aceptarías a nuestra hija

- ¿Es que me creías tan│c tan estúpido?

- Si lo recuerdas, la última vez que nos vimos, antes de Darli, no quedamos muy felices que digamos

- No pero│c bueno, si lo temías ha de haber sido porque no te di la confianza suficiente

- Eso y que, para mí sí fue algo extraño ser mamá a esta edad, salió completamente de mis planes

- Y entraste en pánico

- Sí, no estaba contigo, me sentía tan sola en algo importantísimo

- Pero siempre peleábamos por estupideces, ¿por qué no me dijiste algo tan especial?, aunque yo, increíblemente, hubiera tenido la razón la última vez que discutimos creo que una hija es mucho más importante que ganar o perder el round

- Pero terminamos Draco, terminamos, estupideces o no, nosotros rompimos

- ¿Y? – le lanzó él

- ¿Cómo que Y?

- Pues│c rompimos como cuatro o cinco veces, y siempre regresábamos

- Pero lo hacíamos porque queríamos│c me dio miedo que regresaras por Darli, no por nosotros, no porque me amaras sino por compromiso u obligación

- Cariño, desde hace años que estoy │gobligado│h a amarte, mi corazón no me permite otra cosa que no sea buscar tu felicidad- ella sonrió inmensamente al escuchar esto

- ¿Y eso significa│c?

- Significa que dejaremos a nuestra hija en la guardería, de nuevo, y nos daremos un tiempo a solas, como pareja

- ¿Qué, eso tiene alguna connotación sexual?

- ¿Te parecería un falta de respeto si así fuera?

- De hecho, me encantaría que así fuese

- Jejeje otra cosa por la que te amo, honesta sin importar que

- Claro, por eso soy la escritora preferida en la revista, las brujas están hartas de que sus cartas sean respondidas sólo con palabritas lindas

- Además, creo que tú sección de los bebés es excelente

- Por supuesto amor, habla la voz de la experiencia

- Y sobretodo hablas de Ron y de mí

- Claro, cuando coloco la sección │gWhat not to do│c│h ustedes dos son mi ejemplo perfecto

- Y te encargas de dejar muye en claro que somos nosotros, nombres y señales; que el mundo lo sepa, me preocupo demasiado por mi hija

- Cuando lo dices así│c habrá que enseñarle a nuestra niña a decir │gPapá│h

- ¡Sí! ¿y que tal se le damos hermanitos y hermanitas?

- Jajaja eso suena bien│c pero por ahora deberíamos ir con Luna, me preocupa mucho – las sonrisas que durante casi toda la conversación se postró en sus rostros, se desvaneció

- A mi también│c pero que quede claro algo - dijo con un renovado aunque pequeño júbilo

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella ingenuamente

- Que somos mucho más que amigos ¡¿eh?!

- Sí Draco, mucho más que eso

Sus labios se unieron tierna y suavemente, con algo de temor, justo como la primera vez que los hicieron hacía tanto tiempo en una sala oculta en un castillo frío.

Ginny miró a su hija, tranquila y sonriente en su sueño seguro, pareciera que ella sabía desde un principio que su padre la amaría como tal, sin necesidad de enseñarle la palabra específica ella veía en Draco a esa figura protectora a la que afectuosamente se le llama │gpapá│h, su pequeño mundo no se había ni inmutado de la ruptura que estuvo a punto de suceder y a ella sólo le tocaba ser feliz. La joven madre pasó a brazos de Draco a la pequeña.

- Sé que ahí está muy cómoda

Él recibió a su hija con una amplia sonrisa, mientras que sentía como Ginny metía uno de sus brazos en el espacio entre el codo y el varonil torso, y apoyaba su rostro en el fuerte hombre de él, caminaban a la par formando la imagen de una pequeña y maravillosa familia feliz.

_Here in my hug_

_You are really safe_

_So, so sure_

_I│fll love you forever_

Una alargada figura caminaba por los pasillos del lujoso hotel, su paso era lento, muy pausado, daba la impresión de que aquella persona deseaba detener el tiempo a causa de una pena. Ronald Weasley había determinado su estado de ánimo al estar varios minutos pegado a la puerta de la enfermería y escuchar tantas voces alteradas por los nervios, las prisas y, sobre todo, el pesar; escuchar que su amiga estaba perdiendo la vida aún en las manos más expertas y capacitadas era un hecho que alejaba rápidamente los vientos de esperanza.

Era hora de terminar de romper su cansado corazón, tendría que ir a presenciar como sus amigos estaban seguramente disfrutando de su amor y aparte de eso ensombrecer su felicidad con las temidas noticias; si comenzó a impulsar el deseo de Luna, como ella lo quiso, ahora sentía la obligación de reunir a todos para estar junto a ella.

El resonar de las voces de Cho y su hermana gritándose la una a la otra, a todos a su alrededor, voces con temblorosa energía y dolor en las expresiones, no lo soportaba más, tenía que dejar de pensar en ello y la única forma que se le ocurría era estar con sus amigos para acompañar a quien se encontraba en peligro. Después de todo, siempre lo habían hecho de esa manera. A pesar de las dolencias del alma se decidió y apresuró el paso, tal vez la felicidad de aquellos que reencontraron el amor podría despreocuparlo un poco.

Los minutos son relativos, ya saben, Einstein y su teoría sobre el tiempo; todo está en la mente, y el ser humano, ya sea mago o muggle, fue dotado de una maravillosa e ilimitada posibilidad de raciocinio; Hermione y Harry decidieron que, en su mente, el momento en el que se tocaron sus manos duraría una eternidad de sentimientos felices; y como si volvieran a aquellos tiempos en que uno intuía lo que el otro sentía, abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, ella separó las manos de él con extrema sutileza y se volvió para quedar frente a frente, él estaba hincado atrás del respaldo de la silla que ella había aparecido y sobre la que había permanecido sentada, levantándose de la misma y con un movimiento de varita, la devolvió a aquel mágico lugar del que había salido.

Él se puso de pie al sentir sobre el hombro la cálida mano de la castaña; los movimientos eran sutiles, casi perfectos, sincronizados como si hubieran sido planeados desde el principio. Harry la rodeó con sus brazos volviendo nula la distancia entre ellos, ya sentía la felicidad correr por sus venas de nuevo, ella recordaba cuanto amaba a esa persona y cuanto ella misma se sentía feliz al percibir que él estaba dejando atrás todas las tristezas y dudas y se dedicaba a darle rienda suelta a todos los sentimientos que contenía; ella se acercó a su oí y en voz baja alcanzó a decir

- TE AMO - sintió que la respiración se le cortaba y que su estómago sucumbía ante el vértigo, que sus manos temblaban y que las rodillas amenazaban con fallarle; pero no se sentía mal, al contrario, era muy feliz de poder decirle a la persona correcta las palabras correctas. Harry se estremeció al escucharla, pero de inmediato respondió:

- Y yo a ti, Herm, TE AMO - Él sintió todo el oxígeno entrar a través de su honda respiración relajada y los marcados músculos del abdomen tensarse para mantener el equilibrio; sintió sus manos, más firmes que nunca, aferradas a la cintura de su gran amor y las rodilla fortalecidas para levantar en vuelo a la chica. Se sentía muy feliz y, como hacía mucho tiempo que esta sensación no la tenía, no se contuvo en lo absoluto en mostrarlo.

Levantó varios centímetros del suelo a la castaña, aferrándose a su abrazo, y dio unas cuantas vueltas que fueron impulsadas por la armónica risa de la joven mujer, esto siguió hasta que el mundo de ambos comenzó a girar sin que ellos se movieran e irremediablemente cayeron.

Harry se encontraba boca arriba sobre el puff que Ron había aparecido y Herm sobre el agitado ojiverde, ya no estaba tan tensa y sólo miraba el rostro de él, se acercó y con gran naturalidad unió sus labios con los de Harry, el momento era tan esperado que ninguno lo quiso apresurar, el contacto era cálido y les hacía recordar lo que años antes habían probado, la textura y la temperatura de ambos equilibrándose por un simple toque de labios, poco a poco fueron dando el paso a la lengua que lentamente recordaba el camino en la boca del otro; un camino tan ansiado por tanto tiempo que pensaban que el olvido se lo habría llevado, pero esta vez la forma de recordarlo era infinitamente mejor que cuando se restringía a la imaginación.

Se detuvieron con pesar al escuchar pasos acercándose, de alguna manera intuyeron que alguien entraría y que no sería correcto que los vieran de esa forma, así que Hermione se reincorporó y simplemente quedaron sentados uno al lado del otro sobre el mullido mueble, tomados de la mano.

Ronald entró con lentitud tratando de no ver dentro del cuarto, cuando sintió que era seguro voltear sólo vio a sus dos amigos sentados en el puff, mirándolo fijamente como contando las pecas en su rostro, él se sintió algo aliviado al no interrumpir o presenciar algo demasiado│c íntimo; pero pronto esta sensación se marchó y recordó la razón de interrumpir. Se introdujo en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, había que llevarlos rápido con Luna pero no por ello había que soltar las noticias sin tacto. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y al abrirlos comenzó a hablar.

_Sleep nice my love_

_I│fll be in here_

_Close your eyes now_

_I│fll be in here_

_Sleep nice my love_

_I│fll be in here_

_Close your eyes now_

_Forget all fears_

Me tardé eternidades, lo sé, pero no les daré excusas porque son las de siempre (estúpida computadora que murió│c aunque ahora tengo una nueva ji ji ji). Como compensación por la tardanza traté de hacer más largo el capítulo ¡Yeah!

Respondo estos hermosísimos reviews que son mi razón de escribir:

│▀ Rochelle Kuchiki: Pues sí, lo seguí, aunque no muy pronto, sorry.

│▀ Anita Star: ¡¡¡¡My dear Anita!!!! Pues la enfermedad es algo intermitente y soportable, con eso me he conformado je, mi premio por haber subido el chap anterior a pesar de ocasiones especiales lo he perdido por tardarme tanto esta vez jejeje ahhh que bueno que te agradó, eso me agrada; tus ánimos son siempre MUY bien recibidos y si no te desesperaste es que eres una excelente lectora, especialmente una con paciencia, ¡¡¡changos!!! ya es junio│c espero lleves un buen 2007 hasta ahora│c el mío me ha gustado.

Sigo babeando por Remy Le Beau, te iba a decir que esperaba que leyeras sin distracciones pero yo misma escribí esto con tremendas distracciones│c sólo léelo y da tu adorable opinión, se agradece mucho. ¡¡¡Besos, abrazos y te cuidas!!!

Recomendaciones cinéfilas│c │g300│h, película genial, muy buen soundtrack y excelentes efectos visuales, ¡¡¡alabo a los que estuvieron tras ese híbrido de cinematografía e ilustración!!!... si les gusta el cine mexicano les recomiendo │gViolín│h, conmueve sin duda alguna, la excelsa actuación de un no actor│c y para seguir con la moda │gPiratas del Caribe. En el fin del mundo│h, también muy buenos efectos, peleas de espadas, Orlando Bloom y un lindo monito.

Pues ya mero terminamos este fic│c ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡y ya mero viene el último libro!!!!!!!! Creo que esto me está restando inspiración para continuar, no sé, es demasiada la expectativa y la ansiedad│c ahhh espero que nuestra querida J.K. no nos decepcione y también espero que entienda que Harry y Herm son el uno para el otro, ¡¡¡Perfectamente moldeados para el AMOR!!!


	16. Y al final

Pues sin más preámbulo, aquí les traigo, después de mucha espera para variar, el último capítulo de este fic, enjoy it!

* * *

**Capítulo**** 16: Y al final...**

**_At the end, nothing and all._**

_You're not longer here_

_That's what they say_

_You were gone since yesterday_

_No more laughs from your mouth_

_At the end, nothing and all_

Para un par de famosísimas medimagos, como las hermanas Chang, los casos que atienden suelen ser difíciles, si se es de lo mejor hay que resolver situaciones que requieran de lo mejor, entre los cientos de intervenciones realizadas por las jóvenes brujas el éxito solía ser el final del asunto, miles de personas las idolatraban por haber salvado su vida o la vida de alguien a quien amaban. Pero nada era fortuito, Xian Chang había pasado casi toda su infancia inmersa en libros de medicina, tanto mágica como muggle, su intelecto era tan ávido de saber como el de una castaña muy conocida; al salir su hermana menor de Hogwarts le inculcó conocimientos y disciplina ganada por los años, a fin de cuentas Cho no era una estúpida, no gratuitamente el sombrero seleccionador la había colocado en la casa de Ravenclaw. Tal vez a muchos no les parecía creíble que dos mujeres tan jóvenes poseyeran tanto talento, pero todas esas sonrisas que habían traído de vuelta gracias a sus procedimientos no podían mentir.

Todas esas sonrisas eran la base de su amor por la sanación, saber que hacían algo bueno por alguien que en realidad lo necesitaba era lo que remuneraba tanto tiempo de dedicación y arduo trabajo. Sentir palmadas en su espalda por parte de colegas con muchos más años de experiencia y títulos rimbombantes sólo alimentaba el ego, pero ver los abrazos entre las personas reunidas salvadas de la muerte era lo que en verdad satisfacía el alma de ambas mujeres.

_Letting you go it's the way I'll keep you_

_Hold your hand now it's how I can_

_Forget the pain for what is happening_

_For kiss your eyes and say good bye_

Ahora Cho tenía miedo, ella que tantos años había visto a esa extraña niña rubia pasearse por los pasillos de Hogwarts diciendo cosas igualmente extrañas y promocionando un periódico de quinta, ella que desde lejos pudo notar que Luna Lovegood se unía poco a poco al grupito de Harry Potter y compañía, y quien estuvo a punto de hacerle una que otra pregunta para saber como estaba la vida amorosa del ojiverde; ella, la afamada Cho Chang estaba viendo como la vida de esa misma extraña pero carismática rubia se escabullía entre sus manos, a pesar del magnifico apoyo de su hermana mayor y de los conocimientos conglomerados en sus mentes, el destino parecía estar decidido a llevarse a tan amada persona.

Sería difícil, no sólo declarar que la señorita Lovegood no tenía oportunidad de sobrevivir y que eventualmente los minutos determinaran que su corazón dejaría de latir, sería muy difícil dar la noticia a personas tan esperanzadas como Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley y Draco Malfoy; lo cierto era que la paciente no tenía padres ni familiares cercanos a quienes informar, pero en base a los momentos en que estuvo entre esas personas y a los relatos de su hermana Cho, la experimentada Xian estaba segura de que ellos eran lo más cercano a una familia, familia con esos lazos tan fuertes que una pérdida tal los destrozaría.

Pero no era adecuado pensar en los rostros decepcionados de aquellas personas en medio del procedimiento, todo profesional de la salud sabe que la objetividad se debe de mantener sobre cualquier otro sentimiento. Los pequeños pero hermosos ojos de ambas se analizaron y tomaron la misma decisión; sí, no a todos les sucede, pero algunas veces, cuando se tiene una conexión tan fuerte, las mentes se pueden acompasar a un mismo ritmo y andar de la mano. Siguieron dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra y despejaron su mente de los posibles resultados enfocándose sólo en lo que podían hacer por la paciente en turno, podrá sonar frío pero eso era lo más indicado en el momento.

Afuera de aquella habitación tan importante se escuchaba el eco de cada grito proporcionado por alguna de las hermanas Chang, el ambiente tenso parecía arrastrarse por debajo de las puertas casi herméticamente selladas, la tristeza de las predicciones dejaba un rastro que parecía tangible; algunos pasos llegaban lentamente por parte del pasillo; Ginny, Draco y Darli eran los primeros en llegar a la escena, sus corazonadas se volvían certeza al escuchar el alboroto y un dejo de tristeza se aferraba al rostro de los adultos.

_Just go on, everyone say_

_She is gone, but you're still here_

_Can't they see you were me?_

Si hace un instante la felicidad parecía ser la única palabra que podía reflejar la realidad entre Ginny y Draco, ahora ese concepto estaba muy lejos de sentirse real, parecía que al fin comprendían que Luna podría dejar sus vidas, al fin caían en cuenta de que no todas las historias llevaban a un final feliz en donde mejillas sonrosadas se ven adornadas con una enorme sonrisa, la vida era así y ahora sentían la enorme tristeza que representaba perder a una amiga tan querida, si bien ella seguía en la lucha las posibilidades no estaban a su favor.

En otra habitación escasamente lejana, el ruido increíblemente no llegaba ni como un rumor, Harry y Hermione no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que sucedía con Luna hasta que Ron entró a informarles.

- Emm, chicos, yo no quería interrumpirlos en nada pero…

- Está bien Ron, nosotros no estábamos haciendo nada

- Vamos amigos, si yo hubiera reencontrado al amor de mi vida y estuviera haciendo "nada" me sentiría muy estúpido – la parejita se sonrojó bastante al ser descubiertos – pero no vine para nada… personal, vine para que vayamos juntos a esperar a Luna

- ¡Luna, por Dios! Es cierto… - Harry golpeaba su frente al decirlo

- Me había olvidado de ella - los ojos de la castaña se cerraron con fuerza, Ron no entraría de esa manera sino sintiera que las cosas no marchaban bien

- Sí, lo supuse, y no les recrimino absolutamente nada pero tengo que decirles que…

- El ambiente no luce nada alentador

- No Herm, cuando lleguemos allá tal vez escuchen que Cho le grita a Xian y que hay un gran alboroto, no creo que eso esté bien así que mejor vine por ustedes para que nuestra Lunita sienta que estamos allí junto a ella

- Bien, vayamos para allá ahora mismo – Harry se levantó del mullido asiento y le dio la mano a Hermione para ayudarla a pararse

Al salir de la habitación y durante el pequeño camino permanecieron tomados de la mano, el apoyo que encontraban entre ellos era lo que los había hecho siempre tan fuertes.

Llegado a la sala de espera se encontraron con Draco, Ginny y Darli, de inmediato los rostros llenos de pesar se entendieron entre ellos; en una larga banca tomaron asiento Harry y Hermione junto a la pequeña familia reunida, Ron no parecía tener la mínima intención de sentarse ni un instante.

Los minutos pasaban como pesadas losas sobre los corazones de los antes mencionados, a pesar de lo que pudieran haber pensado en un principio decidieron que Darli estaría mejor junto a ellos y no la regresaron a la guardería; el sonido de la sala de operaciones aumentaba y disminuía intermitentemente, las palabras que se escuchaban eran un misterio para todos ya que ni siquiera Hermione estaba familiarizada con los términos médicos tan específicos. Realmente no sabían como estaba procediendo todo pero nadie poseía ni un poco de ánimo como para tratar de descifrarlo; tal solo deseaban que saliera alguien para saber cómo iban las cosas.

_It's the cold of nothingness_

_But the warm of your memory_

_It's me choosing to stay_

_But regret you all the way_

Cuando el silencio reinó, tanto dentro como fuera de la habitación que era el centro de atención de todos, las miradas se dirigieron a la puerta que se abría lentamente.

Dentro de cada uno de nuestros amigos todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, al salir Neil por esa puerta cada uno recordó en menos de un segundo los momentos más brillantes y placenteros con Luna, los más tristes, los más tontos, los que marcaron la diferencia para ellos y para la rubia o incluso los más insignificantes en apariencia.

_Esa vez me hizo sentir como una persona más normal, yo no era el único que veía a esos caballos monstruosos._

_No sabía si él también querría estar conmigo después de tanto tiempo__, ella me apoyó siempre._

_Me hizo rabiar con sus ingenuidades, pero más me hizo reír con su imitación de Ron._

_Fue la primera vez que comía chocolate comprado al mayoreo, no venía en una lujosa cajita pero estaba delicioso._

_Sin duda alguna ese sombrero enorme debía de pesar._

_Las peleas interminables no reflejan amor eterno ni odio extremo, el ser humano suele actuar por impulso, y puede llegar a tener impulsos muy estúpidos._

_Las lechuzas diminutas no se llevan bien con el cabello con chicle._

_Sus enormes ojos azules no me asustaron, sólo me llamó la atención que alguien lograra el mismo efecto que Trelawney sin anteojos de botella._

_Definitivamente los crucifijos muggles no tienen un encantamiento adormecedor que los ponga a merced de vampiros sedientos de sangre._

_Es gracioso como un muggle podría hallar una explicación "racional" a nuestra magia, son tan tiernos._

Frases y pensamientos corrían de un lado para otro en las mentes de todos, oraciones que habían escuchado de labios de Luna, otras que ellos le habían dirigido, algunas más que ni siquiera las habían expresado sino que se quedaron dentro de ellos; nadie movía un músculo hasta que Neil pudo hacerlo y movió sus labios; en un principio nadie lo escuchó bien hasta que repitió lo dicho:

- Dije que pueden pasar, pero deben de prepararse

Tal oración, sacada de una teleserie de médicos, puso a todos a temblar, preparase¿preparase para qué?; simplemente no podía decirles que ella estaba bien, o tal vez que no lo estaba y que podían pasar a llorar sobre su cadáver, no tenía que agregar un poco más de suspenso al hecho para mantener la expectativa.

- Si quieren pueden pasar después, aunque a las señoritas Chang les gustaría que lo hiciesen ahora

Evitando expresar cualquier pensamiento se introdujeron en la aterradora habitación. Para su sorpresa Luna no estaba en la mesa de operaciones que habían visto al entrar la vez pasada, no estaba allí y no había ni rastro de ella en el lugar. En el centro de todo había un gran escritorio detrás del cual permanecían muy serias las hermanas Chang; eso tampoco los animaba mucho. Cinco sillas frente al mencionado mueble se movieron al acercarse todos y entendieron que debían tomar asiento; Xian fue la que comenzó a hablar con calma y tratando de dar a entender todo lo que había sucedido, Cho solamente estaba sentada junto a su hermana viendo hacia la ventana con ojos llorosos y los puños tan apretados que estaban casi blancos.

_Letting you go it's the way I'll keep you_

_Hold your hand now it's how I can_

_Forget the pain for what is happening_

_For kiss your eyes and say good bye_

* * *

Una larga cabellera pasó rápidamente, como una exhalación, frente a los ojos de una preocupada mujer; los bellos hilos rojos pertenecían a una pequeña niña de siete años que caía a gran velocidad desde unas altas escaleras que, para la mayoría de los niños, guiaban a una segura y tranquila resbaladilla; pero en el caso de Darlene conducían a una emocionante y maravillosa caída directa al frío suelo, ella caía boca abajo en posición de paracaidista hasta que por sí sola se detenía centímetros antes de hacer contacto de una manera que para cualquier muggle sería bastante dolorosa.

La niña flotante rompía en carcajadas y entonces, con la mayor facilidad y delicadeza del mundo, se ponía de pie; corría de nuevo como un bólido a las escalerillas y subía los quince peldaños, sonrisa en rostro, dispuesta a repetir el show. La mujer que no dejaba de observarla con el alma pendiendo de un hilo era Hermione Granger, quien, a pesar de la tensión y el nerviosismo que le estaba provocando la "diversión" de la niña, poseía el suficiente control para sostener con suavidad en sus brazos a un pequeño bulto que se retorcía amigablemente al escuchar las risas a su alrededor.

- Ginny¿crees que…?- comenzó la castaña a preguntar con cautela

- Tranquila Herm, a mí también estuvo a punto de darme un infarto la primera vez que la vi, pero después de una semana ha probado que es muy hábil en esto- decía esto con certeza y orgullo maternal

- Además, su padre siempre está a su lado con la varita muy pendiente de cualquier cosa – empuñando el objeto, Draco hablaba con gran seguridad

- Vaya, muchos niños comienzan a mostrar algo de magia a esta edad, pero esta hermosa niña parece toda una profesional – era Harry quien hablaba pasando cariñosamente una mano por la cabeza de Darlene quien acababa de lanzarse de nuevo

- Claro que sí tío Harry, eso es porque soy una bruja… y no una squib como Ginger – la niña miraba maliciosamente a su hermana de cuatro años

- ¡¡¡Nooooooo!!! Ya te dije que no, squib no, squib no; ¡Bruja, soy una bruja! – una pequeñita de vestido rojo y cabello rubio gritaba a su hermana mayor, era tanta su rabia que fue a resguardarse a los brazos de su madre

- ¡Darlene, te he dicho mil veces que no la molestes con eso! – parecía estar acostumbrada a este tipo de peleas entre las niñas

- Verdad que no mami, yo también bruja… también - sus enormes ojos azules, casi al punto de las lágrimas, miraban al compasivo rostro de Ginevra Malfoy

-Si amor, también eres una bruja, es sólo que eres muy pequeña como para hacer algo así – ella le sonreía como sólo una madre sabría hacerlo

- Y si no te comportas Darlene, tú estarás muy castigada como para seguir haciendo algo así¿entendido? – Draco sonaba bastante serio

- Sí, papi – su tono era molesto pero bajo, parecía masticar cada palabra antes de pronunciarla

- Je je je regañaron a Darli – la jovial vocecilla provenía de un pequeño de ojos color miel y cabello negro que había estado junto a Ginger antes del exabrupto

- James¿es correcto burlarse de alguien? – Hermione volteó a ver a su hijo con seriedad

- No mami, por eso es que regañaron a Darli, ella se buró de Ginger – en lugar de sentirse afectado por las palabras de su madre el niño parecía muy contento

- Pero yo no me refería a Darli, no me parece adecuado que… - pero el pequeño la interrumpió

- Si mami, no es nada adecuado que Darli haga eso, adiós – y salió rápidamente de la vista de todos provocando una mueca en el rostro de su madre

- Ese chiquillo, desde que aprendió a hablar bien siempre encuentra la forma de contrarrestar mis regaños – decía Hermione mientras arrullaba a la pequeña en sus brazos, a pesar de las palabras no estaba enfadada

- Ya querida, creo que heredó tu inteligencia y mi facilidad de desafiar a la autoridad ¿qué se le va a hacer?– y mientras decía esto, Harry rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de su esposa apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la misma para poder mirar a su hija

- Por cierto¿no ha llegado Ron? – inquirió la castaña; para ese entonces Darlene había ido tras James y Ginger se había separado de Ginny para seguir a los otros niños en el juego

- Mandó a Pig diciendo que comenzáramos a arreglar todo y que nos alcanzaba un poco después, algo de unas complicaciones – dijo Draco un poco dubitativo

- Si claro, de seguro se le complicó levantarse de la cama y luego se le complicó lavarse los dientes y luego se le complicó vestirse y luego…

- Gin, creo que será mejor que acomodemos las cosas y luego, cuando llegue tu hermano, le dices todo esto – y mientras hablaba la tomaba de la mano para alejarla del lugar, ambos eran seguidos por Harry y Hermione quienes en ningún momento se separaban

- Pero dijo que esta vez sí llegaría a tiempo y además…

Su voz se perdía mientras era conducida por su esposo al centro del parque. Estaban en un enorme lugar lleno de voces infantiles y hermosos árboles con miles de hojas verdes, la primavera estaba dando paso al verano pero las flores seguían abriendo de vez en vez, todo estaba repleto de colores vivos y la luz que se filtraba entre las copas de los árboles parecía danzar con el aire y jugar alegremente con los niños.

La zona infantil parecía como cualquier otra, de no ser porque no había ninguna cadena que sostuviera los columpios que estaban en el aire gracias a absolutamente nada más que un hechizo. En lugar de montar caballitos con resortes, los pequeños se subían a lindos hipogrifos, y uno que otro fénix, movidos también mágicamente, volando a no más de medio metro de altura. Las resbaladillas eran prácticamente como las muggles de no ser porque dependiendo de quien las usara eran más rápidas o más lentas. La caja de arena era enorme y llena de colores, debido al constante intento de los niños de ingerir el interior de la caja se acordó entre los padres que sería comestible, aunque la mayoría de los sabores eran de verduras y así muy pocos pequeñines se aventuraban a introducir arena a sus bocas.

En realidad parecía un lugar muy divertido y, gracias a los hechizos colocados por todos los preocupados padres, también era un lugar muy seguro, no había ni un milímetro del piso que no tuviera protección para que las caídas no fueran tan dolorosas.

El parque era uno de los lugares más concurridos en el Valle de Godric y desde que Harry y Hermione se mudaran a ese lugar nunca faltaban cada fin de semana, también debido a la fama de la familia Potter no faltaba uno que otro fanático que pidiera un autógrafo o algo, pero con el tiempo (y algunas peticiones por parte de Hermione y Harry) se hicieron a la idea de que eran una familia más y dejaron de acosarlos.

Su cambio de vivienda había sido para poder ver crecer a sus hijos con otros niños que también supieran de la existencia de la magia, ellos habían apreciado mucho haber crecido como muggles y hasta después saber de la magia (bueno, Harry no tanto), pero pensaron que lo mejor era estar cerca de su familia y como los Malfoy también residían en el Valle de Godric la decisión fue fácil; además Darlene, James y Ginger se llevaban demasiado bien como para separarlos.

Las dos familias habían llegado en camionetas perfectamente equipadas con hechizos que hacían que cupiera media casa dentro de ellas, así como caminaban a una de las mesas más grandes del parque invocaban sus pertenencias y las colocaban en orden; decenas de globos de muchos colores salían de los automóviles seguidos de canastas enormes llenas de comida, unas cuantas sillas extra también fueron colocadas y por último los manteles y cubiertos de mil colores se colocaron.

Cuando sus varitas dejaron de trabajar, las parejas prosiguieron a tomar asiento y esperar a los invitados que llegarían en cualquier momento.

- ¡Tía Ginny! – un grito de júbilo se dejó escuchar no muy lejos

- ¡¡Kerry!! Llegaron rápido¿y tus papás? – mientras hablaba le daba un gran abrazo a la niña que también era pelirroja

- Están allá, saludando a Gin y a James y a Darli… y le están dando una enorme caja bonita a Ginger

- Ahh, es que es su cumpleaños y ha de ser su regalo

- Si cierto tío Draco, mejor voy a felicitarla

- Está tan emocionada que se le olvidó saludarnos, ha crecido mucho la hija de George – comentaba con ternura Hermione

- Si, está más alta que James y tienen la misma edad – decía Harry un poco incrédulo

Poco a poco la mesa se comenzó a llenar tanto de niños como de adultos, no se trataba de una celebración tan grande pero el sólo hecho de reunir a los Weasley ya acarreaba a una gran cantidad de personas, muchos abrazos y muchas sonrisas se hacían presentes, la aparición de Neville y su bellísima esposa no pasó desapercibida, cuando las hermanas Chang llegaron fueron excelentemente recibidas, algunos invitados más, que eran vecinos y amigos nuevos, aparecieron y la celebración tuvo que comenzar.

Ginger estaba radiante de felicidad y Darlene, a pesar de sentir un poco de celos, también parecía muy contenta; James no se separaba de Hermione y no era por miedo a las multitudes sino que estaba encantado jugando con su hermanita. A mitad del festejo llegaron dos invitados más pero con el mayor sigilo que pudieron lograr.

- Hola hermanita, perdón por llegar tan tarde

- Me vas a escuchar Ronald…

- Espera Gin, mira quien viene con él – alcanzó Harry a comentar antes de que Ginny continuara con su regaño

En una silla de ruedas frente a Ron estaba sentada Luna, tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión muy tranquila, respiraba lentamente y se veía tan apacible como hermosa.

- Pensé que no podía salir en estos días – el enojo de Ginny se vio atenuado cuando se acercó a Luna y tocó su tibia mano

- Me comuniqué con Cho esta mañana y me dijo que no había ningún problema si sólo eran unas cuantas horas, no se podía perder del cumpleaños de mi sobrina – Ron sonreía al hablar

- No, ella debe de estar aquí con todos nosotros – Hermione tomaba la mano libre de Luna, cuando se dieron cuenta ellos cinco se habían separado de la fiesta sin que nadie lo notara; Ron, Ginny, Draco, Harry y Hermione, sin saberlo, todos recordaron ese caluroso día en el que Xian les explicó lo que había sucedido con Luna

Las paredes se estrechaban sobre ellos mientras la hermosa medimago hablaba, Cho seguía sin dirigirles una palabra ni la mirada.

- La intervención no fue del todo exitosa… hubo complicaciones que fueron imposibles de remediar

- ¿Estás diciendo que Luna… que nuestra Luna, mu-murió?- Hermione era apenas capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna

- En realidad…

- Si está… si no está viva quiero verla en este instante- Ron no podía creer que esas palabras estuvieran saliendo de su boca

- No Ronald¡escúchenme todos!, Luna no murió, pero tampoco creo que vaya a despertar

- ¿Qué? – la pregunta vino como un murmuro por parte de todos

- Su condición es muy débil, el sistema circulatorio no resistía, tuvimos que tomar medidas extremas para salvar su vida pero fue algo tan invasivo y prolongado que su cerebro sufrió daños muy fuertes – era la primera vez que Cho decía algo, y fue algo tan importante y decisivo que todos callaron por varios minutos

- Entonces ¿podemos pasar a verla? – Ginny preguntaba

- Si así lo desean no hay ningún problema; pero desde ahora les digo que ella va a necesitar cuidados especiales, no va a ser una persona como nosotros – Xian proseguía con todo el profesionalismo que podía

- ¿Pero hay alguna esperanza de que ella vuelva? – fue la incógnita que Harry expresaba

- La hay, pero es muy mínima, tanto puede suceder que reaccione mañana, en diez años, o nunca

Nunca, esa palabra fue la que aterró a todos en la habitación, por mucho tiempo habían creído que con sólo tener esperanza era más que suficiente y que las cosas simplemente pasarían; pero en este caso no todo era sobre creer o no en que Luna se pondría bien, se trataba de algo más allá de sus posibilidades, la esperanza que les daban no dependía ni de ellos ni de todo el esfuerzo que pudieran poner en sacar adelante a su amiga, la esperanza radicaba en un golpe de suerte que podría no llegar nunca.

Harry recordaba a todas esas personas que había perdido en su vida, muchas de ellas habían desaparecido por protegerlo a él de un gran peligro, y ahora que no había ni rastro de un mago malvado y poderoso la vida no podía seguir simplemente feliz, es más, ni siquiera Luna había pasado por esto por culpa de Voldemort sino por un infortunado accidente. Sin pensarlo aferró la mano de Hermione a la suya, este simple acto lograba darle fuerza para seguir, se levantó de su asiento y al estar de pie vio a su lado a todos, sabía que se sentían devastados pero no por eso perderían esa magnifica palabra de esperanza.

Xian los guió a la misma pequeña habitación en la que había estado Luna antes del procedimiento; Cho permanecía lejos de ellos, no quería ver su reacción por ningún motivo. En el sofá de donde se habían deseado suerte horas antes yacía el cuerpo de Luna, lucía sumamente tranquila y radiante, hasta parecía estar sonriendo. Se acercaron a ella y fue imposible derramar una lágrima, era como si al verla pudieran escuchar su voz diciendo "estoy bien".

- ¿Dices que necesitará cuidados especiales? – era la voz de Ron, en un tono tan bajo que apenas fue escuchado

- Si, todas las actividades que realizamos por nuestra cuenta son imposibles para ella, se debe de facilitarle alimento, aseo e incluso movilizar sus músculos para que no sufran atrofia – fue la respuesta de Xian

- ¿Entonces debe de estar a cargo de una medimago o algo por el estilo? – inquiría Draco

- No es necesario que sea medimago, cualquier persona con las instrucciones adecuadas puede proporcionarle los cuidados necesarios

- Entonces ella se irá conmigo – la repuesta de Ron fue rápida como un reflejo, todos lo miraron con asombro

- Eso es muy noble Ron, pero…

- ¿Me vas a decir que quieres que otras personas la cuiden Herm?

- Y si sufre complicaciones o algo por el estilo¿qué harías? – el lado racional de Hermione siempre estaba presente

- Xian dijo que no habrá problemas

- Como en cualquier caso, las cosas no están aseguradas, pero las posibilidades de que algo anormal pase con Luna son mínimas

- ¿Ves? No le haré nada, no me propasaré con ella, lo juro; sólo quiero cuidarla hasta que habrá de nuevo los ojos – nadie hablaba, querían decirle que eso era prácticamente imposible pero en el fondo todos creían que podría pasar, así lo deseaban

- Entonces yo quiero que se quede conmigo – era Ginny quien, abrazando a Darli, discutía con su hermano mayor

- Miren, no es que quiera ser el héroe aquí, no quiero parecer el mártir que se sacrificará por Luna, sólo lo veo con lógica amigos

- ¿Lógica, y por qué tu eres la opción más lógica Ron? – preguntaba Draco abrazando a Ginny

- Pues por lo que veo, tú y Ginny cuentan por uno, y si me dicen que tendrán todo el tiempo para Luna no les creeré, tienen una hija ¿o no? Darli los necesita más

- Y que pretexto me pones a mi Ronald – preguntaba Harry

- Que tú has estado demasiado tiempo solo y necesitas pasar con Herm todo lo que venga, ahora que están juntos sería justo que pensaran en ustedes por un momento… y eso no deja a mí y a Luna, yo no tengo a nadie que dependa de mí y sería sencillo contratar a alguien que esté con ella mientras yo voy a trabajar – la lógica de las palabras de Ron era indiscutible

Fue así como pasaron los años y Luna seguía sin abrir los ojos, pero todos seguían junto a ella, cada día alguien pasaba a visitarlos, ni siquiera había sido necesario contratar a alguien para cuidarla cuando Ron no estuviera, familia y amigos pasaban con ella esos momentos en los que Ron no se encontraba en casa.

Parecía que las cosas no eran tan malas a pesar de que ella no se moviera, era cierto que faltaban sus conversaciones sobre gnarles y teorías extrañas, faltaban sus momentos de silencio en los que seguía con la mirada una motita de polvo en el aire, faltaban sus risas contagiosas y sus palabras de aliento; faltaban miles de cosas de la Luna que todos recordaban, pero ella estaba respirando y eso era suficiente porque con cada movimiento que llegaba a hacer y cada latir de su corazón alimentaban las esperanzas de todos.

- Se ve muy linda Ron – habían vuelto a donde todos estaban gozando, donde la felicidad de sus hijos era la propia y donde el hecho de ver a Luna inconsciente en una silla no era duro sino esperanzador

- Claro que sí Gin, después de tanto tiempo al fin he aprendido a peinarla perfectamente – su mano pasaba por el rubio cabello con ternura

- Bueno, que esto es una fiesta y hay que traer el pastel para Ginger – decía Harry sonriendo ampliamente

De la camioneta salió flotando una figura blanca hecha de betún, era un gracioso hurón que parecía vivo.

- ¿Y por qué un hurón? – preguntó Hermione ante las risas de todos y el sonrojo de Draco

- A Ron se le ocurrió contarle la historia de Ojoloco Moody a Ginger y desde ese entonces ama a los hurones

El día fue claro, libre de nubes, el viento apacible pero refrescante; Ginny y Draco no dejaban de ver a sus hijas con una sonrisa en el rostro, Harry y Hermione hacían lo mismo cuidando de que su James no fuera muy brusco con la pequeña Lilian Luna a quien cariñosamente llamaban Lilu, Ron se mantenía siempre al lado de Luna. Todos ellos sabían que aquella vez, cuando ella anunció su enfermedad, cuando pidió que todos fueran muy felices aunque ella no estuviera viva, aquella vez habló con la verdad y ahora estaban seguros de que ella misma, supiera o no lo que sucedía a su alrededor, era tan feliz como ellos.

* * *

Primero respuestas a los reviews¡¡¡¡que adorables son sus reviews!!!!

MegafanHP: Me alegra tanto saber que sigues esta historia, pues sí, el libro salió y bueno… si ya lo leíste nos entenderemos ¿no? y la verdad para mí Rowling es Rowling y como ella ninguna; pero algo que sí puedo decir es que fue tan cruel… en verdad que lloré con algunas cosas… en fin, gracias por el comentario, espero te guste el final (de mi fic, del libro…)

Anita Star¡¡Mi más fiel seguidora!! Sin duda es a ti a quien agradezco más, sabía que cada vez que subiera un capítulo habría un review de tu parte casi de inmediato; no sabes como me gustaba abrir mi correo y ver lo que tenías para opinar, fue una gran ayuda tu comprensión y palabras de apoyo tan constantes. Jejeje espero te haya agradado este capítulo en especial porque de veritas que me costo… mucho, no se si ya hayas leído el libro pero bueno, ay me dices que tal te pareció este fin ¿no? y sólo si lo piden escribiré algo que vaya más con mi súper cursi personalidad jajaja Ojalá te la sigas pasando genial este año y que los estudios anden bien, yo voy a pasar al séptimo semestre de mi carrera y ando medio nerviosa, no quiero que se me acabe la escuela tan pronto jejeje en fin te cuidas mucho mujer y que la enfermedad se aleje de ti y de todos… ¡¡¡Besos y abrazos!!! BYE

Amycys: Jejeje sip, después de este capítulo ya no más… o tal vez… anyway, si las cosas parecían extrañas pues me quedo corta junto a JK Rowling jejeje de hecho traté de imaginar algo bien loco y me alegra saber que lo conseguí :) y pues la parte interesante y feliz espero que haya sido así, interesante y feliz y sí, Luna Lunita vive pero… jejeje juro que lo intenté lo más rápido que pude pero verás abajo porque no fue tan veloz; gracias por el comentario¡¡Suerte!!

Pues tardé en subir esto por razones más que razonables jejeje primeramente porque mandaron a arreglar mis lentes y andaba medio ciega, eso sí me mató por un buen tiempo y me traumó más cuando ya tenía mi último libro de Harry Potter en las manos ¡¡¡¡¡y no podía leerlo!!!!! No comentaré nada sobre tal libro porque aquellos que no lo hayan leído podrían mandar a golpearme; sólo diré que después de leerlo me sorprendí de muchas y cosas e inevitablemente tuve que reescribir algunos detallitos de este fic; pero sólo detallitos ¿eh?

¡¡¡Eso y que vi la película!!! De verdad que me gustó mucho la actuación de Evanna Lynch como Luna y por lo tanto me fue imposible hacerle algo demasiado malo a Lunita en el fic, aunque tampoco quise que todo fuera "y vivieron felices perfectamente para siempre", esta opción era la intermedia de ser mala y matar a Luna, y hacer lo más obvio y dejarla vivir. En fin, me encantó poder escribir esto, me costó muchísimo trabajo porque ya no sabía ni como hilar mis pensamientos, pero me sentía feliz de saber que alguien estaba leyendo y me animaba a seguir; muchas gracias a todos y si pueden dejen un último review…

Aún no sé si seguiré con fics de Harry porque, bueno, el hecho de que era una historia inconclusa me daba mucho material para inventar cosas locas y ahora que JK Rowling dio su última palabra no sé si continuar o no… yo creo que sí pero también creo que no será tan pronto jejeje en fin, realmente les gradezco que leyeran y que dejen comentarios.

ATT: Ariz

Posdata: Reviews por favor¿ahí si podemos comentar lo del libro? No lo sé pero si alguien lo menciona le responderé con mucho gusto jejeje


End file.
